The Clouds Are Nice
by zelda-chic04
Summary: Shikamaru is an unmotivated guy who likes to look at the clouds. When Temari comes around things change for him. Also, a certain teammate gets jealous and things get interesting. What will the uninterested lady's man do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Recently I've gotten into Naruto (not what's on Cartoon Network) and fell in love with this Shikamaru/Temari paring. I don't know why but I think it's the cutest ever! So since there really isn't any shika/tem pairing fics that aren't one shots, I decided to write a regular story about them. It starts off during the chuunin exam and from there I'm putting my OWN twist on things so it's **_not_** going to follow the series. I hope it turns out ok!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 1**

"Replication tech-" The young blonde girl began to say as she was hiding behind her huge fan. "What! I can't move! My body…" Slowly, her clasped hands began to come apart uncontrollably while she was still hiding.

"Looks like the Shadow Imitation finally succeeded." The young man who was kneeling in the shadows said as he moved his hands apart, which made the young girl's hands move apart too.

"What…"

Everyone who was watching the match was now leaning forward in their seats wondering what was going to happen next. The young, dark-haired man had cornered the girl. He was going to win.

"My body can't move. His shadow shouldn't be able to reach up to where I am!" The girl said bewildered.

The young man smirked. "I'll show you what's behind you." He turned his head and in turn the young girl's head turned too.

The girl's eyes grew wide. The shadow that the young man controlled came out of a hole behind the girl and entrapped her. "This hole is…?"

"You see it now. It's the one Naruto dug and came out of when he fought Neji. That's why it's connected to the hole in front of you."

"Did you use the shadows inside the tunnels to…?"

"Correct."

_Could it be that using his jacket to attack and create a shadow so he could lead me to this location? That was just a trick! This guy…_ The girl was shocked and amazed. With her wind attacks she swore she had him beaten easily. She never expected this. The girl knew she was done. There was no escaping his shadows.

Before she knew it the young man began to walk forward and made the girl walk forward too. _I can't control my body! It's moving on its own!_ She said to herself.

The guy stopped and so did the girl. They were only a few feet apart. The judge who was overseeing the match just stood and stared. The audience was still drawn into the match and watching it intently.

The guy looked unwillingly at his opponent. He raised his right arm and stood there. The girl raised hers as well but she was struggling with it since she couldn't control her body. Several moments went by and nothing happened. The boy still had the unmotivated look on his face from the beginning of the match.

"I lose. I give up." The young man said.

The girl's jaw dropped and so did everyone's in the audience watching the match. Everyone blew up in an uproar. The guy had the girl captured and could've won easily but gave up. The judge smirked and looked at the guy.

"What! What did you say?" Once again the girl was surprised at the young man's actions.

"By using my Shadow Imitation so many times I used up all of my Chakra. I can only hold you for ten seconds more. I thought about 200 possible moves…but my time is up." The young man explained and put his arm down. "It's too troublesome to do more."

"Winner, Temari." The judge said after the boy's speech.

The young man just starred off into the distance. _And I thought being a ninja would be exciting._

"Hey! Shikamaru!" A blonde haired boy called out when Shikamaru made it back up to where the fighting Genin watched.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What Naruto?"

"Why the hell did you give up so easily? You had her! YOU COULD'VE WON!" Naruto began to complain.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned over the railing. "The fight was too troublesome."

Naruto gave a weird look. "Huh?"

Shikamaru ignored Naruto and stared up at the sky. _The clouds are nice. They're so free. I have no motivation to do any of this._

"Congratulations Shikamaru! Even though you never want to do anything, you're always serious when you actually do something." Ino, Shikamaru's teammate, said and congratulated as she grabbed some of the meat from the table grill.

"Who knew you'd be the only Genin to pass as a Chunnin! I will be a Chuunin next time around, surpass you and become Hokage!" Naruto boasted before he started eating his ramen.

"This is so unlike you, Shikamaru." Chouji, Shikamaru's other teammate, chirped in while grabbed all of the meat that was on the grill. Ino shot Chouji a look but he just stared back.

Shikamaru leaned on the table, uninterested as ever. He was actually a little bit upset this time. "Don't laugh. I don't care about being a Chuunin."

"Why not? You should be thrilled to be the only Genin to become a Chuunin! But I'm really surprised that Sauske-kun didn't become a Chuunin too. He's a lot stronger and more talented than you." Sakura said as she tried to encourage Shikamaru.

"Heh." He turned his head the other way and sighed.

Everyone was at the barbeque grill restaurant to celebrate Shikamaru's promotion. Kiba, Sauske, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and even some of the teachers such as Kakashi and Gai were there also.

"So I hear that the sand ninja are going to be in town for a little while longer. From the looks of it you and that sand girl were hitting it off quite well." Kiba said as he started to harass Shikamaru. "What was her name again? Temari?"

"Yeah yeah! You should find where she is and ask her on a date! How about it? Eh? Eh?" Naruto chimed in as well. "If you do, I'll ask Sakura-chan too and we can go on a double date!"

A vein popped in Sakura's forehead as she slammed Naruto's face into his ramen bowl. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't like women."

Everyone stared at him. Shikamaru yawned as if he wasn't interested in the topic, which he wasn't.

"Why don't you like women! There are a lot of great things about women!" Ino exploded.

"They're troublesome."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Ugh…" Shikamaru grunted and repositioned himself in his seat. "They always act all friendly and nice, but I can never tell if we're getting along or not. They also boss guys around too much. It's just so…troublesome."

Ino was really starting to get fired up. "Stop being an idiot then and they won't be 'troublesome'!"

Shikamaru ignored Ino and grabbed some meat from the grill.

"Whatever…" Ino sighed and returned to her food.

A little while later Shikamaru got up from the table and began to walk out.

"Hey hey! Where are you going Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Finally built up the courage to ask that Temari chick?" Kiba teased again.

Shikamaru wasn't interested and sighed. "I'm going home. If I don't I have to deal with a troublesome woman."

"Who, Temari?"

"No…my mom." Shikamaru said and walked the rest of the way out.

It wasn't late in the day but the sun was already starting to get lower in the sky. Hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky, Shikamaru began to think to himself as he walked down the road to his house. _I wish being a ninja was more exciting. Find a girl, marry her, have kids and just live a fun life. That's all I want to do._

Shikamaru walked through the front door of his house to find only his father around. To him it was kind of a relief. "So I see mom's not around."

"You're lucky. She's out getting stuff for dinner right now, but if she knew that you were late she'd have your head." Shikamaru's father replied after placing his newspaper down.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, why did you marry such a bossy woman?"

"Well…every woman has her good moments. I suppose that's why."

Shikamaru just stared at his father. "That's it?"

"The most violent women are tender to the man she loves. You'll understand when you grow up." His father paused for a moment. He heard footsteps in the front of the house and immediately got up. "I have to go get the herbs from the garden and clean out the storage room. If I don't I'll be chewed out by your mother if I don't hurry up. See ya!" He said calmly walked out of the room.

"And some men are completely whipped." Shikamaru said and got up.

"What was that!" Shikamaru's mother said as she stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the room he was in.

He looked up and wasn't even startled. "What?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "Nevermind. Where's your father?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Go find him and tell him that he needs to help me fix dinner."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Only one yes!" She barked.

Shikamaru gave his mother a blank look and went in search for his father. _She seems to be grumpy as usual today. _He only walked through one room and gave up. _This is troublesome; I'm going to take a walk._ Shikamaru quietly exited the house to make sure his mom didn't know.

The light from the sun was now quiet a bit dimmer and even some of the street lights were coming on. He didn't know why, but Shikamaru began to think about what his friends were saying about the girl he fought a couple weeks ago in the Chuunin exam. Shikamaru wasn't interested in girls since he thought they were too much trouble. Somehow Temari seemed to stand out. She gave him a hard time and was extremely persistent.

"Hey you there!" A voice came from nowhere.

"Huh? What?" Shikamaru stopped walking and stood where he was. He wasn't concerned much since it was a female voice.

"What are the chances of seeing you around here?" She said while still hiding in the darkness of the shadows.

"Heh…I really can't say much when I don't know this bothersome person and can't see them."

"Don't tell me you're going to give up again. You really are an idiot." The young woman said as she stepped into the street light. Shikamaru grinned. He was half surprised to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 2**

"Well? Are you going to say something or just stand there and stare at me like an idiot?" The girl taunted Shikamaru again.

"Heh. It's too troublesome to say anything to a girl like you, Temari." Shikamaru said and put his hands back in his pockets.

Temari smirked. "You're still an idiot. So what are you doing here?"

"I live here…idiot. I should be the one asking you that. You're not even a part of this country." Shikamaru threw back at Temari. Though he was quite lazy and had no motivation to do anything, Shikamaru always had some sort of a comeback to dish out.

"What's it to you?"

Shikamaru dully stared at Temari. Even though he had his whits, he didn't want to deal with trying to come up with anything to say. There was something about Temari that caught Shikamaru off-guard. Her cunningness and charm overwhelmed him. The street light that was shining on Temari also added an influencing affect on Shikamaru. For the first time ever he was motivated to deal with a girl.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru finally said as he walked closer to Temari.

Temari tried keeping her cool, but the closer Shikamaru got the faster her heart started to beat. She couldn't think of why it was happening to her. _Am I afraid of him? NO! Why would I be afraid of an idiot like him? I can still move so he hasn't used his shadows on me. Do I have feelings for him?_ Temari's eyes grew wide. Was that it? She was frozen in her thoughts and couldn't think of anything. Trying to ignore the feeling, Temari kept her demeanor and didn't show any weakness.

Shikamaru stopped next to Temari and looked over at her. Despite trying to look tough, Temari was actually looking somewhat nervous. "What? I thought you were the tough one here?" Shikamaru grunted and an uninterested look swept over his face. "Gah…women are so troublesome. Later." Shikamaru added and then walked on by Temari.

Temari watched as Shikamaru disappeared into the dark. "Heh. What a weird guy…" She quietly said to herself and then jumped onto the nearby roof to start patrolling the streets again.

* * *

"What's up, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as he grabbed more meat from the grill. "I know you're a lazy, unmotivated guy, but I can tell something's up. You have a look on your face like you're deep in thought. Are you thinking about someone?"

He, Ino, Shikamaru and their teacher, Asuma, were at the barbeque restaurant for their weekly meeting. Chouji was inhaling the food as usual and Ino was complaining about something like normal. Shikamaru leaned on the table in his usual position but as Chouji said, he was thinking about something. Temari.

Asuma looked down at Shikamaru who was sitting next to him. "Chouji does have a point. Care to tell us?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't say anything.

"SHIKAMARU! You haven't eaten anything yet! You better eat something before Chouji eats it all!" Ino added in.

"We have more than enough, Ino." Asuma commented.

Ino pouted for a moment after her teacher butted in. "What's wrong Shikamaru? It's not like you have girl problems or anything. You're nothing like Sauske-kun so you shouldn't worry." She bluntly said.

Shikamaru started blushing and tried to hide his face. Ino caught right on and slammed her hands on the table. "SO YOU DO HAVE GIRL PROBLEMS!"

"Calm down Ino!" Asuma snapped.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru finally said as he looked up at Ino.

Ino stared at Asuma and then directed her attention to Shikamaru. "Tell me all about it! Who is she? What does she look like?" Ino squealed as she began butting into other people's business.

Shikamaru continued his blank glare. "I don't have girl problems. They're too troublesome to deal with anyway." _There's no way I can tell Ino about Temari. It's not like I have feelings for her or anything, it's just that if Ino gets any sort of gossip everyone in the village will know before you know it. It'll get blown right out of proportion. It's too troublesome to deal with people who would know._

"So why are you blushing! That's a dead giveaway that you like someone or at least thinking about something related to that person."

"Hmpf." Shikamaru took a piece of meat and turned away.

"Ino, Shikamaru will tell us if something is going on. Or at least want to say it unwillingly. You obviously don't know him." Chouji boasted as he consumed more meat.

"And how would you know? He's my teammate too! I know him just as well as you do." Ino blew up on Chouji.

"Hey, hey! You guys are noisy." Shikamaru complained as he kept a finger in his right ear.

"I think someone's getting jealous…Ino." Chouji smirked as he turned towards Ino and pointed his chopsticks at her. He knew how to press her buttons.

Ino blew up again on Chouji. "What do I have to be jealous of! You know right from wrong that my heart is for Sauske-kun and ONLY for Sauske-kun!"

"Suit yourself."

Asuma sighed as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead. This always happened with his students, but this time around it was more intense. The only thing he could do was watch.

Shikamaru got up and started to walk away while Ino and Chouji continued to argue.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Where are you going?" Asuma asked as he tried to ignore Ino and Chouji.

"Things are getting too troublesome." Shikamaru said and continued walking out. "Later."

_Shikamaru. Did you really find a girl? Your actions say it all. Go for it! _Chouji smiled and thought as Shikamaru left.

Just like the day before Shikamaru was walking down the streets of Konoha thinking. He stared up at the bright blue sky. There were a few soft clouds floating by slowly. _To be a cloud; so carefree, no worries. It's all I want._

"Hey! You again!" Temari called out as she was crouched on a rooftop. "I hope you're not stalking me."

Shikamaru stopped and looked up to where Temari was. He smirked. "Why would I want to stalk a woman, especially one like you? They're too troublesome to deal with."

Temari jumped down and approached Shikamaru. "Oh really? Is that why you always stare up at the sky like an idiot?"

"Heh." Shikamaru looked at Temari. She was acting like her tough self. Shikamaru smiled more. "I like to think. It makes time pass by faster. By the way, don't you think it's kind of odd that we meet again so soon? I think you might be the one stalking me."

Temari flipped her bangs back and turned her back to Shikamaru. "Why would I want to stalk a man? Especially an idiot like you." She turned halfway around and winked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru folded his arms and sighed. "If we're going to meet like this, don't you think we should start having normal conversations and talk in more proper places than in the middle of the street?"

"Are you asking me on a date or at least insisting on going on one?" Temari turned the rest of the way around, leaned in and poked Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _What a bossy woman. Just like my mom._ He began to blush again.

"Fine. I accept." Temari straightened back up and seductively looked at Shikamaru. _This guy is so pathetic it's cute._

He sighed and put his hand on the back of his head. "How troublesome. Alright. We'll go somewhere if you insist." _Women are too much work. Even I can't understand them._

_…"So _what are you guys still doing here in Konoha? The Chuunin exam's been over for a couple of weeks now." Shikamaru asked as he sipped his tea.

The sun was still high up in the sky and there were still plenty of clouds for Shikamaru to look at. He and Temari went to a small restaurant and sat out on one of the benches outside. Surprisingly Shikamaru was comfortable around Temari even though she wanted to beat the crap out of him before.

"There was word going around that there were some suspicious people lurking around Konoha. Our Sensei had us stay here under your Hokage's orders because of it. Since the sand and leaf are allies they wanted my team to help watch the streets at night. We're only here a couple more days before we have to go back." Temari explained and then sipped her tea. Her defensiveness was diminishing.

"How troublesome. Something like that happening in Konoha. Eh…I guess it's to be expected." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and grinned. "Heh. You haven't changed a bit. You're still lazy and unmotivated as ever. No wonder you gave up when you fought me. Are you even strong enough to be a ninja?"

Shikamaru drank the rest of his tea and looked over at Temari. "Some things are just too troublesome to do. There was no use in me continuing when I couldn't do anything that would let myself win. And plus, I don't like hitting women."

Temari gave him a strange look at first. She turned her head and stared at the grass. _This guy is really interesting. Boring but interesting. Though he may not be the brightest crayon in the box, he does know how to respect women. If I remember correctly he's also quite clever. He completely fooled me when I fought him in the Chuunnin exam. Heh…I bet he won't see this coming._

Temari looked back up at Shikamaru. He was focused on the clouds again. A sweat drop ran down Temari's forehead. She hesitated for a moment but then leaned in and kissed Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru's face turned even redder than before. He was stunned and dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Game. Set. Match." Temari winked. "You're cute when you blush."

Normally Shikamaru would either blow something off or think of a strategy when it came to a situation he was in. This time he had no clue what to do. He had never dealt with a girl like this. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. He lost. Not even his smarts could figure out a plan on how to deal with this girl.

Temari set her tea cup on the nearby table and got up. She knew she had to head back before it got too late. "Thanks for the date. We should do it again sometime before I leave. Later." She grabbed her fan and walked away.

Shikamaru continued to sit in surprise. Once he came back to reality he saw that Temari was gone. Shikamaru got up and looked up and down the nearby road. She disappeared. He could feel his heart drop. _How troublesome is this? I'm starting to have feelings for that bossy chick. I wish I were a cloud._

…_Temari_ turned the corner and approached the small hotel she and her team were staying at. The sun was getting close to the ground but it was still bright enough that the street lights didn't need to be on yet. When she entered their room there sat her other two teammates waiting patiently for her.

"Kankuro…Gaara…I thought you two were with Sensei?" Temari said surprised.

"No. Things got changed around so we got to stay here all day." Kankuro responded as he sat up from the bed he was on. Gaara was already sitting up on the other one with his arms folded and stared at Temari.

"Where were you today, Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"Just taking in the sights of Konoha." Temari half fibbed. She liked the village since it was so quaint, but she also was with Shikamaru for a quite a bit of time.

"That doesn't sound like you, Temari. Plus, we've been here close to a month. It's not like we've been here for only a day." Gaara added in.

"Hmpf." Temari couldn't tell them that she was with Shikamaru let alone that she might possibly have something for him.

"You were with someone, weren't you?" Gaara began to interrogate.

"So? Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

"It was that guy you fought in the main matches, wasn't it?"

"You're good Gaara!" Kankuro added in and complimented.

Temari felt her face getting warm. She hated it when Gaara was right even when she never knew how the hellhe would find things out. _Damn it! I can never keep anything away from these two, can I? At least I can keep away my weakness for him from them._

"You like him, don't you?" Gaara said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The Clouds are nice

**Chapter 3**

Temari glared at Gaara. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, that she likes Shikamaru now. Grabbing a towel and her robe, Temari growled to herself and opened up the main door.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked as he finally took off his headpiece and exposed his messy blonde hair.

"To the hotel's bathhouse." Temari snapped. She was annoyed now.

Kankuro sighed. "It's ok if you like him. We're allies with Konoha so it's not like you're messing around with the enemy."

Temari looked down at the floor. She felt a little bit better knowing that her brothers were ok with it. But whatever the case she still didn't want to confess. "Who said I was messing around?"

"No one. You shouldn't be ashamed if you like him. Be happy and go for it." Gaara encouraged.

Temari blushed. She looked up at Kankuro and Gaara and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks." She said and then walked through the doorway and shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure it's ok that Temari likes Shikamaru? She's never had feelings for men before or has ever been close to one except for us. I don't know if she can handle it." Kankuro was starting to get concerned for his older sister.

Gaara looked over at Kankuro. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Temari may seem tough, but she has a vulnerable spot that she doesn't even know about. Things will be fine. Both Temari and Shikamaru are smart and are clever when it comes to devising strategies and fighting. Since Shikamaru seems to be the unmotivated type, hopefully Temari's outgoing spirit will spark something in him."

Kankuro smiled. "Heh. Actually, now that you mention it, I feel pity for Shikamaru now because he has no clue what he's getting into with Temari." Both Kankuro and Gaara chuckled at the comment.

…_Temari_ shut the door behind her and walked down the hall to the bathing room. She felt calmer now since her brothers actually encouraged her about her feelings for Shikamaru. When Temari arrived in the changing room she began to think about this whole situation more. She hoped to figure out why she wouldn't admit any feelings to herself or anyone.

Growing up in the Country of the Sand, She, Kankuro, and Gaara were members of the head family of the country. Times for the three were hard ever since Gaara was born. First their mother died and just recently their father was killed. Temari and Kankuro had to take care of the once uncontrollable Gaara by themselves. It was extremely tough from being in fear of what he could do to them, no matter if they were siblings or not.

It was always about fighting in the Sand Country. Because of that, being an heiress and the oldest of the three, Temari trained herself hard and pushed to be the best. Sooner or later she would have to take up an appointed position and help make decisions for the country. From the constant training and being around men most of her life, Temari disregarded having feelings for men, ever. She had to prove that she could be a leader and not let anything hold her back.

After bring back some deep, and somewhat painful, memories, Temari regained her composure and stepped into the bath. The water was nice and hot as it soothed Temari's body and mind.

"Ah…this feels so good." Temari sighed. "I can't focus on my past anymore. I have to think about what's going on now. From being here in Konoha so long I realized that not only do ninja's need to do physical training, but emotional training. Emotional training when it comes to relationships and love." She sighed and sunk lower into the water. Her untied hair was now floating around herself in the water.

_What is it about Shikamaru that's making me like this? He's so lazy and also is a complete idiot. I don't understand. Out of all the guys I've been around, he's the only one who has been able to affect me like this._ Temari pondered to herself and sighed. _I admit it. I have feelings for Shikamaru. But how is it going to work out? I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and who knows when we'll be back or if he'll even be in the Sand Country._ Temari sighed and submersed herself fully underwater.

* * *

"SHIKAMARU! Are you awake?" Shikamaru's mother yelled up the stairs.

_I am now._ Shikamaru grunted and sat up in his bed. While yawning, he looked over at his bedroom window. The sun was barely up in the sky. _Why did my mom have to wake me up this early? I'm not going on a mission or anything today. Damn it, I wish I were a cloud!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." Shikamaru hollered back down.

"Good. Get down here now! You're father is going on a mission soon and he won't be back for a while." His mother barked again at him.

_How Troublesome._ Shikamaru yawned again and finally moved off of his bed. He grabbed a shirt and walked down the stairs.

Sitting down at the table, Shikamaru yawned and looked over at his dad. He was already fully dressed and eating breakfast.

"SHIKAMARU!You should becleaned up and decent when you're at the table!" Shikamaru's mother barked again as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

He held a finger in his ear from her yelling. _Seesh…she's worked up this morning._ "Fine fine." Shikamaru said and put on the shirt he brought down. His hair was down and messy from his usual ponytail and he was still in his boxers that he slept in. His mother glared at him and then returned to the kitchen.

"Hey…dad." Shikamaru whispered to his father.

"Hm?"

"How can you deal with such a pushy woman?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I ask myself that. I guess it's what you call love. Women are very complicated. That's why you just have to go along with it most of the time." Shikamaru's father answered.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _He is so whipped. He acts to tough normally, but when it comes to mom he's like a spineless coward._

…_When_ the sun was actually up high in the sky Shikamaru headed on out. He was going to Chouji's house. Shikamaru already forgot about his mother waking him up before the crack of dawn, and was already thinking about something else now; Temari.

Shikamaru approached the front door of the Akimichi house and pounded on it. "Chouji! Open up!" Shikamaru said impatiently.

He waited a few moments before anyone came. After the long wait the door finally opened and there stood Chouji eating a bag of potato chips as usual. "Hey Shikamaru. What are you doing?" He asked sort of puzzled.

"I need to talk about something. It's troublesome but I need to do something about it." Shikamaru said almost embarrassed.

"Alright. Come on it." Chouji turned around and walked back into the house. Shikamaru followed Chouji up to his room.

Chouji sat on his bed and continued to eat his chips. Shikamaru sat backwards in Chouji's desk chair and leaned on the back of it and faced Chouji.

"You have the same exact look from yesterday. Is it really about Temari?" Chouji questioned. He knew Shikamaru really well since they were best friends. He knew when something was bothering Shikamaru though he never showed it.

Shikamaru looked away and blushed. "This is too troublesome. I don't understand women. I don't like them. Yes, it is about her."

"So how do you explain your thing for her?"

"It's troublesome. I've never been this way before. I've never liked any girls before because they're all too bossy and complicated." _I serious can't explain or understand it. It's too troublesome and complicated. _Shikamaru sighed. "But I guess I have to accept the fact that I like her now."

Chouji was half surprised. He knew Shikamaru like the back of his hand. Either Shikamaru is deep in thought or extremely motivated to admit something like that. "So what are you going to about it?"

"I don't know. The sand ninja's leave tomorrow and I have no clue where she's staying or what she's doingright now."

"Why don't you just go around Konoha and search?"

Shikamaru leaned back and placed his fingertips together and closed his eyes. He was now in his "thinking position". Chouji stared at him the whole time while he was doing it.

Several minutes later he moved out of the position and leaned against the back of the chair again. "It's troublesome, but I think I just might just have to do it."

_I've never seen Shikamaru so motivated about doing something, except when it comes to fighting. This really must be something if he's motivated about a girl. _Chouji thought to himself. "Go for it. You're motivated about this and it's not even a fight or something serious like that."

"Heh, Yeah." Shikamaru got up and walked to the bedroom door. "Thanks man. Later." He held his hand up and walked out. Chouji smiled and watched as his best friend leave. _Good luck. You're going to need it with a girl like Temari._

Shikamaru walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He looked up and stared at the sky. There were a couple of clouds floating on by. Shikamaru sighed and began to jump from roof to roof.

In Konoha there were several inns and hotels scattered about. The one Temariwas staying atat could've been anywhere. Shikamaru knew nothing about the girl except that she was bossy, persistent and that he liked her. He sighed as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead. _How troublesome. I really don't want to do this._

The first Inn that Shikamaru checked was a little ways from Chouji's house. No luck in finding Temari. He hopped from building to building again in search for the next hotel or inn to check. Several places later and still there was still no sign of Temari. _This woman is so troublesome. _Shikamaru grunted.

After leaving the last hotel Shikamaru jumped up onto a roof and sat down. He got into his thinking position and thought. He had to devise a plan on how to continue going about this. He was slowly starting to lose motivation. Finally, when Shikamaru thought up a plan, he opened his eyes and stood up. When he did there stood Temari on the next building over.

_Damn. What a coincidence that we keep meeting like this._ Shikamaru smirked and just looked at Temari.

_Well well…what do you know? There he is._ Temari thought as she jumped over to the building where Shikamaru was. "I guess meeting on a rooftop is a little better than in the middle of the street." Temari winked and nudged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru laughed. "Heh. I guess. It's a little less troublesome."

Temari and Shikamaru just stood there and looked at each other. Neither knew what to do. Since they both liked each other, both were afraid to make a move.

_He seems different this time. It's like he's not as lazy or something. Does he like me too? _Temari thought as she continued to take in Shikamaru's gaze. _What should I do? He's too lazy to make a first move so I should do something so we're not standing here all day._

Without taking her eyes off of Shikamaru, Temari moved a couple of steps closer to him. Shikamaru didn't change his emotion or move to get closer to her. Temari was still stuck between a rock and a hard place on deciding what to do. She had no choice. Very nervously, Temari began to lean into Shikamaru. Out of no where Shikamaru leaned into Temari and kissed her. Not on the cheek, but on the lips.

When they parted Temari was absolutely stunned. She was completely taken back at the fact that an unmotivated person like him would be able to make a first move like that. Shikamaru's half bored glare turned into quite the smile. Temari felt her face get incredibly hot as butterflies flew around in her stomach.

Uncontrollably, Temari grabbed onto Shikamaru's arms and pulled him close to her to kiss again. He responded quite well as he wrapped his arms around her.

_How did I get stuck wanting this bossy chick? Just like my dad. How troublesome. _Shikamaru thought as he continued kissing Temari.

_Maybe this idiot is for real. He did make the first move…WAIT! Is his hand on my ass?_ A sweat drop went down Temari's forehead as she pulled away from Shikamaru.

Both of them felt a little uneasy but yet comfortable. Temari couldn't help but smile and Shikamaru was happier than he was when he looks at the clouds.

"So I guess there is some motivation in there in that lazy mind of yours. I would've never expected you to do something like that. You weren't even doing your little thinking thing before you kissed me." Temari began to tease. She still couldn't let herself get weak, especially in front of a guy.

"Yes I did."

"Huh?"

"Right before you came over here. While I was going to the different Inns in Konoha I could see the movement of shadows moving around from building to building like me. Before I came up here I faintly saw you, but I did see your shadow. So when I came up here and began to think; I was thinking of what to do when you come up to me since every time we meet you always advance."

Temari smirked and put her hand on her hip. _I should've expected something like that out of him after our fight._ "How am I not surprised. That's probably what's attracting me to you."

Shikamaru grinned. "I could've used Shadow Imitation on you but it would've been too troublesome, and you would've come up to me anyway to it would've been a waste of my time."

"So since you did that, what are you going to do now? I'm leaving tomorrow." Temari's voice got softer as she finished her statement. She didn't want to show it, but her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving. "Main gate. Eight in the morning."Temari blurted out. She wanted to see him one last time before leaving.

Without thinking twice Shikamaru pulled Temari into a hug and embraced her tightly. Temari was surprised at first but then placed her arms around him to return the hug. Shikamaru was trying to hold back the tears.

_Though she's a troublesome woman I can't seem to want to let her go. I don't know how or why but I really do have feelings for her and want to be with her now. I didn't want to be like my dad and be with a bossy woman, but oh well. _Shikamaru thought as he held Temari close to himself.

Temari as well didn't want to let go. She didn't know herself why she felt this way but she did. _Shikamaru…you idiot. I'm head over heals for you. I'm not supposed to have feelings for you, but somehow your lazy ass penetrated my defenses._

Temari pulled away from Shikamaru but kept close. She took a closer look at him and saw that he didn't have his usual bored expression on his face. Drawing closer to him, Temari gave in and kissed him again.

* * *

Early the next morning the three siblings were up and packing their things. It was a three day trip back to the Sand so they were also gathering food and supplies for the return home.Their mission was complete and had no reason to stay longer. Temari kept staring out the window hoping that she would see Shikamaru again.

"You saw Shikamaru yesterday, didn't you?" Kankuro asked as he caught wind of Temari looking blankly out the window. "You really haven't been the same since yesterday."

Temari blushed. "Yeah." She said as she placed the last oftheequipment in her bag.

Seconds later the door leading into the room slammed open. It was their teacher, Baki. "I have some news from the Hokage." He started. Kankuro, Gaara and Temari all directedtheir attention to him. "We have been given a new urgent mission so we have to stay another week."

Kankuro and Gaara sighed. Not only because they have to stay in Konoha for another week, but also Temari was going to be act even more unlike herself because of her now liking Shikamaru.

As expected, Temari was excited about the news. _How great is this! I can't wait to find Shikamaru and tell him! I wonder what this new mission is about, though._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thanks to the FEW of you who actually reviewed! I appreciate it and please keep the reviews coming! I have a good story line/plot for this fan fic so please show your interest and support me because I know you'll all enjoy it! **Das Leech:** "sauske" was a typo on my part since it's not in Word's dictionary and I didn't catch it. Keep on reading and you'll get the plot. **Grengo:** Shika/ino parings make me want to puke (seriously)…they're so wrong for each other. But if you like them together that's fine, no hard feelings (yet;)). I know Gaara was more talkative than usual, but I had to have him talk somewhat at that point in time otherwise the scene wouldn't have been that interesting. Also, I think I did mention (don't remember…too troublesome (actually, I'm just lazy) to go check if I did) that the monster in Gaara had already been controlled; or something like that.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I hate begging…it's troublesome :S) **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 4**

Once again everyone was at the barbeque restaurant for lunch. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura sat on one side of the table and Ino, Naruto, and Kiba were on the other side. They had just arrived so there was no food yet to be cooked. Shikamaru leaned on his hand and began to think about what happened earlier that day.

_The sun was already starting to rise and the morning air was cool. Shikamaru stood by Konoha's Main gate waiting. The feelings he had were now crumbling beneath him. _

This is why I never get involved with women. It's too troublesome._ Shikamaru sighed and thought. He remembered Temari telling him yesterday what time they were leaving, and since Shikamaru had to see her once more he went._

_Several minutes went by since he arrived and Temari and her team still weren't at the gate. Shikamaru looked up at the huge clock by the Hokage's place and it read ten after eight. Did they leave already or are they running late? He hoped for the later. _

_Right when he was about to give up all hope there finally came Temari walking down the road. Shikamaru smiled and ran up to her. He expected the rest of her team to be behind her but they weren't._

"_Where's the rest of your team? I thought you guys were leaving today?" Shikamaru asked puzzled even though he didn't want Temari leaving._

"_We were. But not too long ago we got word that there was another mission that your Hokage wanted us to do. So we're here for another week." Temari smiled back at Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru sighed in relief. _Maybe she isn't so troublesome anymore.

"Shikamaru…SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted across the table. Shikamaru had zoned out.

"Not so loud Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto in the face.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said when he came back to reality from Naruto and Sakura shaking the table.

"Ow! That hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained in pain."Anyway, the food is here. You might want to get some before fatty over there eats it all." Naruto evily grinned while he grabbed some of the meat that was already cooked.

Chouji stopped what he was doing and glared at Naruto with fire in his eyes. "Put that meat down!" He growled.

Shaken, Naruto slowly placed the meat back down on the grill and it was immediately consumed by Chouji.

Shikamaru on the other hand laughed at his best friend. Normally he gets nervous when Chouji gets pissed about being called fat, but Shikamaru was unusually calm about it today.

When Kiba reached over for some meat his dog, Akamaru, barked. "Is that so?" Kiba said in response to Akamaru.

Everyone stared at Kiba and Akamaru. No one ever understood how Kiba could understand his dog when it barked. They waited for Kiba to say what Akamaru yipped about.

"What did he say, Kiba?" Ino, who was next to him, asked.

"He said that there's something weird about Shikamaru. He seems actually happy and motivated today." Kiba answered and then shoved some barbequed meat into his mouth.

_How could he tell? Shikamaru looks the same to me._ Naruto thought. Shikamaru was still leaning forward with a somewhat bored look on his face. "I don't think so! He looks the same to me." Naruto blurted out.

"Idiot! Can't you see? Shikamaru's actually eating the barbequed meat, which he doesn't like, and also, he's smiling for once. It's different from his normal unmotivated disposition." Ino snapped at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru again. "Nope. Still don't see it."

Everyone, but Shikamaru of course, at the table sighed. Kiba folded his arms and snickered.

"I still think it's that Temari girl who's got him all weird now." Kiba commented.

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"He's been like this ever since the Chuunin main match. Don't ask me why he started liking a girl like her, I don't know. Don't you remember how he was the last time we got together here? He was this same girly way too."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Shikamaru started to turn red as his friends continued talking about him.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Chouji whispered to him.

"What?" Shikamaru stayed where he was and ate more of the food that was on his plate.

"Don't look now, but I think someone is getting jealous."

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked up and saw Ino starting to fume. He raised an eyebrow. _What's with her?_

"I stand corrected. You're jealous Ino." Chouji stated as he was trying to prove that he was right from the last time they were together.

"I AM NOT!" Ino shouted back.

Akamaru barked to join the argument. "I agree," Kiba started. "It's written all over you, Ino. You're jealous because Shikamaru likes another girl."

Ino started getting red and clenched her fist. Sakura knew it was a perfect time to launch her attack.

"Well, Ino-pig. I guess that since you like Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun is all mine now." Sakura glared at Ino.

Ino quickly picked up on Sakura's statement and threw her attack. "I don't like Shikamaru! Sasuke-kun is still mine, forehead girl!" Ino slammed her hands on the table and glared at Sakura. Sakura did the same towards Ino and sparks flew between their glares.

Shikamaru was actually taking everything in as he sat back as far as he could in the seat. He was scared half to death of the two girls. _Why do women always have to be this troublesome?_ He asked himself as he moaned in mental torture.

The rest of the guys as well sat back in fear of what Sakura and Ino could possibly do.

"You're going to have to choose one Ino." Sakura sneered.

Ino was too fired up to come up with a comeback. "KIBA! Move!" Ino barked.

"Y…yes…ma'am!" Kiba stuttered as he scrambled out of the bench seat. He didn't want to get in the line of fire. Akamaru hid inside Kiba's jacket from fear too.

"Looks like I win this time!" Sakura gave a peace sign and stuck out her tongue.

Ino's only response was a deadly glare back at Sakura. She finally turned away and stomped off. Before she made it to the front entrance she abruptly stopped. There stood Temari in the doorway.

Ino scowled at Temari while she herself kept a nonchalant appearance. Ino couldn't do anything again and huffed past Temari. She shrugged and walked over to her destined table.

"What's with her?" Temari asked when she arrived at where everyone was gathered.

"Ino? Oh yeah. She's-" Chouji began to answer before Shikamaru grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Temari! I'm glad you came. Don't mind Chouji." Shikamaru covered himself as a sweat drop ran down his forehead. _The last troublesome thing I need is to deal with two girls at once._

Temari blankly looked at him. "Right." She gave her alluring smile again and made Shikamaru all mushy inside again.

Without thinking twice about it, Shikamaru moved over to make room for Temari. Chouji moved closer to the other end and in turn squished Sakura between himself and the wall.

"Cho…Chouji! I can't move…let alone breathe!" Sakura strained to say from being stuck.

"Sorry, Sakura. I can't help it. Shikamaru pushed me down here." Chouji whined.

_Men are such idiots._ Sakura said to herself. She didn't want to do it, but she had to otherwise Chouji would kill her. Sakura luckily was able to slip underneath the table and come up on the other side where Naruto and Kiba were.

Sakura sighed in relief as she repositioned herself between the two. "Ah…that's better."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his goofy smile.

"Keep your hands off of me." Sakura warned and shook her fist at Naruto.

"N…nani!" Naruto cowered in panic.

Temari laughed to herself at the sight she was seeing. Shikamaru was smiling and laughing as well.

Sakura looked over at Temari and Shikamaru and instantly changed her mood. "Hello Temari-san! It's good to see you again. I heard that you and your team were still in Konoha." She said with a now friendly smile.

Temari pleasantly grinned. "Yeah. We were supposed to leave today but the Hokage gave us another mission at the last second. So, Shikamaru here invited me to lunch with you guys." She winked over at him.

"So you finally grew some balls and asked her on a date." Kiba began to tease again.

"He…hey! That's not fair!" Naruto whined. "Sakura-chan! Lets go on a date so we can double with Shikamaru and his girl!"

"NO!" Sakura yelled and punched Naruto again.

Temari blushed a little and stared blankly at Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey hey! For the sake of all things holy! I would hardly call this troublesome group a date." Shikamaru groaned.

"But I thought it was a date, Shikamaru-chan?" Temari winked. She caught on and now was playing along with Kiba.

"Eh?" Shikamaru perked up.

"I like this girl now. She's just what you need, Shikamaru my man!" Kiba grinned widely.

"Ugh." Shikamaru moaned. _Things are really becoming troublesome. Clouds never have to deal with such troublesome things._

"Actually, why would I want to go on a date with such an idiot?" Temari said and looked at Shikamaru. He glanced back and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, I should get going." Temari mentioned and got up from the table.

"But you only just got here Temari-san!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Yeah, but I have to go meet up with Kankuro and Gaara to start our new mission. I only had enough time to stop by. It was good seeing you all again." Temari smiled.

"I have to get going myself." Shikamaru coincidentally added.

"Oh really? You can't get enough of Temari-san can you?" Naruto chimed in this time.

"Hey hey! It's not like that! It's troublesome, but Ikura-sensei asked me to assist him with teaching at the academy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sure..." He wasn't convinced. Shikamaru sighed.

To prevent Naruto from saying anything else, Sakura covered Naruto's mouth with her hand. "Take care!" Sakura said in response to Temari and Shikamaru leaving.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kiba smirked.

"Right. I already did. I have a girl and you don't." Shikamaru remarked.

Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto all were amazed as their eyes grew wide at what Shikamaru just said. Temari was even a little surprised herself. Chouji didn't react at all and was calm. _He's becoming like his father; whipped._ He thought.

Temari and Shikamaru both waved and exited the restaurant.

"Do you really have to teach at the academy or was it just one of your ploys to get away from them?" Temari questioned Shikamaru while they were walking down the road.

"I actually have to teach. It's troublesome, but what can I say?" Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds in the sky. Temari smiled and grabbed his hand to hold.

…_Hiding_ in a small alleyway, Ino listened to the rest of the conversation with everyone she was previously with in the barbeque restaurant. She couldn't take it anymore. Ino was starting to get furious.

Secretly, Ino liked Shikamaru, but because of her grudge with Sakura she couldn't let Sakura get the most popular guy in Konoha. So because of that Ino played the part of liking Sasuke and made everyone believe she liked him and not Shikamaru.

Since Temari came around during the Chuunin exam, Shikamaru has been all about her. Ino now saw her as a threat. But since everyone was convinced Ino was all for Sasuke, this situation now was going to be hard on her. How was she going to get Shikamaru back when no one, except for Chouji for sure, knew she liked him? It would be too weird to suddenly come out and express her love for him. Plus, Ino didn't want Sakura winning Sasuke.

In the midst of her thoughts, Ino heard footsteps coming towards her. Since Ino didn't want to get caught she stood as close as she could to the building she was next to. When the people finally walked past she saw who they were. It was Shikamaru and Temari and they were holding hands.

Ino wanted to go over and strangle Temari. Instead, she held back and stayed where she was. _What does he see in her? She's pretty, smart, and an extremely good fighter. _Ino stopped her thoughts and realized what she said. It was everything she wasn't. _What the hell! I may not be the best fighter and I do come up with some good plans since I'm the leader of our team. But most of all I'm way prettier than she is!_ Ino clenched her fist and growled. _I'll get Shikamaru even if it means loosing Sasuke to Sakura._ She was now serious.

At her last thought Ino jumped out of the alley and into the middle of the street. "Hey sand bitch!" She yelled out and pointed her finger in front of herself. "Huh?" Shikamaru and Temari were no where to be seen. Some of the locals stared at Ino from her outburst. "What the hell are you looking at?" Ino shouted and stomped off. She felt like an idiot.

Ino spent the whole walk home thinking about Shikamaru and how she could possibly get rid of Temari. As she turned the corner it hit her. Actually, a small rock flew and smacked her in the forehead. Ino stopped where she was and looked around to see who threw the rock. No one who seemed like a possible suspect was around.

She sighed and continued on her way. Suddenly it hit her like an oncoming train as she approached the entrance to the flower shop that her family owned. "I got it!" Ino sneered and ran inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 5**

"I still can't believe that we're doing this." Temari sighed and complained.

"It's what the Hokage told us to do." Kankuro replied back as he tied up the bag he was holding.

"It's something that anyone, especially their own ninjas, in this village can do!"

"We're just picking up trash." Gaara mentioned to join the conversation.

"Exactly." Temari groaned as she picked up a wrapper. "I don't see why WE have to do this." _I'd rather be with that idiot of a man than do this. Actually, I'd rather be with him anyway._

Kankuro sighed at his sister's complaints and Gaara tried to completely ignore her. The last minute mission assignment was indeed to pick up trash around Konoha. Since the sand team did such a good job patrolling when they did, the Hokage felt that they would do an even better job making the village clean.

Little did the trio, especially Temari, know that they were being watched. Ino hid behind a large barrel and spied on the sand ninjas. Ever since she left the barbeque restaurant the day before, Ino had begun to strategize a plan to get rid of Temari. To her it was fool-proof; all Ino had to do was to watch and wait for the right moment.

Several minutes passed and not a single opportunity came by and Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari were getting farther away. Ino quickly and quietly moved behind another barrel that was closer. She waited patiently again for the right time.

_There!_ "Shintenshin no justu!" Ino said then fell over.

Suddenly Temari stopped what she was doing and stood still. Her bag dropped and everything that was in it spilled out. Kankuro and Gaara noticed Temari's unexpected pause.

"Temari, I know you don't want to do this but you don't have to throw your bag like that." Kankuro commented at Temari's weird action.

As quickly as it came on, Temari suddenly ran off down the road without warning. _Heh heh. They have no clue what's really going on._ Ino thought. She was now inside Temari and controlling her mind. _This bitch is going down._

"Temari! Stop! Why the hell are you doing this!" Kankuro yelled out as he began to run after Temari. Gaara quickly followed his older brother's lead.

_Shit! I can't let them get me. Now where's Shikamaru?_ Ino thought as she continued running. _The academy! That's right; he's teaching there now._ Ino looked behind and saw that Kankuro and Gaara were still close behind. _I can't shake these bastards! Eek!_ Ino shrieked as she saw Gaara's sand coming towards her. She had to think quickly because she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything if the sand got her.

Passing by a small floral stand, Temari picked up a pot of flowers and threw it at her pursuing brothers. Fortunately the dirt was dry so it made a dust cloud when she threw it and broke on the ground.

_Perfect! _Ino thought. _Now to really loose them._ Continuing to control Temari's mind, Ino made her run down several alley ways and streets.

Once the dust settled and the sand returned to Gaara, both Kankuro and Gaara noticed that Temari was completely out of sight.

"Damn it. Where did she go? I know she's a stubborn bitch, but this isn't like her." Kankuro said in frustration.

"It doesn't seem to be about Shikamaru, either." Gaara added.

Kankuro turned and looked at him. "Shikamaru or not, we still have to find her and set her straight." He said and jumped onto the nearest roof. Gaara immediately followed.

Temari checked behind herself and noticed that Kankuro and Gaara were no where to be seen. _Whew, I finally lost them._ Ino thought. She made Temari slow her pace down to a walk since she was near the academy. _To think I had to run in a huge circle just to get here._ Ino sighed.

Outside the academy's front doors, Shikamaru leaned against the building and was staring at the clouds in the sky. Slowly Temari made her way near to where Shikamaru was. He brought his gaze down to ground level and spotted Temari where she was.

"Temari!" Shikamaru smiled and called out. He also began to walk towards her.

Ino growled. _How come he doesn't have that expression on when I'm around?_ Ino made Temari stay where she was. When she was about to have Temari speak she couldn't. _Damn it! My chakra is too low! I have to get back to my body before it's too late._ Ino could feel herself starting to be pulled out of Temari's body already.

"Temari? What are- HEY! Where are you going?" Shikamaru began to say when he saw Temari suddenly take off. _Damn, how troublesome can this girl be?_ Shikamaru decided to run after Temari to see what the matter with her was.

_Sorry Shikamaru. I would've loved to stay and chat with you, but I can't stay in her much longer._ Turning a few corners and running through the streets, Ino made it close enough to where she could reenter her own body. "Cancel!"

When Shikamaru started searching for Temari he had already lost track of her; he had no clue where she ran off to. Making some random guesses, Shikamaru turned at various corners and ran down several streets. Finally, after a long while searching, Shikamaru found Temari. She was lying face down in the middle of the street.

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled out and ran up to her. He turned over Temari's body and noticed that she was only unconscious. _I don't know what caused her to be so troublesome, but at least she's ok._

"So it looks like you found her." A person said from the rooftop.

Shikamaru looked up and saw Kankuro and Gaara standing on top of a nearby building. They both jumped down and approached Shikamaru.

"So I guess you were looking for her too." Shikamaru commented as he stood up while now holding Temari in his arms.

"Yeah. I don't know what she did to or with you, but we should really take her back to the Inn. For some reason she caused both of us this trouble." Kankuro mentioned while holding out his arms to carry his sister.

"Hm." Shikamaru nodded in agreement and handed over the girl he loved.

Once Kankuro had Temari in his possession, he and Gaara began to walk away. Shikamaru stood and watched.

Kankuro unexpectedly stopped and turned around. "Hey. Whatever you did, thanks."

Shikamaru grinned. "Heh." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Gah! Why does Kakashi-sensei always have to be late?" Naruto whined as he paced back and forth across the street.

"Just sit down Naruto! He'll be here…hopefully. He always ends up coming sooner or later anyway." Sakura told Naruto as she and Sasuke were sitting at the ramen stand.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all waiting for their teacher, Kakashi, to arrive. They were to meet at the ramen stand to eat and then start their new mission. But unfortunately Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "Huh?" Before he sat down he noticed someone coming down the road. "HEY! SHIKAMARU!" Naruto waved and shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke looked to see what Naruto was yelling about and as well saw Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke just gave a grin and didn't say anything.

"Hey." Shikamaru responded to them and stopped at where they were.

"Are you ok, Shikamaru? You seem kind of out of it." Sakura asked concerned. Shikamaru looked over at her. He didn't notice any change in mood in himself.

"Did you and Temari-san have a fight?" Naruto butted in.

"Idiot, shut up." Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

_Damn you Naruto. You're so troublesome._ Shikamaru groaned. "I did see Temari but she acted strangely. When I went to approach her to talk, she didn't say anything and just ran off. When I finally found her she was unconscious lying in the middle of the road. It was troublesome." He replaced his hands in his pockets and pouted.

_Ino. I can't guarantee it yet, but it has to be her doing._ Sakura thought to herself. Out of no where she grinned evilly and then regained her composure. "I have a great idea!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Nani?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke ignored what Sakura said.

_I just hope that this all works out. I don't want to lose my Sasuke-kun to that Ino-pig._ Sakura went over in her mind before talking. "Shikamaru, I think I may know what happened with Temari-san, but I'm not sure. In any case this plan of mine may give us some answers."

"What?" Shikamaru didn't seem extremely interested, but if it was to figure out what happened with Temari he was game.

Naruto just looked intently at Sakura and Sasuke didn't even move.

"Sasuke-kun--" Sakura began to say in her extremely girly voice.

"SASUKE! Why is it always Sasuke?" Naruto blurted out loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "Just listen. It's risky, but it just might work. Since Ino wants Sasuke-kun for herself and supposedly, if we refer back to yesterday at the barbeque restaurant, she likes Shikamaru as well. So to find out for sure we need Sasuke-kun to do us a HUGE task."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned up against the building. Naruto was getting antsy because Sakura's plan was about Sasuke and not him. Sasuke now halfway drew his attention to Sakura. All three were waiting to hear what the rest of the plan was.

"Ok. What Sasuke-kun needs to do is to go over to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and ask Ino out on a date." Sakura started up again. All three of the boys fell over. She sighed. "If Ino accepts the date then she probably likes Sasuke-kun but we won't know for sure so we'll have to track the date too. If she says no, then obviously she's for Shikamaru. So how about it Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not interested." Sasuke replied unemotionally.

"I'll do it!" Naruto barged in again. "I can transform into Sasuke and do it for him!"

Sakura growled. "No! You'll end up messing up the plan anyway." Naruto sulked.

_That is a good plan, but there are too many risks involved._ Shikamaru pondered. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's a good chance that you'll lose Sasuke to Ino. What are you going to do then? Then again there is another good chance that this will end up in your benefit. It all seems too troublesome for me though." He confronted Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip and thought about Shikamaru's statement. _I don't want to lose to that Ino-pig. But to show true love is to take risks, right? _"I…I still want to do this. Please Sasuke-kun! We need your help!" Sakura begged and pleaded with Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and turned his head away. "Fine." He said in a low tone.

"YAY! Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped up and hugged Sasuke.

"You know I could of helped too, ya know?" Naruto grumbled.

"No, you're the most troublesome one. You would've just added to the factor of screwing up Sakura's plan for the worst." Shikamaru added even though it wasn't his battle anymore. Naruto just glared at Shikamaru.

"Quit your complaining, Naruto! We need to go before it's too late. Thanks Shikamaru!" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and headed off down the road towards the flower shop.

Shikamaru just waved his hand and continued to walk in the same direction in which he came. He sighed and looked up at the sky. _The clouds seem to be so peaceful. They never have to deal with girls. _

…_A_ couple moments later Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura and Naruto crouched underneath the window while Sasuke stood up by the door.

"Don't forget what to do, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura informed.

Sasuke huffed and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I hope you two remember that we DO have a mission with Kakashi-sensei also."

"We know! Just get in there!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto then opened the door and walked in. Sakura and Naruto both sat up a little bit more so they could see into the window. No one other than Sasuke was in the shop at the time. Seconds later a door inside opened and there was Ino.

Luckily Naruto was quiet during the time of watching Sasuke. Sakura's heart began to pound faster and faster at what the outcome could possibly be. Moments went by and Sasuke was still talking with Ino. Sakura growled to herself.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why are you taking so long?" Naruto began to whine.

"SHH! Shut up Naruto! They'll hear us!" Sakura reprimanded Naruto.

"Yo." Another voice said from no where.

…_Shikamaru_ continued to walk aimlessly down the streets of Konoha. The academy was out for the day and he didn't want to go home and deal with his nagging mother yet. While still walking, Shikamaru passed by one of the Inns in the village. He glanced over at it and noticed some spots of sands on the ground by the building. Temari and her group were staying there.

Now that he finally found where she was staying and that he was already there, Shikamaru felt that he should pay a visit and see how Temari was. He walked inside and asked the receptionist for their room. She told Shikamaru and he walked on up the stairs.

Shikamaru stood in front of the door and tried to build up the courage to knock. _This is so troublesome_. He complained to himself. As Shikamaru was about to knock, the door opened and Gaara stood on the other end. Both stared at each other for some time. Shikamaru just had his unenthused look on.

"Just let him in, Gaara." Kankuro ordered. He was leaning against one of the walls in the room.

Gaara moved and Shikamaru walked in. He shut the door and walked up to where Kankuro was.

"You're here for Temari I assume?" He asked.

Shikamaru blushed a little. "Yeah."

"She's still sleeping, but you can see her." Kankuro said and directed Shikamaru to where her bed was. He walked into the small room and Kankuro walked back to where his little brother was.

"I wonder if it'll turn into love between them." Kankuro commented.

Gaara folded his arms and stared at the door to Temari's room. "Who knows."

Shikamaru moved toward Temari and knelt next to her. Just as Kankuro said she was just sleeping. Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed Temari on her forehead.

Temari's usual cunning smile was covered up by a look of distress. Shikamaru began to think and wondered about what happened. He examined Temari's face more to see if he could gather answers that way. Suddenly, Shikamaru realized something while examining Temari.

_Damn Ino. _He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hey! I'm glad to see a few more reviews out there (keep it up)! If you've been reading this, like the story and haven't reviewed yet, please do! I would really like to know who enjoys it and who doesn't. ALSO, I've made a few Naruto AMV's (anime music videos) which I think are pretty good. If you would like to see them (or if you have a request for me to make one) feel free to message me via AIM, my s/n is AnimeElfKagome, or check my profile for my email address.

**'.Serene. Panda.' :** I'm glad you discovered my story and like it! Please let everyone you know about it so they can read and hopefully love it too!

**Ardenilia:** I do agree that there is something between Shikamaru and Temari that hasn't really been discovered yet. I have a feeling that later on in the series that something will happen between them and the creator will get in more in-depth with it. I mean, Naruto would be boring if it just focused on him and not some of the other characters. I haven't thought up any ideas for other shika/tema stories, but good luck on yours! Let me know when you post it.

**Das Leech: **I assume that that thing with Sasuke was to your liking. It took me a while to think up an idea to incorporate your idea into my story; it was good so I couldn't pass it up. If you have any other ideas, let me know!

**Adric:** Well…at least he says "troublesome" all the time. It just adds to his lazy character.

**PLEASE tell your friends or whomever about this story! (:sighs: begging is troublesome :hugs her new Shikamaru pillow:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 6**

"Yo." A mysterious voice said.

Sakura and Naruto quickly turned around to see who the person was. It was their teacher, Kakashi. He was kneeling down behind the two reading one of his many books.

"AH! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out. "You…you're still reading pervert hermit's books!" Naruto pointed out in disgust at Kakashi's "naughty novel".This onesaid "Come Come Paradise, Volume 13" on it.It even had a "new" sticker on it which meant that the book had just recently come out.

"IDIOT!" A vein popped in Sakura's forehead as she beat Naruto over the head with her fist. After her little spasm she looked over at her teacher and fell over. "You were late because of a book?"

Kakashi smiled, though you really can't see it underneath his mysterious mask. "Let's just say I got lost on the road of life, today."

_And I'll tell you where else you got lost._ Sakura twitched.

At the end of the squabble, the front door to the flower shop opened up. Sakura and Naruto were scared to see who it was because if it was Ino, they were dead. Luckily it was Sasuke and he looked like he went through hell and back.

Sakura immediately stood up and approached him. "Well Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Sasuke was embarrassed and didn't want to say anything. He kept his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"SASUKE! Be a man and tell us! Watch me!" Naruto boasted and walked up to Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Before Naruto could get out any more, Sakura pummeled him over the head again.

"Idiot." Sasuke huffed. Sakura continued to look at him while waiting for his answer. Sasuke sighed. "Tomorrow at noon for lunch." He didn't want to say anything more.

Sakura wasn't quite sure how to react. She was angry at the fact thatIno could still actually be for Sasuke, but Sakura was also calm at the fact that it could all be a fluke and Ino really likes Shikamaru. "Alright! I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow then. I should also tell Shikamaru, too." She mentioned.

Naruto on the other hand was now sitting on the ground pouting. He never liked how Sasuke always got all the attention. "Ok! Since we've figured that out it's time to do our mission! Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stood up and raised his fist in the air.

"Hm." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Naruto widely grinned and began to march off in the direction of where they needed to go.

"Uh…Naruto. It's THIS way." Sakura pointed out. She, Sasuke and Kakashi were all walking in the opposite direction.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and laughed at himself. "I knew that!" He said as he caught up with his team.

"Idiot." Both Sakura and Sasuke said.

* * *

Shikamaru continued to sit and wait by Temari's bedside. It had already been a couple of hours and she still hadn't woken up. Kankuro and Gaara left a little while after Shikamaru arrived so they could finish up this section of their current mission, and not get scolded by their teacher.

Shikamaru yawned and looked over at the Shoji board that he found in the room. He moved a piece and then replanted his attention to Temari. Shikamarubegan to think about Sakura's plan that she mentioned earlier. He was fully certain that Ino had something to do with this, but wasn't totally sure though. There was a lot of unknown information and too much was at risk. It was all up to Sakura and her team now.

Temari still had a distressed look about her. That made Shikamaru concerned and annoyed even more. He sighed heavily and leaned back on his elbows._ I've been on Ino's team for some time and this doesn't seem like her. She sure is getting troublesome. I wonder if she really did this or something to Temari._He thought to himself.

Shikamaru gave a huge yawn. He was bored out of his mind but he didn't want to leave Temari alone. Who knew if Ino would try anything again if it WAS her who did this.

Shikamaru looked back over at Temari and leaned forward. He stared at her face hoping that she would wake up. _Damn it. Dealing with women is a lot more troublesome than fighting Shinobi._

Uncontrollably, Shikamaru felt himself leaning in closer to Temari. Before he knew it his head was overtop of hers and their lips were almost touching.

Unexpectedly, Temari opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru just above her. "AAAIIIEEE!" Temari screamed. As a defensive measure, and a reflex, she flung her arms and smacked Shikamaru in the nose.

"AH!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell backwards.

"Huh?" Temari looked around the room in a daze while she was now sitting up. To her left she saw Shikamaru on the ground holding his nose. "SHIKAMARU!" She immediately moved out of her bed and went by his side.

Shikamaru looked up at her and grinned. "As strong as ever." He moved his hand from his nose and saw some blood on his hand.

Temari's eyes grew wide. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! It was just a defensive reflex." She apologized and handed Shikamaru some tissues.

"It's not that troublesome. You don't need to explain." Shikamaru smiled.

Temari just looked at him. _He's changed a lot. From how he was before I knew he wouldn't have cared, but he wouldn't say more than a couple of words or even be sympathetic._ Feeling bad for what she did, Temari leaned in closer to Shikamaru and kissed him on the lips. He was taken back in surprise. As a reply, Shikamaru returned a second kiss but this time it was longer.

Their romantic moment didn't last long when an abrupt knock was at the main door. Both Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other. It couldn't have been Kankuro or Gaara since they would've just walked in. Temari got up and headed for the door. Shikamaru quickly followed her lead. When they got to the door, Shikamaru grabbed the doorknob first allowing himself to protect Temari if anything happened or if a certain someone was there.

After he opened the door, Shikamaru and Temari both took in who it was. To both their surprise it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" Temari raised her eyebrow.

"Sakura! What are you doing? Didn't you have a mission with Kakashi?" Shikamaru questioned. He was puzzled as to why Sakura was there and how she found where Temari and her team were staying let alone where he was. He moved out of the way to let Sakura in.

"I…I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Sakura apologized and walked in. "Yes, we did have our mission and it ended up not being that long. Well…the reason I'm here is because I have an update on Sasuke-kun and Ino."

Temari looked over at Shikamaru. She obviously didn't know what was going on. Shikamaru looked at Temari and then back at Sakura. "What?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun said that he and Ino were going somewhere for lunch tomorrow at noon. He didn't say where though. I just thought you should know and that you should come along too to see for yourself how Ino acts." Sakura reported.

Temari was still lost. "Ino? Who's she?" She asked. Temari felt herself starting to get a bit jealous now.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at Temari and then at each other. Sakura didn't want to say anything and make Shikamaru's situation worse. He nodded to Sakura saying it was ok to say who Ino was.

"Ino is a teammate of Shikamaru's. She has blonde hair and wears it up in a ponytail. You should've definitely seen her during the Chuunin exam."

Temari thought about Sakura's statement and came up blank. "I don't remember her off the top of my head, but what I want to know is what the deal is with her. And also why Shikamaru hasn't told me anything." She looked over and shot Shikamaru an evil glare. _I wonder if she's the girl who stomped out of the restaurant the other day._

Shikamaru flinched at Temari's stare. _Damn. She's just like my mother. This is getting troublesome. I know clouds never have to deal with this._

"I…it's not like that, Temari-san! Even though Shikamaru is lazy and doesn't like doing anything, he doesn't let anyone down and doesn't like hurting people, especially a girl that he likes a lot." Sakura winked. "It's nothing Shikamaru did. We're not sure yet but we think that Ino likes Shikamaru even though she claims to like Sasuke-kun. So to find out, Sasuke-kun asked her out on a date to get answers for us. Shikamaru's feelings for you are true; it's Ino that's being the problem."

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. _Damn it Sakura. I think you said too much._ "Sakura…"

"Oh really?" Temari said, now intrigued. "Anything I can do?"

"Eh!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Temari. "No. It'll be too troublesome to get you involved."

"It's alright, Shikamaru. It's my idea after all." Sakura smiled and then turned to Temari. "I don't know about right now. We just need to get some answers first and we'll go from there. I'll keep you informed and tell you when you're needed."

Temari smiled back at Sakura. "Alright. Sounds like a plan to me."

Shikamaru looked back and forth between Temari and Sakura. _Women. They're so troublesome and I don't think I'll ever be able to understand them._ He sighed heavily and put one of his arms behind his head.

"I don't want to be rude, but I think Gaara and Kankuro are going to be back soon so both of you should probably get going." Temari informed as she moved closer to the door.

Sakura nodded in agreement and reached for the doorknob. "I'm sorry for the interruption."

"It's alright. Take care." Temari replied and waved her hand.

"Bye Temari-san!" Sakura said and went into the hallway.

Before Shikamaru went with Sakura, Temari approached him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you around, ladies man." She winked and made Shikamaru turn red.

"Heh. Yeah." Shikamaru returned the kiss, but on the lips, and walked to where Sakura was.

Once Sakura and Shikamaru were both gone Temari shut the door and leaned up against it. _So I see I have some competition now. I have nothing to worry about since Shikamaru is true to anything though he's a lazy ass._

"So how did you know where Temari was, let alone where I was?" Shikamaru asked confused when they left the Inn.

Sakura blushed. She still felt bad for interrupting and intruding like she did. She looked up at the golden orangesky and sighed."I asked Kakashi-sensei where the sand ninja's were staying, just for future reference. But for you I went to your house and your mother said that you were out still. So on that note I went to the place that Kakashi-sensei told me, just to check first."

Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "It makes a bit more sense now I guess." He sighed and continued to walk along with Sakura.

* * *

Around lunch time the next day, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting in a dark alleyway across the street from where Sasuke and Ino were going. Sasuke had already left to meet up with Ino and also earlier told his teammates that he and Ino were going to the dumpling shop. Unfortunately Sasuke and Ino weren't at their destined spot yet.

Shikamaru sat up against the wall of one of the buildings and sighed. "This is getting troublesome just sitting here and doing nothing."

Naruto felt and heard his stomach growl and clutched himself. "Naaannii! Sakura-chan! I'm hungry! Can't get something to eat? Sasuke isn't there yet."

"NO! We'll miss our chance if we eat now! If you just stay quiet I promise to buy you a bowl of ramen when this is over." Sakura barked at Naruto. She had to get him quiet somehow. Naruto grinned happily and turned back around.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Hey you guys, they're here." He said as he saw Sasuke and Ino walk up to the dumpling place.

Sakura jumped in her skin when she heard Shikamaru say that. She didn't say anything but she did observe what was going on with the two. Ino was clinging onto Sasuke and acting like her normal, annoyingself. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't interested in anything that was going on.

Sakura sighed and continued to observe. _Maybe she really does really like Sasuke-kun after all. Then again, this did just started. _

"This seems to be quite boring and unproductive, don't ya think?" A voice said coming from behind the group.

Sakura snapped around and noticed Temari kneeling beside her. "Temari-san!" She yelled in surprise.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru heard Sakura and drew their attention to her. They as well saw Temari.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" Shikamaru was happy that she was there but was now extremely puzzled as to why she was there.

"Temari? What's she doing here? You didn't tell me she was coming too!" Naruto protested to Sakura.

Sakura growled at him. "We didn't know she was coming!" Once she calmed down she turned back to Temari.

"I broke away from my group for a little bit, they won't miss me much. I just wanted to know how things were going since things are starting to get interesting." Temari said quite enthused.

"Nothing has happened yet. Sasuke-kun and Ino just walked over to that dumpling shop over there. We're just waiting now for something to occur."

Temari shook her head and laughed. "Sakura, from what I know it seems like you have a good plan, but do you actually think you'll keep Sasuke by sitting back and doing nothing? At this rate, whether or not she likes Shikamaru, she'll take advantage of the situation and claim Sasuke as her own. You have to be both offensive and defensive. To get any type of result you have to initiate an action first. Shikamaru should've told you that, right?" She looked over at him and winked.

Shikamaru moaned and shrugged his shoulders. "It was troublesome and not my situation."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that if you truly want to find out how Ino feels you have to play the offensive part of getting into her mind."

Sakura continued to intently stare at Temari. She was absolutely right. _Temari-san does have a point. I didn't think this through enough._ Sakura was eager now to find out what Temari had in mind. "So what do you suppose we do then?"

"Just watch, wait and learn." Temari said and got up. She walked over to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

"Huh? What the?" Shikamaru said as Temari dragged him along towards the back of the alley.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Temari and Shikamaru disappeared around the corner.

"What's she doing with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope it works." Sakura replied. All she could do now was put her trust in Temari.


	7. Chapter 7

**'.Serene. Panda.':** Don't worry about giving short reviews. At least you did review...that's all that matters!

**Temchan:** Yes, I do agreeand Ino and Shikamaru pairingswant to make me puke as well. About the fluff...we'll see what the future holds ;). I already know what I want to do.

**darkdreamerx:** I'm glad that you love my story, but as I said before that this is a shika/tema fic. Non-the-less you should still continue reading! Maybe something will happen between Shikamaru and Ino, who knows.

**Marixis:** The Shika/Tema pairing is definately not one found often, but is probably one of the best and cutest pairings ever! Since there weren't any "current" non-one shot stories about them I thought that I would take a stab at it, and I'm glad I did.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 7**

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing Temari?" Shikamaru exclaimed as Temari made him follow her through the back alleys and towards the street.

"You'll see." She replied as she stopped in the middle of the street. They were now down a little ways from the dumpling shop and the alley that Naruto and Sakura were hiding in. Temari repositioned herself next to Shikamaru and wrapped both of her arms around his one. She also made sure she was on the side that would be closest to the shop.

"Before I see, I want to know what troublesome thing you're doing." Shikamaru ordered. Though he doesn't care about most things, Shikamaru had to know about this since it involved him.

Temari sighed. _Boys are so stupid. _"We're going to try to get a reaction out of this Ino girl to see if she actually likes you."

Shikamaru groaned as a sweat drop ran down his forehead. _Why me?_

"Ok, let's go before we miss our chance! Just follow my lead." Temari began to walk while holding onto Shikamaru. He groaned again since he didn't want to do this.

When they started getting closer, Temari could finally see inside the dumpling shop to see who was there. There was only a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy sitting together in the shop.

"Is that Ino and Sasuke?" Temari whispered to Shikamaru. She didn't want to initiate her plan if it wasn't them and also had to make sure.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered as he looked over at the dumpling shop. He knew for a number of reasons he couldn't get out of this, so he just started playing along like Temari asked.

Almost immediately after Shikamaru responded, Temari began the plan that he was still confused about. Shikamaru looked at Temari butnoticed out of the corner of his eye that they were right in front of where Ino and Sasuke were sitting.

"Oh Shikamaru-chan! You're so funny!" Temari began as she giggled like a school girl. "You're cute when you blush! We should go see a movie Shikamaru-chan!" Temari squeezed Shikamaru's arm and put her head on his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed. He couldn't believe how Temari was acting. Normally he would get extremely annoyed or not even pay attention, but he wanted to laugh for some reason.

Suddenly, Shikamaru was jerked towards an alley by Temari. He looked over and saw that they had already past the dumpling shop by quite a ways. Shikamaru turned back to Temari, who had a relieved look on her face, and raised his eyebrow.

"So that was your plan?" He asked quite puzzled.

"SHH! One thing girls don't like is to see a boy she likes with another girl. Watch and see what happens." Temari explained as she slightly peered around the corner.

Shikamaru just heaved a huge sigh and sat back against the building wall that was across from Temari. He still couldn't figure out Temari or any woman for that matter. _How troublesome._ Shikamaru thought as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look.

What Temari witnessed didn't surprise her at all. At first Ino didn't do anything, but after a couple of minutes she started looking around as if she lost something.

_I recognize her now. She IS that girl who left that restaurant in a mad hurry._ Temari thought to herself as she continued to watch Ino.

Sasuke didn't really seem compliant to Ino's actions, but Temari did make out some lip movement so he had to of asked Ino what she was doing. After what seemed like an eternity, Ino finally got up and started walking in the way that Temari and Shikamaru walked.

"Shikamaru! Get over here!" Temari quietly ordered as she pulled Shikamaru to the side she was on.

"Huh? What now?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Quiet! Ino's coming!" Temari barked as she sat back as far as she could against the wall.

From being on Ino's team, Shikamaru knew how explosive and violent she could get. He as well sat as far back as he could to get out of sight and didn't say a word.

Ino quickly passed by and once she was out of sight, both Temari and Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Can we go back to where Naruto and Sakura are? I think it's a lot safer there and less troublesome." Shikamaru pleaded. He didn't want to feel Ino's wrath if they got caught.

"You read my mind." Temari winked as she got up and walked to the back of the alley.

_…"Temari-san!_ I can't believe it!" Sakura exclaimed in utter joy. She was shocked and pleased at Temari's "job-well-done".

"I didn't know you had it in you, Shikamaru." Naruto smiled and nudged Shikamaru.

"Ugh." Shikamaru moaned and looked up at the sky.

"So I guess Ino does like Shikamaru after all." Sakura added. _All right, damn it! Sasuke-kun is all mine now!_

Temari smiled at Sakura. "I guess it's safe to say so; yeah. But now do you see what I mean about being more dominant when dealing with something like this?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yes. Thanks!"

"Hey now! I don't need to deal with Ino liking me, too." Shikamaru said as he made a back-off gesture with his hands. He didn't realize it but his cheeks were starting to turn red too.

"So are you saying that you don't want to deal with me?" Temari faced Shikamaru to interrogate him. She gave him a wry smile as he began to sweat bullets.

"N…no no! It's not that. You see…" Shikamaru stuttered and scratched the back of his head. _Damn it. I don't know how to deal with girls. I don't want to either! They're too troublesome. Help me out clouds!_

"Uh huh." Temari said sarcastically and kissed Shikamaru's cheek. She made him turn completely red.

"Temari-san. Now that you've figured out that Ino likes Shikamaru now, you're going to have to fight her to keep him. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked over at him in surprise. "That's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say all day."

Naruto blushed red. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Temari hooked her arm in one of Shikamaru's and then turned towards Naruto. "She seems like the kind of person to not let something like this sit. Ino will come searching to get her prize; Shikamaru. It's just a matter of time. I'm in no hurry and plus it's up to Shikamaru to decide who he wants anyway." At her last words Temari looked up at Shikamaru with a hopeful appeal.

Shikamaru looked back down at her. "Now you can just leave me out of this!"

Naruto laughed hard. "Sorry to say this Shikamaru, but you're stuck!"

"Don't rub it in." Shikamaru moaned as he now began to sulk more.

"Naruto does have a point." Temari agreed. "I'm sorry. I can't stay any longer because I need to get back to Gaara and Kankuro before they start getting suspicious."

"Alright. Thank you again, Temari-san!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Bye Temari-san!" Naruto said as well.

Temari gave Shikamaru one final kiss, as well as him giving her one, and waved goodbye. "I'll see ya soon!" She said as she jumped up onto the roof of a building.

* * *

Ino couldn't sit still anymore. Her once high-flying parade of victory was colliding to an end. Ino knew she won the battle over Sasuke when he asked her on a date, but now things were getting complicated. The fact that she saw Shikamaru walking with Temari hand-in-hand in all places made Ino very irritated.

Ino wanted to stay with Sasuke since he finally asked her, but she couldn't let Shikamaru get away from her either. Sasuke noticed Ino acting weird suddenly.

"Are you ok?" He asked almost annoyed.

Ino paused for a moment and thought. _What should I do? What should I do?_ "I…uh…I gotta go! I'm sorry." She shot up from her seat and walked off in the direction that Shikamaru and Temari walked.

Sasuke just looked at Ino who was stomping away. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "This really isn't my thing anyway." Sasuke said to himself then walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were.

Ino continued to steam as she walked down the street. She desperately wanted to rip Temari's head off. Mostly because Temari was with Shikamaru and she also ruined her date with Sasuke. _Damn that bitch. If I could only just see her one time…that's all it'll take. Just one time…_ Ino contemplated to herself.

By some sort of a miracle of a chance, Ino got her wish. As she was walking along the road, Ino spotted Temari jumping from roof to roof. _I thought she was with Shikamaru? Heh…their date must've just ended or something._ Ino thought to herself. Ino knew it was the perfect time so she jumped on top of a roof herself and began to pursue Temari a bit.

"Hey sand bitch!" Ino shouted and then stopped.

Temari stopped, turned around and noticed Ino standing a roof away. _Well shit. I didn't expect to personally encounter her, yet anyway, but oh well. _She thought but didn't say anything in response.

Ino got irritated at Temari's nonchalant attitude and blew up. "What the hell are you doing with Shikamaru!"

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Temari responded calmly.

"He's my teammate so I should care!" Ino yelled as she clenched her fist.

"Heh." Temari didn't change her disposition and continued to stay calm.

Ino completely lost it and exploded. "THAT'S IT! Fight me now!" She shouted and pointed her finger at Temari.

Temari was actually starting to get intrigued by Ino's enthusiasm, and knew she could use it to her advantage. "You seem very persistent. Are you sure you wish to battle me? I wouldn't recommend it."

"Shut up! I don't care what you say! I'll make sure that you'll never set foot near Shikamaru again! AAARRGGG!" Ino screamed and began to run towards Temari.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Temari stated and Ino suddenly stopped. "The sand is allied with Konoha, and I don't want to stir up anything and cause problems by fighting in public. Since you really want to fight me, I'll give you a handicap and let you prepare. Besides, I need to get back with my team to finish my mission for the day."

Ino growled to herself. She was really getting annoyed at how "cool" Temari was acting. "Fine. We'll fight tomorrow morning at the training grounds. It's away from the main town and won't draw attention." She pouted and folded her arms. _I can't believe she's underestimating me! She doesn't know who she's dealing with. I'll show her._

"Alright. I'll see you bright and early." Temari winked and continued on her way.

A vein began to pop in Ino's forehead. "Damn you Temari! How can you be so calm about this? You must not want Shikamaru then. I'll make sure you'll never come back here again." She said to herself. "You'll be sorry that you underestimated me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Also, does anyone know what the hell "Dattebayo" means? Naruto says it all the time and it bothers me that i don't know what it is! If any of you know, please tell me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure this is alright, Temari? What if Ino sees us?" Shikamaru asked apprehensively.

Temari gave a quick smile. "It's your guys' idea for this whole entire thing, right?"

"Yea…yeah but it was your idea for the fight!"

"No. It was Ino's." Temari said before she walked out into the open field. Shikamaru watched her walk away as he returned to where Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke were tucked away at.

Waiting impatiently for her by one of the practicing logs was Ino. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot rapidly. Obviously Ino wanted to get this done and over with.

"Well it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you got scared and ran off." Ino taunted. Her rage for Temari was growing by the second and getting increasingly fiercer.

"You never specified a time," Temari retorted back in a casual manner. "So technically I'm not late."

Ino gritted her teeth. _Damn bitch. She doesn't have to be so critical…and smart._

On the other hand Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were watching, from behind the brush, the two girls. Naruto was eager and energetic as ever while Sasuke was uninterested and Shikamaru was becoming a nervous wreck. Sakura kept her cool and attempted to control Naruto.

"So Ino actually challenged Temari to a fight?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

He nodded in response. "Crazily and extremely troublesome, yeah."

Sakura thought back to the Chuunin exam to when she and Ino fought and even when Temari battled her own opponents. Temari was very powerful when it came to controlling the wind with her huge fan. That had Sakura concerned. Not because she wanted Ino to win, but she didn't want her to get seriously injured. "Does Ino really stand a chance against Temari? She's at a major disadvantage."

Shikamaru remembered as well his battle with Temari. It was very intense, grueling and to him, "troublesome". "No, she doesn't stand a chance at all. Ino works best when in a group because she's a close combat fighter and her shintenshin no jutsu is meant to be used when spying. Temari is a long range fighter. There's no way Ino can't get close to her unless she comes up with an idea to do so, but she's not that smart unlike Temari. Gah…" Shikamaru heaved a huge sigh. "It was stupid and troublesome for her to do this." He finished explaining.

"I see." Sakura responded.

"Feh. This is boring," Sasuke began to say as he got up. "I'm leaving."

"Sas…Sasuke-kun! But it hasn't even started yet!" Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to stay.

Naruto noticed Sasuke and took a jab at him. "So I guess you're not going to be a man and stick around to watch…scardy-cat. I BET YOU'RE AFRAID THAT THEY'RE BETTER THAN YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. "Idiot." He replied then continued on his way.

Sakura immediately jumped onto Naruto and put him in a choker hold. "IDIOT! Do you want Ino to find out about us being here? Be quiet!"

"Hey hey! You guys are noisy." Shikamaru said as he held a finger in his ear. "You guys might want to be quiet because who knows what troublesome things Ino might do when she finds us." _Especially to me…or even Sakura._

Temari and Ino were still going at it verbally while the now trio were intently watching from their hidden spots. Ino continued to get fired up while Temari never changed her mood. That madeIno even more annoyed.

"I guess you're not as tough as you say you are. Come at me since you think so!" Ino attempted to taunt Temari more so she would strike first.

"I'm in no hurry. Besides, you're the one who wants this so much." Temari threw backwith ease. Ino was incredibly predictable so Temari knew how to push her buttons. She watched in amusement while leaning on her fan as Ino increasingly got mad.

Ino growled. "You'll be sorry you said that!" She didn't want to attack first but since Temari wasn't budging, she had to do it. "AARRRGGG!" Ino yelled as she ran towards Temari.

Surprisingly Temari never opened up her fan or moved into a defensive position as Ino charged her. Right before she approached Temari, Ino pulled out a kunai and took a swing at her. Temari easily dodged it and held up her closed fan to block a hidden kick. With hardly any effort Temari blocked and avoided all of Ino's numerous punches and kicks that were thrown. This part of the battle lasted several minutes as Temari barely used any energy and while Ino wasted hers.

Though using taijustu was all that Ino was doing, she was very quick and nimble about it. _There!_ Temari thought as she quickly found an opening to hit Ino. She took the end of her fan and thrusted it into Ino's stomach. Ino fell over as she suddenly lost her breath.

_Who's sorry now? That was very boring. _Temari thought to herself over her swift victory. Just when she was about to walk away, Temari noticed white smoke in the air. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. There on the ground was a log where Ino was previously crouched over. _Huh? No way! A replacement! She may be dim-witted, but that was a pretty good move. I may have a good fight after all._ Temari stood her ground and looked around for her opponent.

"HA! I fooled you there!" Ino yelled out as she jumped down from a tree that was quite a ways from Temari.

A sweat drop ran down Temari's forehead. _I think I was wrong about having a good fight. This girl is so stupid._

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "Damn you Ino."

"This fight isn't very exciting." Naruto mumbled.

"Hush!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"Nani!"

_This could get troublesome. Temari hasn't even done anything and has Ino out of breath. Ino is being stupid about fighting…again._ Shikamaru sighed and forced himself to watch the match. _Temari…please don't seriously hurt Ino. I know how you can get._

Ino stayed where she was and stared at Temari with a cunning smile. Temari repositioned her hands on her fan and swung it open and created a small dust cloud. She rested her arms on the bottom part but stayed attentive to anything that could possibly happen.

"I told you…you'll regret that you gave me that handicap." Ino snapped at Temari. She repositioned her feet and formed a circled seal with her hands.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide when he saw Ino's actions. "Idiot!"

Sakura and Naruto both looked at Shikamaru. "Huh?" They said in unison.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath before explaining. "You guys should remember from watching the Chuunin exam, especially you Sakura since you experienced it. The only way Ino can properly use her Shintenshin no jutsu is if her opponent is bound; just like she bound you, Sakura, using her hair and Chakra or when the person doesn't notice. In this case Temari isn't bound and she can move too fast for Ino to get a good shot and make it. If she misses, her mind will be unconscious for several minutes. Ino's being so troublesome! I don't know what she's doing."

Sakura remembered again the painful memories that Shikamaru recalled for her. Naruto just blankly stared at Shikamaru; he was still clueless. Both were silent as they placed their attention back on the fight.

"You know that's not going to work. I saw that during the Chuunin exam so for one thing I won't fall for it. Secondly, I'm not bound so I can freely move around and you'll have a harder time making it into my mind." Temari informed as she held up her fan.

"SHUT UP!" Ino shouted. "Shitenshin no-"

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Temari shouted and prevented Ino from finishing her jutsu. The winds were all colliding together now, along with the dirt, and causing the vision between them to blur.

Ino covered her face and head with her arms to protect herself from the sharp blades in the wind. Once it finally died down, she looked up and saw that Temari had disappeared. _Damn it. Where'd she go? _Ino thought as she frantically looked around herself.

Moments later Temari appeared again whilegliding down on her fan. She jumped off of it grabbed the bottom of her fan.Temari held it out to her side with part of it touching the ground. She and Ino now stood closer togetherthanthey did before.

Ino saw her and smirked. "You're not as smart as you think you are. Just take a look." She pointed down to Temari's feet.

Temari looked down and saw blue Chakra around her feet. Her eyes grew wide as she looked back up at Ino. Ino got her.

"You fell right in my trap," Ino chuckled to herself. _It's all over for her. There's no way she can get out._ Ino went into her formation again to do her justu for a second time. "So much for you being as strong and smart aseveryone says you are!"

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto's jaws all dropped. They too were surprised in Ino's deceptive trick.

"No way! She got Temari!" Shikamaru said in complete surprise. _Temari, please don't lose. I don't want to deal with Ino if she wins. I don't even want to deal with her if she loses._

"Wow! Now that Ino has Temari, what is she possibly going to do with her? It's not like she can say that she 'gives up' to a judge, dattebayo." Naruto said and made a point.

Both Shikamaru and Sakura looked over at Naruto. He was right for once. Neither of them said anything in response.

"Heh." Temari gave a slight grin. Despite being caught in Ino's trap, Temari was quite calm about everything. Ino didn't even notice.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done!" Ino shouted angrily. "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Once her words were out, Ino's body fell limp. Temari didn't move. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto were still intensely watching the battle. Who knew what would happen next. Did Ino really transfer herself into Temari's mind? What would she do if she did?

Then, out of no where, Temari finally moved and placed her free hand on her hip. "Nice try…" Temari paused for aMoment."Ino!" She finally said.

The Chakra around Temari's feet disappeared as she started to walk over to Ino. She closed her fan and touched Ino with the end of it. Ino didn't react and her body was still limp.

The three were absolutely dumbfounded about what happened. They for sure knew that Ino had Temari inher trap. Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto jumped out from behind the brush and ran up to Temari.

"Temari-san! What happened? We for sure thought that Ino had you." Sakura said in confusion.

"Yeah yeah! What happened, damn it?" Naruto agreed.

Shikamaru stood right in front of Temari with his hands in his pockets. "This is getting more troublesome." He sighed.

Temari placed her fan in the back of her belt and smiled. "I was playing her from the beginning. Ino is very predictable so I used it and her technique against her. A mistake on her part was revealing herself after her replacement technique. Knowing her she would've set up some sort of trap for me, preferably one on the ground. So to make her think that I would fall for it, I set up a diversion of using my fan to attack her and then disappeared from sight. When I set foot on ground again I wasn't actually on the ground. I was using my Chakra to levitate myself off the ground just enough that I wouldn't be caught."

"So that's the Chakra we saw! It wasn't hers after all." Sakura said.

Temari nodded. "Correct. I just acted as if I was caught. When she knew that I was in her trap, she would use her justu and do whatever she was planning on doing. I just quickly moved to the side when Ino completed her justu so it would miss me. I never wanted to hurt her since it was such an unfair match. I wanted it to be somewhat exciting, but it was still boring."

Shikamaru grinned. _Geeze…women are so troublesome. _"I guess that explains everything."

Temari giggled and kissed Shikamaru on his cheek. His face became bright red as usual. "She had no chance against me."

Sakura was amazed at Temari's analytical skill. _I wish I was a good fighter like Temari-san._ She sulked to herself.

Naruto himself was sulking too. He folded his arms andpouted. "Sakura-chan! Why can't you be strong and smart like Temari-san and fight over me?" Naruto complained.

Sakura faced Naruto and growled. "NARUTO! You are such an idiot!" She punched Naruto in the face and made him go flying.

In the midst of the celebrating, Ino finally became conscious. She pushed herself up and looked around. Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, and even the beat up Naruto were surprised at Ino's quick recovery.

Ino looked at Temari and noticed Shikamaru with his arms around her. "When the hell did you get here!" She yelled furiously at Shikamaru. Out of the corner of her eye Ino also saw Sakura and Naruto. "WHAT?You're here too forehead-girl?" Ino shot up and glared at Sakura.

Sakura didn't say anything but just stuck her tongue out at Ino.

A sweat drop ran down Shikamaru's face as Ino's anger continued to rise. "I…Ino! P…plea…please calm down!" _Damn it. Ino's pissed and going off the wall._

"SHUT UP YOU!" Ino barked at Shikamaru.

Naruto walked back over to the main group and joined in. "Heh heh heh. Someone's jealous." He laughed.

"IDIOT!" Ino shouted.

Sakura punched Naruto in the face again.

"I can't believe you were in in all this, Sakura!" Ino sternly said to Sakura.

Sakura knew Ino was either extremely upset or serious when she called her by her name and not "forehead girl". "Hey…you gotta do what you gotta do." Sakura responded.

Ino didn't responded but did clench her fists. She looked at Sakura and then at Temari and Shikamaru and back to Sakura. Ino stomped her foot and screamed. "AAAHH!" She couldn't take it anymore and walked away.

"Nani? What's up with her?" Naruto asked puzzled.

This time Sakura refrained from hitting Naruto and sighed. "Naruto…you are so stupid."

When Ino was finally out of sight Shikamaru let go of Temari and walked off while staring up at the sky. _What troublesome thing have I gotten myself into?_ He thought to himself and sighed.

Temari was a bit shocked. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong or offend either one." She asked concerned.

Sakura took note of Temari's worried look. "You're fine. Ino doesn't like losing and gets mad when she doesn't get what she wants. And you know how Shikamaru is."

Temari sighed. _Shikamaru…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Thank you once again to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I recently started my spring semester classes so I don't have as much time or brain power as before to write chapters and update. As much as I can, I'm trying to update at least once a week. I hate begging, but could you please give me more reviews? It gives me a lot of motivation and I really want to continue on with this story because I have great ideas for it in the future. Anyways, HAPPY READING!

Zelda-chic04

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 9**

Shikamaru sat down on the bench that was on top of a small building quite a ways away from the practice field and yawned. It was his "spot" and a place he frequently went to just to think and be lazy. Shikamaru let out a huge sigh, laid back on it and stared up at the clouds. The match between Temari and Ino had really got to him.

_Damn it. I thought it was really troublesome when Temari started having feelings for me. Now Ino has feelings for me as well and things are getting out of control. This is why I hate women. _Shikamaru let out another huge sigh and closed his eyes. A soft puff of warm afternoon air brushed against his face which comforted him little. A couple moments later Shikamaru heard footsteps but didn't move or open his eyes to see who it was.

"I thought I'd find you here." A familiar voice said.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked over by the steps to see his best friend, Chouji, standing there with a bag of potato chips in his hands as usual. "Hey." He responded with a half-smile and didn't move from his spot.

Chouji smiled and sat down next to Shikamaru. "What's up with Ino? I saw her stomping around Konoha quite angrily. What happened this time?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Being Ino's and Shikamaru's teammate, Chouji figured something had to have happened between the two when he saw Ino as mad as he did. Plus Shikamaru was in his thinking spot. He knew them both like the back of his hand.

Shikamaru gave a loud groan. "Ino's being troublesome again and going off the wall." He stopped for a minute. Chouji stared at him and waited for Shikamaru to continue. "She got jealous and challenged Temari to a fight and lost miserably. Apparently the fight was over me. I don't want to be caught up in such things."

Chouji finished listening to Shikamaru and continued eating his chips. "You're going to have to choose one. That's all about I can say, the rest is up to you."

Shikamaru grunted again. He didn't like the idea of dealing with women. He also didn't like how blunt Chouji could get sometimes.

"I hope you realize, but Temari's only here for a couple more days. The week is almost up." Chouji added and then burped.

Shikamaru shot up like a lightening bolt. "WHAT!" With dealing with his own feelings and Ino, he had lost all track of time. Shikamaru had hardly done anything to deepen or further his relationship with Temari. "Gah…" He smacked his forehead.

Chouji wanted to get Shikamaru's mind off of things for a bit and he knew just the thing. That's what his purpose of being there was.Chouji pulled out another bag of potato chips from his kunai pouch and tossed it on Shikamaru's lap.

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked over at Chouji. He had no clue what was going on.

Chouji just smiled and got out a third bag of chips for himself since he finished his previous one. "Remember when we were kids how we would always sit here and eat potato chips while looking at the clouds?"

A distant and warm memory suddenly came to Shikamaru. He did remember what Chouji was talking about. They had starting doing that right after he and Chouji became best friends. As boys, the two, along with several other kids, always played Ninja in back alleys of Konoha. No one ever wanted Chouji to be on their team since he was fat and slow. Shikamaru had stood up for him one day and left the game along with Chouji since everyone was being unfair.

"Yeah, I remember. Those were great times." Shikamaru smiled and opened up the bag of chips. He popped in a few chips into his mouth and looked up at the clouds. It was just like old times. _Chouji…you're a great friend. No one has come close to your kindness. Ever._

* * *

In themid afternoon hours the next day, Asuma and his team met at the barbeque restaurant for their weekly meeting once again. Asuma puffed on his cigarette and sighed. This week there was more tension than ever between the three of his students. The only thing that wasn't different was the amount of Korean barbeque that Chouji was inhaling.

Ino sat quietlyand had a dangerous aura about her. She mostly focused her concentration on Shikamaru who was sitting across from her. Shikamaru was sulking more than usual and didn't even try to look at Ino once. Neither one of them touched the meat that was cooking in front of them. Unlike Asuma, Chouji knew exactly what was going on.

Though he was avoiding Ino's glare, Shikamaru took an unnoticeable peek over at her. Every part of Ino was fuming. Shikamaru quietly sighed to himself and sunk lower in his seat. He was scared out of his mind of Ino. He had never seen Ino this mad before. _Damn it. This is very troublesome. All I wanted was to live a fun life as a ninja. Marry a woman who's not ugly or beautiful and have two kids. The first one would be a girl and the second one a boy. Once my daughter got married I would retire and die at an old age before my wife. Ugh…damn women are making my life troublesome. I never wanted this. _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Ok. Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Asume finally asked. The heavy air between them was really getting to him. _It's not like these guys are the most motivated people._ Asuma sighed.

No one said anything as the air became even thicker. Ino folded her arms and pouted more. After yesterday's fight she of course wasn't the happiest camper. The fact that an "outsider" came and took the guy she liked just wasn't sitting well with Ino. And what made it worse was that Shikamaru had feelings for the "outsider" too.

Chouji purposely ignored his teacher and stuffed more food in his mouth. He tried staying out of it as much as possible. Shikamaru never really said anything at the gatherings, unless spoken to, and just sulked more after the statement.

"Ugh…" Asuma groaned and scratched the back of his head. _What am I going to do with these three? _"Ok. If no one's going to talk, then I guess I have to use force."

"Argh!" Ino growled. She shot up from the bench and marched out of the restaurant.

Shikamaru and Chouji didn't react at all to Ino's actions though were both terrified on the inside. Asuma smacked his hand against his forehead and heavily sighed.

"Ohayo!" A voice said from outside. Asuma looked out the open air window and saw Kakashi standing there. He was confused as to why he was there.

"Uh…hello." Asuma responded. He was still perturbed about his students. "What do you need, Kakashi?"

"Kurenai said she wanted to see you. She said it's important and I was told that I would find you here." Kakashi responded in his cool manner.

_It must be about Kimi. Dealing with both of them is better than these three. But dealing with Kurenai and Kimi isn't the greatest thing either. _"Alright, thanks." Asuma motioned for Shikamaru to move and he complied. Kakashi waved his hand and continued on his way while reading Come Come Paradise.

Asuma and Kurenai had been married for some time now and have a young daughter, Kimi. She had recently turned seven and because of both of her parents being highly skilled Jounin, Asuma and Kurenai enrolled Kimi in the Ninja Academy. Normally, young children weren't admitted to the Academy until they were about eight or nine years old, but of course Kimi was an exception to the rule.

Once Asuma left, all that was there at the table was Chouji and Shikamaru. Both at the same time sighed in relief.

"I thought Ino would never leave." Shikamaru stated as he repositioned himself.

Chouji nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It felt like the air around her was going to choke me." Both Chouji and Shikamaru laughed in their new comfort.

Almost immediately Shikamaru stood up again and started to walk away from the table.

"Where are you going, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru stopped and turned around to face Chouji. "Temari's leaving tomorrow. Chances are she's at the Inn they're staying at, so I have to go see." _I don't want to leave him here alone though. _Shikamaru started to second guess.

Even though Chouji knew he was going to be alone at the table now, he was actually ok with it. He understood Shikamaru's feelings. "It's ok! Don't worry about me, I'm almost finished with the food anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes! You can see me any old time, but who knows when you'll be able to see Temari again."

_Chouji does have a point._ "Alright. See ya." Shikamaru waved his hand and walked out.

_…Shikamaru_ approached the door to the hotel room and stood there. It finally hit him that he had only a limited amount of time to see and be with Temari. As Shikamaru was about to knock, the door opened and Temari stood surprised on the other side.

"Shikamaru!" She said shocked but happy at the same time.

Shikamaru tried to say something but nothing came out. He couldn't even move to grasp Temari and take her into his arms. All Shikamaru could do was blush and stand nervously.

_Is this guy for real as I think he is? He's just standing there like an idiot and not making the first move._ Temari thought to herself. Out of impulse, Temari threw herself to Shikamaru and kissed him on the lips.

Shikamaru was a bit surprised and placed his arms around Temari's body. It was the first romantic moment they had together in a while. Both knew that their time together was slipping away rather quickly, and each wanted to savor every moment together from now on.

"Get a room you guys." Kankuro said almost disgustedly.

Temari and Shikamaru pulled apart immediately and looked over at Kankuro. He didn't have his headdress or his makeup on and he stood rather edgily against the wall.

"Are you going to get the food or not Temari?" Kankuro asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm going now." She replied annoyed. Kankuro always got irritable and cranky when he was hungry. It always got on her nerves when he was like that.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said. He wasn't sure what was going on.

Before Temari said anything she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and walked down the hall. "We're done with our mission for the day and Gaara and Kankuro wanted some ramen for lunch. I guess they heard from someone that it was good. They're both being babies and not wanting to go anywhere to eat, so because of that I was assigned as the delivery person to get their food."

_Geeze…she's so pushy. Just like my mom._ Shikamaru sighed to himself while he was still being drug by Temari. "You know you can let go now." He told her as they were already out on the street walking.

Temari looked down at her hand holding Shikamaru's arm and quickly let go. "Oh, sorry!" She blushed. "Anyway, where can I find some ramen?" Temari asked.

"There's a pretty good place not too far from here." Shikamaru answered as he grabbed Temari's hand to hold.

Temari blushed more as she looked up at Shikamaru. He was looking away as if he didn't want to show he was blushing too. Temari kissed Shikamaru's cheek and he instantly turned his head to her. It didn't surprise her at all that he was blushing too. It did surprise Temari though that Shikamaru was smiling quite happily. She responded to his smile with a smile of her own, and then the two of them shared a quick kiss on the lips.

_He's changed so much since the first time we encountered each other. Then again I changed a bit too._ Temari thought to herself.

"SHIKAMARU! TEMARI-SAN!" A loud, annoying voice yelled out.

Shikamaru's face turned extremely red and he quickly turned away in a pout. "Naruto…"

_It's that annoying runt again._ Temari said to herself as she raised an eyebrow.

Both she and Shikamaru stopped in front of the small food stand where Naruto was sitting and eating. "Shikamaru, shouldn't we be going? Kankuro gets really temperamental when he doesn't eat." Temari stated.

"We're here. This is Ichiraku's Ramen stand and they have the best ramen in the village." Shikamaru pointed out as he walked up to the stand.

"Yep, yep!" Naruto agreed.

Temari hesitated a little bit and then walked up to the counter next to Naruto. The owner, Ichiraku, was standing and waiting patiently for Temari to order.

"Ichiraku's ramen is the best!" Naruto began to boast. "All of them are really good, but I would recommend getting the miso pork ramen. That's the best one."

"That's the only one you eat." Ichiraku laughed.

Temari giggled a little bit. "Alright. I'll take four bowls of the miso pork ramen. To go if you can."

"Coming right up." The owner did a tiny bow and went to work on his creations.

"I trust you that this will be good. Otherwise Gaara and Kankuro will have to hunt you down. They don't like it when they get served bad tasting food." Temari teased.

Naruto shot straight up and began to sweat heavily. "N…n…n…n…no! Yo…you can trust me! I would never lie; especially about food, dattebayo!" He knew how powerful Temari's bothers were and didn't want to get beat up again by them.

Temari laughed at Naruto's reaction. He was so gullible and she knew that would get him. Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think that was really necessary." Shikamaru unenthusiastically scolded Temari.

"Oh come on. You gotta have fun once in a while. I think becoming a serious Chuunin has gotten to your head." Temari winked and elbowed Shikamaru heavily in his stomach. He bellowed out a low groan and leaned over onto one of the stools while trying to catch his breath.

"Your order's ready, ma'am." Ichiraku said as he placed a bag withfour bowls of ramen on the counter.

_That was really quick._ "Thank you." Temari placed the money on the counter and walked away while dragging Shikamaru behind her again.

Naruto was still scared and didn't move to eat any more ramen as the couple left.

Several minutes later Temari and Shikamaru finally made it back to the Inn in time to deliver the food. Shikamaru had finally regained his composer after his blow to the stomach earlier. He still couldn't explain to himself how he could still want to be with Temari despite how bossy and tough she is.

When they arrived at the door to the room, Temari stopped and turned to face Shikamaru. They both stared at each other for the longest time not saying anything or moving. Shikamaru was still shy about his feelings and Temari was waiting to see if Shikamaru had any balls to make a move first.

"If you got the food, at least bring it in!" Kankuro yelled out as he swung open the door. "We can smell it from in there so we know you have it."

Temari spun around and noticed her irritated brother behind her. "Sor…sorry Kankuro. Here, take it in. I'll be only but a minute." She handed Kankuro the bag and he marched off after taking it. Temari heavily sighed. _I hate it when he gets like that._

Kankuro's actions didn't really affect Shikamaru. He just continued to stand in front of Temari and sulk like his usual self. Temari now felt herself being pulled into two directions. She wanted to stay with Shikamaru, but Temari knew that she had to get back with her team.

"I…I really should be going. Thanks for coming with me." Temari tried to smile at the end of her statement.

Shikamaru wanted to spend more time with Temari, but he knew that she had to be with her brothers. Against his own will, Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Temari on the forehead. "Alright."

Temari felt her face get hot and butterflies began to fly in her stomach. "Can we meet tonight?" She said quietly and quick.

Shikamaru didn't say anything at first after Temari spoke. "Uh…sure. Meet me at the practice field where you and Ino fought. We'll go somewhere else from there." He responded after finally comprehending what she said.

"Ok. I'll see you then." Temari smiled and walked into the room and shut the door.

Shikamaru was left standing by himself and sighed. He stood there for a few minutes until it finally hit his brain that he should leave. After receiving the message in his mind, Shikamaru walked down the hall and down the steps to leave.

_I see. If I can't beat her physically, then I'll just have to beat her emotionally. I wonder what dirt I can get._ Someone thought to their self as they peered out of a large vase once Shikamaru was out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 10**

Shikamaru heavily sighed and leaned against one of the practice logs. He looked ahead into the darkness and remembered the fight from two days before. It still troubled Shikamaru that Ino and Temari were fighting over him and that his own teammate would sink to such a low level. Shikamaru groaned and placed both of his arms behind his head. _Gah…how troublesome._

Over a ways in the bushes, Ino lay in secret to spy on Shikamaru and Temari. Since Temari wasn't there yet she was getting very uneasy. _Damn it, can't she hurry up? _Ino said to herself. _Shikamaru did say to meet here from what I heard. I could use a replication jutsu, but things wouldn't go over well if she came and I was playing her still. _Ino groaned and continued to watch Shikamaru closely as she waited.

Moments later Temari appeared in the distance and walked towards Shikamaru. Ino sneered at her arrival and wanted to rip Temari's face off. Shikamaru finally cracked a smile as the bright moonlight revealed Temari's presence. He only took a couple of steps towards her as Temari walked the rest of the way. Once Shikamaru and Temari met they shared a short romantic moment under the moon as they kissed each other.

Ino's heart sunk as she watched. Normally she would get angry and spout off, but this time things were different. For once Ino felt miserable from the whole ordeal. She wished she was the one Shikamaru was kissing and not Temari. The feeling didn't last long when Ino violently shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. "Damn it! I better not let my emotions get the best of me. I gotta win this even if it's the last thing I do!" Ino softly said to herself. _I can't afford to make a fool out of myself again._

"Well?" Temari grinned after she pulled away. "You did say that we were gonna go somewhere else from here, right?"

"Follow me." Shikamaru responded and grabbed Temari's hand. They began to walk in the direction where Ino was.

Ino hid behind the bushes more while Shikamaru and Temari walked dangerously close to where she was. _Damn…I gotta follow them now. Luckily it's dark out so they can't see me._ She thought to herself. Once Shikamaru and Temari were far enough away to not notice, Ino left her hideout and followed them.

…_Shortly_ after leaving, Shikamaru and Temari arrived at their destination and stood there for a moment. Shikamaru motioned for Temari to sit on the bench that was near and sat next to her after she took the invite.

"Where are we?" Temari asked. She looked up at the sky and noticed the stars twinkling vividly. Even though she had been in Konoha for a while Temari still couldn't figure out where they were, especially in the dark.

"We're in my 'secret' place," Shikamaru started after he laid back on the bench. "It's troublesome, but I wanted to bring you someplace special since this is our last night together."

Temari jumped in her skin. She looked down and noticed that Shikamaru had just put his arm around her waist. "Your 'secret' place, eh?" Temari mimicked Shikamaru once her nerves settled down.

"Yeah. No one except for you and Chouji know about this place. I come here every so often to think and to look at the clouds." Shikamaru smiled and stared up at the starry night sky. He loved being able to relax.

Temari looked down at Shikamaru. _Shikamaru seems really sentimental and sensitive now. It's a wonder why no one ever sees this side of him or why he never brings it out normally._

Unknown to the couple, Ino concealed herself on the next building over and watched them impatiently. It was as close as she could get since the roof that Shikamaru and Temari was on was too small for her to hide on.

"I still don't see what he sees in her. I mean, she's all the way from the Sand…and…and…" Ino sighed when she couldn't think of anything else to complain about. _There haven't been any opportunities to make my attack and there still aren't any. Damn it. I can't use my jutsu because he'd notice right away. He knows it too well. _Ino huffed and folded her arms and continued to painfully watch.

Temari shivered a little bit in the cool night air. She still wasn't used to the Fire Country's climate. Shikamaru felt Temari's shiver and squeezed her waist to get her to lie down.

"Why don't you lay down with me? You're cold." Shikamaru suggested.

Without argument Temari repositioned herself next to Shikamaru. She wrapped an arm over him and placed her head on his chest. Temari could feel butterflies starting to form again in her stomach, and her face got even redder than before as she felt Shikamaru breathe. It was odd for Shikamaru to be that up front so it made Temari warm on the inside; he definitely liked her. Temari now felt comfortable and safe with Shikamaru and never wanted to leave his side.

_What happened to me? Have I really softened? _Temari sighed. _Stupid boys._ She thought to herself and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

Ino sighed and slouched over from observing. "I can't take it anymore!" She repositioned herself to perform her justu. _This is my only chance! They don't seem to be talking or moving so I have to do this now. He for sure won't notice. _

As hard as she was trying, Ino attempted to stay strong in controlling her emotions and staying focus. Watching Shikamaru and Temari really did a number on Ino's mental state and it was just getting worse for her.

_Pull yourself together! Do it now or you'll lose Shikamaru forever!_ Ino yelled at herself.

At that moment Ino finally broke down and cried. It finally hit her. _It's no use. Have I really lost him? _Ino thought to herself as her sorrow began to overwhelm her. Ino couldn't bear it anymore and got up to leave. It was the only thing she could do at that point. Nothing that Ino could possibly do at that moment would change things to her benefit. Not even getting into Temari's mind again would work.

Shikamaru smiled and sighed. He took in the moment and never wanted it to end. He didn't want Temari to leave. _How troublesome is this? I'm head over heals for a girl who's more bossy than my mom. I just hope I can see Temari again after she leaves._ Shikamaru looked down and saw that Temari had her eyes closed. _Heh…she must've fallen asleep._

Shikamaru and Temari didn't really talk much while they were there, and Shikamaru didn't really care if they did talk. All he wanted to do was to spend their last few moments together peacefully and alone with no interruptions. Since Temari had already fallen asleep, Shikamaru let her be and continued to take in the moment.

Shikamaru inhaled the night air and closed his eyes. Being in his secret spot with the girl he loved was more than he could ever ask for.

* * *

Temari opened her eyes and hazily looked around. _Am…am I dreaming?_ She thought and rubbed her eyes to see her surroundings clearer. Temari noticed that she was lying with Shikamaru and realized that she wasn't dreaming.

_Oh shit!_ Temari quickly shot up to a sitting position.

Remembering that she fell asleep with Shikamaru, Temari looked to see if she accidentally woke him up. He was still sleeping. Temari sighed in relief and looked up at the dying night sky. It was still dark but she could see the sunlight starting to lighten up the sky. _This isn't good. I need to get back before Kankuro and Gaara notice that I was gone. We're going to be leaving soon, too._

Temari stood up and looked at Shikamaru. Her heart melted as she watched Shikamaru peacefully sleep. _I'm sorry Shikamaru. I wish we could've had a better goodbye. I hope you'll make it to the gate in time. Good-bye._ Temari said in her mind to Shikamaru. Immediately, she jumped over to the nearest roof and began her long trek to the Inn.

_Whew. No one seems to be up. That's good._ Temari comforted herself after she slowly opened up the door into the room and looked around. Temari tried not to disturb her sleeping comrades as she quietly tip-toed towards her room.

"And where have you been all night?" A voice said.

Temari immediately stopped and turned around. "Gaara!" _Shit...how stupid am I for forgetting that Gaara doesn't sleep? _Gaara was sitting by the sliding window of the main room and didn't move.

"Quiet. You'll wake everyone up."

"S…sorry Gaara. I…I was…" She paused. Temari didn't want to say what really happened, but she just sighed and confessed anyway. "I was with Shikamaru. We had to see each other one last time! Please understand, Gaara!"

Gaara folded his arms and sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just get to bed before Sensei and Kankuro wake up." He ordered and then put his attention back to the outside world.

"Yes Gaara." _I hate it when he gets bossy. I swear he purposely forgets I'm his older sister._ Temari sighed and quietly walked into her room.

…_Shikamaru_ let out a huge yawn and stretched out his arms. "How troublesome. We both fell asleep, Temari." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and waited for a response from Temari. "Temari?" He finally rubbed his eyes and realized that Temari was gone.

_Damn it. Women are so troublesome._ Shikamaru thought to himself. "Why would Temari leave without waking me up and saying good-bye? She could've at least taken me with her up to the main gate. Damn woman." He sighed heavily.

Shikamaru leaned forward onto his knees and stared up at the sky. It was very early in the morning since the sun was just starting to rise. A few clouds floated on by in the orange-blue sky. Shikamaru stood up and faced in the direction in which the main gate was located.

"I hope I'm not too late." Shikamaru said to himself as he jumped off of the roof and started running.

When Shikamaru finally arrived at the gate his heart sunk. Neither Temari nor the rest of her team were at the gate for him to see off.

"It is kind of early so they've probably haven't arrived yet." Shikamaru tried to reassure himself. Temari was everything to him and he wanted to have a proper farewell if possible. Shikamaru sighed and leaned up against the huge wall.

"What's a Chuunin like you doing here? You should be properly escorted by a Jounin." The guard ninja addressed to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and grumbled. "I'm only here to say good-bye to someone."

"And who would that be?"

"One of the sand ninja's who was leaving today."

The guard thought for a minute. "I'm sorry to say but you're a bit late."

"Huh?" Shikamaru was confused.

"A group of ninjas from the Hidden Sand village just left several minutes ago. You just missed them."

"No way! It can't be!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he ran out into the middle of the road leading out of the village. He looked down the road and in fact did see outlines of four ninja's walking away from Konoha. No doubt about it that it was the sand ninjas.

"Temari! Wait, Temari!" Shikamaru shouted while he ran down the road a little ways. He was too far away for Temari to hear him.

"STOP!" The guard yelled out at Shikamaru. "You know you're not allowed out of the village unless you're on a mission assigned by the Hokage."

Shikamaru immediately stopped and stared at Temari who was walking farther and farther away. The guard did have a point and he could get into a lot of trouble if he went any further.

Shikamaru didn't move and just continued gazing out at the shrinking figures. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the ground. _I…I love you…Temari._


	11. Chapter filler

**Author's note:** As you can see, this is not a usual chapter for this story. This is a _**FILLER**_! AAAHH! Anyway, it's about as stupid and useless like episode 101 of Naruto, but nonetheless it's funny (I got "inspiration" for part of this chapter from an amv I watched called _Real Ninjas_. It's not a bad amv, there's just a part at the end that gave me my "inspiration". Watch it for yourself and find out!). There is a reason for this (not the meaning of the storyline of the chapter, but why there's a filler) and the story will promptly resume after this chapter. I won't keep you hanging like the current season of Naruto is! Enjoy! (caution…this chapter might get a little strange, but just remember, **IT'S A FILLER** and has no worth to the story itself…please stay tuned for the next chapter).

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Filler chapter:** What boys do at a ramen shop

It was a nice, warm day in Konoha and some of the local ninja's were gathered at Ichiraku's Ramen shop for lunch. Those of who were in attendance today were Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba (and Akamaru of course), Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Chouji and Neji. Everything was peaceful until Naruto had to open his big mouth.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! How can you eat while reading pervert hermit's book and with a mask on!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto! Quiet down! There's no need to shout." Shikamaru groaned as he stuck a finger in his ear.

Everyone, except Naruto and Kakashi, sighed heavily.

"Let's not go through this again." Neji said annoyed.

"You're so stupid Naruto." Sasuke retorted.

"C'mon guys, we can't enjoy good ramen with everyone arguing." Chouji added.

"Geeze, you sound like my mother." Kiba laughed at Chouji.

"I don't want to get started with my mom." Shikamaru sighed.

"For your information, this isn't _Come Come Paradise_." Kakashi finally stated to Naruto.

Everyone turned to Kakashi wide eyed. He just blinked at them.

"This is _Proctology for Dummies_." Kakashi closed the book and held up the cover to the boys.

"Let me see that!" Naruto grabbed the book and flipped through it. "Nani? What's this?" He held up a page with a very detailed picture to Kakashi.

Kakashi turned red a little bit. "Oh that. That's when-"

"NO!" Everyone besides Naruto shouted.

"Hey dumbass, take a look at who wrote it." Kiba snickered.

Naruto closed the book and looked at the cover and noticed that none other than the pervert hermit himself, Jiraiya, wrote it. "WHAT THE? YOU'RE READING ANOTHER NAUGHTY BOOK, SENSEI!" Naruto shot out of his seat, almost knocking over his ramen bowl.

"It's not what you think. It's an informative book to help me become a proctologist." Kakashi said.

"Now why would you want to become that?" Lee finally came into the conversation.

"Just something to do I guess."

"What is proc...tio…lo…gist, dattebayo?" Naruto asked foolishly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what a proctologist is?" He laughed and Akamaru barked into the conversation.

"A proctologist is a doctor who specializes in the diseases of the anus and rectum, hence proctology." Rock Lee stood up and informed intellectually.

"Nani?" Naruto was still lost.

"You're hopeless." Neji remarked.

"I agree." Sasuke agreed.

"Now why would you want to go and do such a troublesome thing like that, Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru sighed and ignored Naruto.

"I don't know. It's just something I've always wanted to do, I guess." Kakashi replied solemnly even though Shikamaru asked the same question as Rock Lee.

"I still don't get it, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone fell over in their chairs.

"You never get anything." Kiba mocked Naruto.

"Hey now! Lets not get into any graphic details, ok? I'm eating here." Chouji scorned.

"I will have to agree with him." Lee added.

"Well…" Shikamaru took in a deep breath. "We may just have to, Chouji. Kakashi-sensei, please explain this troublesome matter to Naruto."

"Will there ever be a time to eat ramen in peace?" Neji questioned.

"With Naruto around, never." Sasuke answered. "Can we please change the subject?"

"HEY! I heard that!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who was right next to him.

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING?" Shikamaru screamed at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, would you rather continue dealing with Naruto being an idiot or inform him about proctology so he can shut up?" Kiba brought up.

"You do have a point…" Sasuke turned back to his ramen and attempted to shut out his teacher and Naruto.

"Ahem…" Kakashi cleared his throat and flipped through the pages of his book. "Alright, Naruto…this is the first part of a proctology exam." Kakashi pointed to the first picture. "Now this is it close up." He turned the page for the next picture.

Naruto, still lost, just stared intently at the pictures not understanding a thing. Kakashi, not paying attention to Naruto's incontinence, continued on.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "It looks like someone's sticking something up someones-"

"OK! I think that's enough!" Lee swiped the book away from Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

A sweat drop ran down everyone's face, including Naruto.

"Like I was saying, can we PLEASE change the subject? Talking about Kakashi-sensei doing nasty things really isn't going well while eating ramen." Sasuke pleaded. Everyone, but Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So I hear you got yourself a girl now, Shikamaru." Kiba nudged him.

"Damn you, Kiba. Shut up." Shikamaru whined.

"What's this about a girl I hear?" Lee chirped in.

"Nothing."

"Yes something! I heard Ino has the hots for you but you turned her down for Temari." Kiba interrogated.

Shikamaru turned red. "Kiba…shut up. I don't have a girl."

"You're lucky, Shikamaru. I'm still trying to win over Sakura-san." Lee said.

"I can see why she doesn't like you. You have fuzzy eyebrows, a weird haircut…you're just weird all over." Naruto tried to sound smart.

"You are incorrect, Naruto-kun. Just yesterday Sakura-san accepted to go on a date with me, so I'm one step closer to my goal."

Naruto huffed and folded his arms. "Why can't I get girls?"

"I have many reasons. Want me to say them?" Kiba sneered. "Take a look at Sasuke and Neji over there. They'll never get girls."

"What do you mean? Sasuke's part of the "cool group" and he always has girls wanting him. Troublesome bastard." Shikamaru stated.

"True. But with his attitude, he'll never get one."

A vein popped in both Sasuke's and Neji's forehead.

"Hey! I'm only stating the facts!" Kiba tried to cover himself. Akamaru barked in his defense. "Anyway, Kakashi-sensei over there…I don't even want to go there. Who knows what he does. I'm sure he's got swarms of girls after him too, if ya know what I mean." Kiba winked. "Now Chouji…stop eating dude! At this rate you'll never get a girl to like you."

No one said anything and just stared at Kiba.

"Since when do you know so much about dating?" Neji grumbled.

"Yeah really. You couldn't get a girl even if your life depended on it! You're too much like a hairy animal!" Naruto hassled Kiba.

"You shouldn't even be talking!" Kiba barked back.

"Guys! Guys! Enough already! Just because Shikamaru and I have girls doesn't mean you need to get so hasty about it." Rock Lee tried to calm things down.

"I do not have a girl…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"It's ok if you don't want to admit it. I wouldn't admit it either if I was seeing Ino, or even Temari." Naruto put his arm around Shikamaru and slyly said.

"You're such an idiot. NOW GET OFF ME!" Shikamaru smacked Naruto away.

"You guys are so annoying. I'm leaving." Sasuke got up and started walking away.

"I agree. Bye." Neji got up as well and left.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's with them, dattebayo?"

"You don't let anything pass you, huh Naruto?" Kiba taunted, being sarcastic.

"Leave him alone, Kiba-kun." Lee warned.

"Since when do you stand up for Naruto?"

"I don't. Naruto can't help it if he's dim-witted and can't understand anything. We just have to help those who are underprivileged and have problems." Lee explained.

"I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh…right. Just like Shikamaru isn't a ladies man?" Kiba snickered.

"Hey hey now! Don't get me involved in this troublesome thing." Shikamaru complained and folded his arms.

"Too late." Chouji added. Shikamaru glared at him.

"I still don't know what proct…olo…gy…is…" Naruto said with no restraints.

Everyone, but Naruto and Kakashi, fell over in their chairs again. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Lesson 2: The exam." Kakashi started and addressed Naruto.

"Ok…I'm not staying for this…" Shikamaru gave up and walked out of the ramen shop.

"I'm with you!" Chouji ran out after Shikamaru.

"Don't leave me here with these weirdos!" Kiba shouted and left.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Lee bowed and followed the others out.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other.

"What's with them, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am so lucky and thankful to be able to post this chapter today. My computer somehow got infected by a Trojan virus earlier this week and it's still not working right. I'm using the other computer in my house which I never use (mostly since I have my own). So anyway, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!

Zelda-chic04

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The Clouds are nice

**Chapter 11**

The air was pleasant and cool that morning. Though it was the sweltering month of August, it comforted Shikamaru as he walked down one of the busy Konoha streets. Hands in his pockets and eyes up in the clouds, Shikamaru sighed and grinned.

Being twenty-one years old and now a Jounin, Shikamaru was more at ease and mature than when he was a younger ninja. He was finally out of the house, away from his nagging mother, and on his own with the daunting responsibility of protecting the village. To him life was getting better and "easier", but doing missions and doing "troublesome" things still got to him; especially now that he has his own ninja squad to train. Shikamaru and Neji were the only Jounins around their age who actually had their own teams to be responsible for.

Everyone, including Naruto, over the years had increased their ninja skills and finally made their way to being a Jounin. Sakura trained under Tsunade-sama, one of the legendary Sennin, and gained monsterous strength and medical knowledge from her. She, along with Shizune, heads up and leads the medical ninja squads on missions and in times of need. Naruto was one of the last of the "rookie nine" to become a Jounin. This is because he was gone with another one of the legendary Sennin, Jiraiya, training for a few years. Sasuke quickly became a Jounin before Shikamaru even though Shikamaru was the first one out of the rookie group to become a Chuunin. Because of his great skills and knowledge, Sasuke was sent out on an extreme mission four years ago and never returned. Because of that he's now considered a missing-nin and there are still missions that are based around finding him. There have been rumors that he was taken in by Orochimaru, the last of the three Sennin, but it hasn't been confirmed.

Shikamaru's old teammates, Ino and Chouji, haven't been together as a team doing missions for a long time; mostly ever since Shikamaru picked up the responsibility of a ninja team. Chouji, along with Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Hinata, is part of a special ninja group that performs top secret missions (a separate group from ANBU) for the protection and benefit of the Fire Country. Ino on the other hand helps out at the academy and with her father on missions. Because of everyone being older and on their own, communication has dwindled a bit and some ties had been lost. Sakura and Ino haven't talked to each other ever since Sasuke disappeared. Shikamaru had been really busy with his team and Chouji with his missions so neither of them have talked or done anything together for a long while. They still try to get together for Korean Barbeque every so often, when their schedules permit it.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath of the fresh air and continued to briskly walk down the road. He had receiveda messageearlier that morning that the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama, needed to see him. About three years prior the former 3rd Hokage had fallen ill and passed away from natural causes. By Jiraiya's idea, he had recommended that Tsuande become the next Hokage over him.

"Shikamaru! Hey!" A female voice cried out.

Shikamaru unwillingly looked up and saw Ino waving at him from a table that she was sitting at. He quickly moved his hand to wave and walked on by without saying a word.

_Damn Ino. _He thought to himself.

A few years after the sand ninja, especially Temari, left Konoha last (which was about eight years ago), Shikamaru and Ino had started dating. Shikamaru was getting annoyed with Ino hanging all over him and though it was troublesome to put up with it any longer. So he finally asked Ino out and they dated for a little over a year. Needless to say he wasn't very interested in Ino or didn't really like her much during their dating course, and to add to all that Shikamaru still had hidden feelings for Temari. Since then Shikamaru did all he could to avoid Ino. And no matter what happened between the two of them or just Shikamaru himself these past eight years, he could never stop thinking about Temari. She had his heart for good and every so often he would get extremely depressed just thinking about Temari.

Finally, after daydreaming and walking for what seemed like miles, Shikamaru entered the Hokage's main office.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru stated after he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You're late, Shikamaru-sensei!" Sarutobi Kimi, one of Shikamaru's students, chirped with a scornful smile. His other two students, Kenjiro Yuki and Nagashima Makoto, sighed at both their teammate and teacher. Kimi was always flirting with and hanging all over Shikamaru and Shikamaru was always either late or just being lazy.

Tsunade looked up at Shikamaru with her hands folded in front of her face. "Nara Shikamaru. Thank you for finally coming."

Shikamaru nodded his head in respect. "Why are my students here? They're supposed to be resting and training on their own for a couple days for the Chuunin exam." He questioned. Shikamaru was a bit puzzled as to why they were there.

"I have a special mission for your team. All of the other teams are either out on other missions or doing training, so you're what we need." The Hokage informed.

"But my team is doing training too! Can't you assign another team that isn't going to participate in the Chuunin exams to do this?"

"Quiet! Yes…you may be doing training, but the other teams that are training as well are outside of Konoha right now, and you're the only one in Konoha and available. It's a simple B-rank mission and will be able to be completed in a week. I need you to do it because rookie teams can't do such a high ranked mission. Besides, the Chuunin exam isn't for another two weeks so once you're done with this, you still have time to train."

Sweat began to roll down Shikamaru's forehead. _This is troublesome…_

"It's ok, Shikamaru-sensei!" Kimi squeezed Shikamaru's arm. "This can be a part of our training too! Whatever the mission is that is…I hope it's not too hard!" Kimi squeezed his arm tighter and smiled.

Shikamaru cringed and tried to pry her off of him.

"You're so annoying…" Makoto said under his breath to Kimi.

"Are you done?" Tsunade glared at Shikamaru and his team. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, here's your mission." Tsunade handed the scroll to one of the Chuunins standing next to her who in turn handed it to Shikamaru to read. "You will be escorting a high official from the country of the Sand back to his home country."

Makoto yawned. "This is going to be a boring mission."

"Be quiet! The Hokage-sama is speaking!" Yuki snapped at him.

"Silence you two!" A vein popped on Tsunade's head. "Once you arrive in the Sand, you will be escorting a ninja team back to Konoha that will be participating in the Chuunin exams. Normally Ninja teams from other countries don't need escorting, but with the rise of killings and ninja's going missing, we have to take as many precautions as we can."

"So where can we meet up with this official and when are we leaving?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tomorrow morning you will meet at the main gate and the official will be waiting there for you."

"So what about the team we're bringing back? Who will they be?"

"I don't know. They'll inform you when you arrive there."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Alright. Thank you, Hokage-sama." He bowed and left the office with his students following his lead.

"This seems so exciting! I've never been outside of the Fire Country before! I can't wait!" Kimi squealed and jumped out into the middle of the street.

Despite her excitement, everyone was lagging behind Kimi and just now exiting the building. Shikamaru yawned and followed his other two students out. Makoto folded his arms and huffed. He was always either mad or annoyed about something. Yuki just sighed and tried to walk past Makoto. He looked up and saw Kimi still jumping and then flying over to Shikamaru and gave him a rather huge hug.

_Ugh…how did I get stuck with these two? Kimi's always obsessing over Sensei and Makoto is always complaining about something. At least we have good teamwork when they're not like that._ Yuki thought to himself and sighed again.

"Alright…ugh…you guys…ah!" Shikamaru tried to say as Kimi was still squeezing him. "Uh…Kimi…ow! Do you…mind?"

"OH! Sorry Shikamaru-sensei!" Kimi took a few steps back and bowed several times.

A sweat drop ran down Yuki's and Makoto's forehead.

"Anyway…do you guys remember what the Hokage told you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai!" Both Kimi and Yuki answered. Makoto just made a grunt.

Shikamaru sighed. If it wasn't Kimi attacking him with hugs and hanging all over him, it was Makoto complaining and getting annoyed. "Good. Go home, get some rest, eat a good meal and pack whatever you think you need. We'll be gone for a good week since it takes three days alone to get there. Ok?"

All three nodded.

"Good. I'll see you guys tomorrow bright and earlier at the gate." Shikamaru waved and walked away.

"Bye Shikamaru-sensei!" Kimi shouted and waved her arm madly. Once Shikamaru was out of sight, Kimi squealed and jumped up and down again.

"Please, Kimi! Calm down!" Yuki tried to stop her.

"Shut up both of you! You're so annoying. This mission sounds like such a drag." Makoto barked and turned around to leave. "I don't see why you're so excited."

"I get to be alone with Shikamaru-sensei for a whole week!" Kimi grinned and squealed some more.

"HELLO! We're going to be there with you too!" Makoto shouted angrily. He was surely annoyed now.

"HEY YOU GUYS! I hate having to play peacekeeper between you two!" Yuki started as he raised both of his arms up to Kimi and Makoto. "Kimi, please calm down and don't forget that we'll be there too. We're a team, remember? Makoto, just think of this mission like extra training for the Chuunin exam. It could be a growing experience." Yuki informed. He finally turned to look at his teammates and noticed both of them were gone.

"I swear…both of them are going to be the death of me…" Yuki sighed to himself and started on his way home.

* * *

Very early the next morning, Shikamaru's team was ready and waiting…for Shikamaru himself. Even the official from the sand was there too waiting for him.

"Ugh! Shikamaru-sensei is late again!" Kimi whined.

Sarutobi Kimi, fourteen years old, and the youngest on the team, was the daughter of famous Jounins, Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai. She was spunky, energetic and in love with Shikamaru. Kimi has her dad's ability to fight with brass knuckles and her mom's power of illusions. She was a dangerous and power combination, but she sure didn't show it. Kenjiro Yuki, fifteen years old, was the "peacekeeper" of the group. He was the intellect of the three and often helped Shikamaru with strategies on difficult missions. Nagashima Makoto, also fifteen, proved the strength in the group. His first year as a Genin, Makoto was said to be the number one rookie and even out powered some of the older Genins.

It's unusual for such a young Jounin like Shikamaru to have a Genin team as old as the one he has. But there's a reason for this. For three years this team has been together, but under a different sensei. He was killed in a special mission consisting of only Jounins and few very skilled Chuunins within the first year of their being together. Because of that they had to find a new teacher soon. All of the other Jounins were either with a team or busy with other businesses and didn't want to or didn't qualify to take up a team. So, because of his great knowledge, Shikamaru was given the job and has now been with this team for two years running.

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Good thing he's a genius."

Makoto didn't say anything and just pouted as he leaned up against a tree. The Sand official was waiting patiently with the Genins.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get up this morning. Let's get going." Shikamaru yawned.

"YOU LIE!" Yuki and Kimi yelled at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and tried to ignore them, especially Kimi. "Alright, we are the team that will be escorting you back to your country. We will do everything in our power to protect you if we happened to get ambushed or attacked." He addressed the official.

"Thank you. I am ever so grateful for your generosity and protection. Shall we be on our way?" The official bowed.

"Yes," Shikamaru turned his attention to his students. "Alright you guys, I want you Kimi and Yuki to stand on either side of the official. Makoto, I want to walk behind the official to guard him and be anchor for all of us. I of course will be in front leading. Any questions?"

"I do! I do!" Kimi shouted wildly. "Can't I stay up front with you?" She blushed.

"Get serious for once! This is an important mission, not a date." Makoto snapped.

"No. Please stay in your formation." Shikamaru scolded.

"Hai!" Kimi answered as if nothing phased her.

Shikamaru sighed and stared up at the clouds. _Please let this mission go smoothly. I don't need anymore troublesome things._ "Gah!" Shikamaru looked down and noticed Kimi attached to him again.

"KIMI! What did I tell you!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to give you one last hug before we left." Kimi said, trying to be dramatic.

The official started to second guess this team in protecting him. A sweat drop rolled down Yuki and Makoto's foreheads and Shikamaru heavily sighed.

"Ok. We lost some time so we need to hurry. Alright, let's go!" Shikamaru addressed and then began to walk with everyone following him.

* * *

After a long three day journey, Team Shikamaru finally made it to the Hidden Sand village. Nothing serious happened along the way except for some quarrels between Kimi, Makoto and Yuki. Nothing new.

It was their day of rest and the three Genin were allowed to explore the streets of the sand village. Kimi of course wanted to go with Shikamaru but was forced, actually bribed, to stay with Yuki and Makoto. Shikamaru had to tend to some business with the Kazekage.

"Hey Gaara! Good to see you. Still the Kazekage I see?" Shikamaru smiled. He was happy to get away from his students, especially Kimi, and to see an old friend.

"Yeah. Good to see you too. Now, onto business." Gaara said and picked up a scroll off of his desk. "I'm assuming that you were informed by your Hokage that once you brought back our official, you were to escort one of our elite ninja teams to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams. Correct?"

"Yes." Shikamaru nodded.

"Here is the team that you will be escorting." Gaara handed Shikamaru the scroll and opened it.

Shikamaru scanned his eyes over the document. He dropped the scroll when he read who was on it.

"Gaara-sama! I'm sorry I'm late!" A person said as they quickly opened up the door to the room and ran in.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! Now you kinda see why I made a filler? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And also, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 12**

"I'm sorry I'm late, Gaara-sama!" The person said breathlessly as they entered the room.

"It's alright, Kankuro." Gaara said almost annoyed.

Kankuro bowed and then walked over to one of the walls. He finally looked up and noticed Shikamaru standing in the middle of the room.

"Shikamaru! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kankuro cheerfully greeted.

Before Shikamaru replied he picked up the scroll that he dropped on the floor. It took him a minute, but Shikamaru finally recalled his last memory of Kankuro as him being very cranky and hungry.

"Yes it has bee a while, I guess." Shikamaru replied, nervously holding the scroll in his hands. The sweat from his hands was making it harder to grasp.

"You guess? HA!" Kankuro mimicked and laughed at Shikamaru. "You oughta know something…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow after he drew his attention back to Kankuro.

"Ever since you and my sister started your fling, she hasn't been the same. All she does is talk about you. For eight damn years it's been 'Shikamaru this' and 'Shikamaru that'. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

"Are you two girls done chit-chatting?" A sharp female voice broke in.

Everyone turned towards the voice and discovered Temari standing there with three intense looking students behind her.

Shikamaru didn't say a word. Not only was Temari more beautiful than before, she seemed more ruthless than ever. Her hair was now half up and she wore a short kimono dress with Capri pants underneath and a Sand Jounin vest. Shikamaru looked once again over at Kankuro and saw that he didn't change much compared to his sister. He still had his black ensemble on and purple face paint, but this time he had a forehead protector on instead of his headdress, making his dirty blonde hair exposed.

Temari walked into the room and approached Gaara's desk. She turned around and looked Shikamaru over. _He's gotten more handsome, I'll give him that. But he's still got that dumb look on his face. _Temari stopped her thoughts for a moment. _I wonder why he's here._

"I apologize for being late, Gaara-sama. Now where is that team who's supposed to escort my group to Konoha?" Temari asked, turned back around to Gaara.

Sweat began to build up on Shikamaru's forehead. _I can't believe that's Temari after all these years. She seems more troublesome than before. Even her students look scary. One thing's for sure, she hasn't lost her beauty at all._ Shikamaru clenched the scroll more.

"He's already here." Gaara pointed over Temari's shoulder.

"Who? Where?" Temari looked behind herself and ignored Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh. Temari was utterly surprised.

"Wait a minute! You mean just Shikamaru is escorting me and my team?" Temari began to protest.

"Well…my students are escorting too, ya know." Shikamaru finally built up the courage to join the conversation.

"So you're a Jounin now, I assume." Temari questioned.

"It's troublesome, but yeah."

Temari smirked and walked back towards her students. "Shikamaru." She started. Shikamaru slowly turned around to face her. "Meet me and my team at the entrance of the village tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" Temari snapped and then disappeared. Her students gave Shikamaru a nasty look before they disappeared to follow their teacher.

Gaara smacked his forehead and sighed. "I hate it when she does that. There's no use in going after her since she probably won't listen. We'll just have to leave her at her word."

Shikamaru stood there with a blank look on his face. Smiling, Kankuro walked on over to Shikamaru and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See what I mean? She's nuts about you!" Kankuro said.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Let me ask you this; is it really true what you said about Temari?" He asked in a softer voice.

A serious look came over Kankuro's face. "The part that I said about her not being the same…that was true. It's more like she changed for the worst. The day we came back here to the sand, she hid away and ran off from the welcoming party that greeted us when we arrived. It was very unlike her since she loves attention. When I went to her room that night she was very negative and unsociable. It was almost impossible for me to be able to stay in her room to talk because she was either throwing something at me or using her damn fan. She finally calmed down but she didn't talk at all. I figured it was probably about you anyway so I didn't question.

So…these past years have been tough on her and on Gaara and me as well. Just dealing with her new bitchiness was torture. She trained harder than ever and eventually reached Chuunin then Jounin status in a short amount of time. She's been pushing her students, and herself, to the limit. She won't let anyone get close to her anymore and not even me or Gaara can talk to her anymore it's that bad." Kankuro stopped.

Shikamaru lowered his head and stared at the ground. So many thoughts overwhelmed him. Did Temari still like him or have feelings for him? Will she ever return to the way she was? Did he really do this to her? It really hit Shikamaru hard knowing the heartache and trouble she went through these past eight years while he was living a somewhat good life.

"Hopefully you can bring her back to the way she was before." Kankuro smacked Shikamaru's back.

_This is so troublesome. That's exactly the reason why I don't like women. _Shikamaru sighed. "Thanks." He quietly said then left the room.

* * *

"SHIKAMARU-SENSEI!" Kimi screamed and hid behind her teacher.

Shikamaru jumped when he felt Kimi squeeze her arms around his waist. "What in the world now! You know this is really troublesome."

"Shi…Shikamaru-sensei!" Kimi almost began to cry.

Shikamaru groaned. He looked up and noticed Makoto and Yuki annoyed as well. "Would one of you mind explaining to me what happened?" He ordered and finally pried Kimi off, but she still hung onto his arm.

"I didn't do a thing. I tried to stop him." Yuki immediately answered and pointed to Makoto.

"Hey…it's not my fault she's annoying and loves you." Makoto answered irritably.

Shikamaru clenched his fist for a minute. He let go and then sighed. "All I wanted to know is what you did this time to her. But since neither of you are talking, maybe Kimi can tell me." _I swear they're going to be the end of me._

Kimi looked up at Shikamaru. "I…uh…" She couldn't say anything and then let go of Shikamaru's arm.

"Huh?" Shikamaru was puzzled. Normally Kimi would shout out loud what Makoto said or did. He looked up and noticed something that possibly caused Kimi to studder.

"Well…I guess this isn't a surprise of either you or Konoha." Temari sneered as she finally arrived at the meeting spot.

Kimi, Makoto, Yuki, and Shikamaru all drew their attention to Temari and her team.

"Who the hell are they?" Makoto grumbled and folded his arms.

"They appear to be the ninja team that we were assigned to escort back to Konoha." Yuki informed.

"No shit, idiot." Makoto barked.

"Hey you guys! Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I made my point…" Temari sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean 'you made your point'?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"I wasn't expecting much of a team from you or anything for that matter from Konoha. You and your disorganized team are proving that right now."

"What do you mean disorganized! We are one of the top teams in Konoha and we'll kick your asses in the Chuunin exams!" Makoto shouted.

"Be quiet! That's no way to act in front of a foreign ninja team! Let alone a Jounin." Yuki scolded Makoto.

"I don't care. She pisses me off."

"Well well well…then prove it if you're not disorganized." Temari snickered. She was enjoying herself.

"Who do you think you are? That's no way to talk to Shikamaru-sensei and my team like that!" Kimi jumped right in front of Temari and pointed her finger at her.

Temari pushed away Kimi's hand. "Quite a team you got here, 'Shikamaru-sensei'." Temari winked.

Kimi growled when Temari mocked her. She ran back over to Shikamaru and clung onto his arm again. "Who is she?" Kimi asked.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. _I should've expected my team to be embarrassing like this, but I thought that at least this time they would behave for once. I would love to say she's an old friend, but she's so different. Kankuro was right._ "Well…"

"I'm Temari and this is my highly elite ninja team." Temari interrupted.

"They look so intense. They've must've trained for hours and hours." Yuki whispered. He looked over and observed the other Genin more. One had bandages all over his arms and legs and a patch over his eye. Yuki couldn't find any obvious weapons on him. The next one almost appeared to be just like their teacher. She had blonde pigtails and had a large sickle strapped onto her back. The last one seemed to be normal compared to the other two. Yuki didn't want to take any chances and didn't assume anything about him.

"I can take them any day." Makoto boasted. His ego was starting to form. Yuki noticed and heavily sighed.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves and then my team will do the same. We are going to be traveling for three days, you know. So we might as well get to know each other now." Temari addressed.

"I'm Sarutobi Kimi! I specialize in brass knuckles and Genjustu! " Kimi jumped up and exclaimed.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "I'll introduce the rest. The others are Kenjiro Yuki and Nagashima Makoto."

_This is getting very interesting. Not only are his students interesting, but I'm starting to get this feeling again that I haven't had again in years._ Temari thought. "Alright. This is Yamato Miya, Sudemaki Kenji, and Kajiura Toshiro." Temari finally introduced.

"Ok…now that we got that out of our systems, can we finally go?" Makoto barked.

"Don't be so hasty." Temari reprimanded Makoto. "I'm really starting to question whether or not you'll do a good job protecting us, Shikamaru."

"We made it here in one piece while escorting that official, so we should be fine." Shikamaru didn't want to deal with both his students and Temari. _How troublesome. I'm not looking forward to the trip back. Surprisingly enough I'm not worried about ambushes, I trust my team. What I am worried about is Kimi and how she's going to act around Temari._

"Heh. Alright, I guess that's good enough. Let's go." Temari began to walk away from the village with her students.

"You heard her. Let's go." Shikamaru ordered.

_…It_ was about mid-afternoon and both ninja teams stopped to take a quick break for lunch. Shikamaru's and Temari's students haven't interacted between each other at all so bothGenin groupsseparated themselves. Temari and Shikamaru on the other hand were sitting next to each other. It was no surprise that it was an awkward moment for both of them.

"I guess the years have been a friend to you." Shikamaru said bravely, trying to compliment her looks. _I feel so out of place anymore..._

Temari sharply turned her head to Shikamaru. It took a few seconds to register. She tried to avoid his eyes as she nervously held her cup. _I can't let him get close to me again. Things are different. This is only a short mission. I'm only going because of the Chuunin exam for my students. _Temari tried to build up her composure again. "I…uh…um…" She tried to say.

_Could she possibly still have the same feelings for me? _Shikamaru asked himself without saying anything to Temari again.

Over in a small patch of bushes, Kimi hid away and watched her teacher. _I see. They seem to be old friends. _She thought for a moment. _WAIT! More than old friends…it has to be. That bitch ain't going to get away that easily. Shikamaru-sensei is mine and only mine._ Kimi's jealously started to explode.

Out of no where Temari quickly stood up. Kimi noticed and cowered away more so she couldn't be seen. Temari's composure instantly changed from being emotionally distraught to unemotional from before.

"We need to be continuing on our way. We're losing valuable time sitting around here like weaklings." Temari demanded.

Shikamaru cringed away in fear from Temari. _Damn this woman is definitely more troublesome than before. I don't know if I'll be able to handle being with her and her students for three days straight now. _

"Ah ha!" Temari yelled and threw a kunai towards the bushes where Kimi was hiding.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 13**

"Aie!" Kimi yelped and covered her head when she saw the kunai fly by. _Shit. I hope that bitch didn't see me. _

Kimi turned around to see where the weapon landed. The kunai struck a snake in the middle of its head and nailed it to the tree behind her. Kimi sighed in relief. _I'm saved. She must've just seen the snake or heard something and threw her kunai in case._

"I know you're there. Come out!" Temari ordered and stood up.

_Shit! She did see me!_ Kimi panicked as her heart started to beat faster. _I can't let Shikamaru-sensei see me! I'm dead meat. Everything will be ruined! _She slowly turned back around to try and get away. As soon as Kimi turned fully around there was someone behind her.

"AH!" Kimi screamed and fell back.

"SHH! You don't want to get caught do you?" The person warned.

Kimi looked up and noticed that Miya, the female Genin of Temari's team, was behind her. "Wh…what are-"

"Quiet! I'll take care of this." Miya said and stood up.

"Huh?" Kimi was confused.

"So it was you, Miya. What are you doing over there? Explain yourself!" Temari asked sternly.

"You always told us to be on our guard and to keep our skills going at all times. The Chuunin exam is coming up so I thought I would continue honing my skills by ambushing you, Temari-sensei." Miya was clearly bluffing, but none-the-less sounded authentic.

"Uh huh." Temari wasn't convinced. _Clearly someone else is over there…heh. I'll just keep a close watch. I have a sneaking suspicion of who it is anyway. _"Alright, get Kenji and Toshiro. We're leaving."

"Hai." Miya bowed and then jumped back down.

"What was that about?" Kimi immediately questioned.

"Heh…you're clearly not that bright." Miya said harshly. Kimi just continued looking at Miya in confusion. "You claim to use genjustu but your hiding abilities are crap. I'm surprised that you're even a ninja." Miya sneered. "What do you make Temari-sensei out to be? Stupid? Don't underestimate her. She knew you were there the whole time. I saved your ass and you better not get all mushy on me now."

Kimi felt her face getting hotter. _So she did know that I was there. _"Th…thank you!" She leapt forward and hugged Miya.

"HEY! Let go! I told you not to get mushy!" Miya pried Kimi off. "Be careful next time. And also…."

"What?"

"Grow some brains, will ya? Your love for your lame-ass teacher is annoying. Start taking being a ninja seriously if you want to survive." Miya said and disappeared.

"W…wait!" Kimi tried to stop Miya. _Damn it. How did she know that I was here? I don't care what she says about me and my Shikamaru-sensei. I'll always love him no matter what! I'll prove it to you too that my abilities are good! _She clenched her fist and shook it.

…_Shikamaru_ just sat there in fear as he watched Temari. He was deathly scared of her now. "What…what was that all about?" He asked after Temari's student disappeared.

Temari looked down at Shikamaru. _I can't let him know that I knew Kimi was back there too. Or should I? He's so oblivious to anything that goes on. It doesn't surprise me that his students are like that too. _"You should know. You're a Jounin so you should've sensed that someone was behind those bushes. Or are you still stupid?"

Shikamaru glared at Temari. _Feh…she's way more troublesome than before. I don't know if I can handle her now._ _I did sense someone there. I knew it was Kimi the whole time, but why her student was there, I don't know. She came so quick I didn't see it. But what Temari doesn't understand is how I handle Kimi. Kimi does stuff like this whenever I'm around other women, even if it's about business, so I just ignore it anymore. But I can't tell Temari…yet. _"Of course I knew! A man can never let himself be overshadowed by a woman." Shikamaru tried to cover himself.

Temari rolled her eyes. "After all these years you're still going on about that 'men and women' crap. Come on, let's go. We're losing time here." Temari started to walk away.

"HEY! I thought my team and I were the ones in charge?" Shikamaru ran up to Temari.

"Oh really? If you are, then start doing your job!" Temari hollered and continued on her way, leaving Shikamaru standing all alone.

_Damn. What has gotten into her? She's so much worse than my mom ever got._ Shikamaru thought to himself and followed. _How troublesome…._

* * *

The moon was high up in the clear starlit sky, and the two teams were already halfway to Konoha. Since it was late each team set up their tents and rested for the night; except for Shikamaru.

Ever since the incident with Temari and her student earlier that day, Shikamaru had been on pins and needles. He couldn't accept how much Temari had changed for the worst. The once sassy, yet likeable, Temari was no more. That only added to Shikamaru's constant nagging feelings for her. He wanted to still love her, but how could he love a woman who was so cold?

Making sure his students were sound asleep, Shikamaru crept out of the tent and walked a short distance to an opening in the forest. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky like he normally does.

_What a perfect night sky. No clouds whatsoever and you can see the stars clearly._ Shikamaru smiled. He turned his eyes away from the night sky and looked forward. His heart jumped out of his chest when he saw Temari sitting on a somewhat large rock staring up at the sky.

Temari heard the rustling of the grass and looked in the direction of the sound. There stood Shikamaru nervously. She looked away.

_Damn. Just when my feelings were finally calmed down he has to come around. My life was good until he came back. I don't want to be hurt again. What's the use of loving someone that you never see? _Temari stopped for a minute when she heard Shikamaru slowly walking closer to her. When he stopped she looked up at him. Temari could tell Shikamaru wanted to get close but couldn't because of how she'd been. _But then again…._ Temari stood up face to face with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at Temari in bewilderment. She had been on edge all day and now she's vulnerable to emotions. Temari stared down at the ground and felt her face getting warmer. _Do I still have all those feelings from back then? This can't be happening. _She thought frantically.

Shikamaru and Temari both started to remember that night so many years ago. That night where they both fell asleep under the stars. The night that they wish lasted forever. Shikamaru wanted more, he wanted Temari. Temari wanted to get rid of her feelings. It was another unnerving moment for both of them.

Shikamaru placed his hands on Temari's arms, making her look up at him. "Are you ok? You're acting different from earlier. Not like it's a bad thing or anything." He asked out of concern.

Temari didn't say anything for a moment. "I…I'm just thinking."

"About?"

_I can't be soft anymore. I have to be strong! Has my life really been good up until now? _"About…about strategies for my team. What about it?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Quit trying to act so tough. You're allowed to show emotions, you know."

"Shinobi are not supposed to show emotion!"

"Yeah, when they're fighting. But this is different. Temari, I know you're very tough and strong; trust me I know," Shikamaru softly laughed. Temari showed a slight smile. "But that's beside the point. Everyone knows you're strong. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you don't need to be acting like a badass constantly!"

"I need to be strong for my students! They won't be a good team with a sappy teacher!" Temari pulled herself out of Shikamaru's grasp.

"You can be sappy and still be a good teacher! You don't need to show you're strong physically and emotionally all the time. I'm sure you're students know that and understand." _Yeah…her students seem to be way more troublesome than her when it comes to fighting. But I still have yet to see them in battle. _Shikamaru sighed. He hated being this stern.

By this time Temari had already turned away from Shikamaru. "No. You don't understand. This is why Konoha shinobi are so weak. The shinobi from the sand never show emotions and don't care about what stands in their way."

Shikamaru walked up to Temari, grabbed her arm, and turned her around. "Then what do you call eight years ago when you were with me?" He got close to her face as if he was going to kiss her.

Temari was now speechless. She was cornered. Shikamaru saw through her. "You do realize we're being watched again?" Temari changed the subject and turned on her charm.

"Yes. Don't try getting out of this and changing the subject." He was still close to her face. This time Shikamaru held her in his Kage Mane No Justu.

_Damn jutsu. _"Alright. You know what will happen when they find out, right?" Temari felt her old feelings continue to overwhelm her. She looked at him with the same intensity. Temari knew what Shikamaru was thinking.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Shikamaru said and leaned in to kiss Temari underneath the bright moonlight.

…_Kimi_ sunk down low against the tree she was behind. _What's with him? It's like he sees her and instantly goes ga-ga. Why can't he be like that for me?_ Kimi sat over and held her head in her hands and stared at the ground.

Not long after Kimi noticed someone's feet in front of her. She quickly looked up and saw her teammate, Yuki, standing there.

"YUKI!" Kimi yelled out and hugged him.

"Hey…hey! What's going on? You look like you're about to cry." Yuki held Kimi back far enough so he could look at her. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I heard something and noticed Shikamaru-sensei was gone," Kimi stopped for a moment. "Shikamaru-sensei just kissed…kissed…that Temari bitch!" Tears were starting to form in Kimi's eyes.

Yuki didn't seem affected by Kimi's outcry. "Come on. There's something you should see."

"What?" Kimi asked as she began to follow him.

…"_I_ think I'll pass this time." Temari said and stepped back when she felt his kage mane disappear and before Shikamaru could kiss her. "We have to be strong for our students, you know." She winked.

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. _Now this is the troublesome woman I know. Always playing hard to get._ "Heh…I guess you're right."

…_When_ Kimi and Yuki arrived back to the tents, they entered the one belonging to the sand. Kimi was still upset at the scene she just witnessed.

"Why are we going in their tent? They're sleeping!" Kimi questioned.

"You'll see. Now please be quiet so Shikamaru-sensei and Temari-sensei don't hear us." Yuki lightly scolded. He was always nicer to Kimi than Makoto ever was to her.

Kimi nodded her head and obliged. When they sat down Kimi noticed everyone, Makoto, Kenji, Toshiro, and even Miya, was there.

"What's going on?" Kimi asked.

"You're so stupid, Kimi." Makoto barked at his teammate.

"Leave her alone, Makoto!" Yuki snapped.

"Shut up both of you! You sound like a bunch of girls!" Miya yelled at Makoto and Yuki.

Kimi looked around at the two other guys she was unfamiliar with. The one was sitting very quietly and very strangely almost outside of the group. He had bandages all over him as if he had gotten into a huge fight. "Yuki…what's with him?" Kimi quietly asked.

"I don't know for sure, but from what I found out he's not someone you want to mess with. I found out that he uses mind techniques and that the parts of his body that are cover with bandages are actually deformities from something I haven't found out yet. I wouldn't assume anything with him." Yuki informed. Kimi was always amazed at how quickly he could gather information.

_Damn Miya. You're too much like Temari-sensei. One of her is more than enough. _Kenji thought to himself and sighed. He readjusted his jacket and sat up. "Now if we're all settled down we can-"

"SHUT IT!" Miya barked at Kenji. "I'll do this, thank you. I think you guys should see this." Miya grabbed something from behind her and threw it in the middle of the group.

"A book?" Kimi raised some concern.

"Gah…what drag…." Makoto huffed.

"You guys are such-" Miya began to say.

"That's enough, Miya. Right now they're not our enemies so settle down." Toshiro strongly warned in a mysterious tone. Though he sat outside the others and didn't seem interested, Toshiro was actually quite attentive.

Miya started shaking where she was. Toshiro started working on Miya's mind to calm her down. _Damn…you…_

_Oh my! He's so scary…._ Kimi was terrified.

_I never want to fight against him. Who knows what he'll do._ Yuki was wide-eyed.

"Excuse Miya, she's always a bitch so don't mind her," Kenji commented and Miya attempted to move to hit him. She failed from being held by Toshiro's jutsu. "Just read the book. I think you'll find it interesting…Kimi." Kenji smirked.

Kimi's eyes grew wide as she drew her attention to Kenji. _This team is so harsh against each other._ She leaned forward and picked up the book. It appeared to be a diary of some sort. The book was worn and a lot of the pages were crinkled.

Yuki seemed very intrigued by the antiqueness of it. He loved books and the older they were, the better. "What's in this book that you find so interesting that Kimi needs to read it?"

"It's a lame book. I don't see what's so special about it." Makoto criticized.

"I see we have a sour puss among us," Kenji said almost charmingly. "I admire your attitude, but it could get you into trouble. Trouble that can be damaging or even fatal. I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot say!" Makoto jumped up and exploded.

"MAKOTO! Dear God calm down! Just sit down and we'll get this over with calmly." Yuki pulled on Makoto's clothes to make him sit.

"Let go of me you bastard! I'm not going to let him get away with saying that to me!" Makoto roared in extreme anger.

"YUKI! MAKOTO! Hey you guys, you'll never believe this!" Kimi shouted out in the middle of the fight. "This is Temari-sensei's diary dating back to about eight years ago." Both Yuki and Makoto stopped and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? A diary? How stupid can you get!" Makoto laughed.

"Stupid as in there's a connection between both of our teachers." Miya confirmed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The Clouds are nice

**Chapter 14**

"What do you mean our teachers have a connection?" Kimi asked dumbfounded.

Miya was starting to get a little annoyed with Kimi. "Uh…hello! THEY'RE LOVERS!" She shouted.

"Be quiet!" Kenji reprimanded Miya. "Who knows when Sensei and Shikamaru will be back."

"What does it say in the diary, Kimi?" Yuki asked, trying to break up the shouting match.

Kimi flipped through a couple pages and stopped. "It says here, 'I never thought it would happen, but I think I'm in love. And what makes it worse for this sand kunoichi is that the person I love is a ninja from Konoha; Nara Shikamaru. I don't know what it is about him, but somehow I'm attracted to his lazy smartness…'," Kimi paused for a moment and turned some more pages. "Ok, here's another part, 'This is the saddest day of my life. I know that since I'm a ninja I have to be strong and not show emotions, but I just can't help it. My team and I are leaving Konoha today. We're done with all our missions here and it's time to return to our own village. I don't want to go because I know I probably won't be able to ever see Shikamaru again…' Miya is right. There is a connection."

Miya growled again. "Duh!"

"Heh…I always knew we had a sissy for a teacher." Makoto criticized.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SHIKAMARU-SENSEI LIKE THAT!" Kimi screamed.

"Kimi! Please be quieter!" Yuki ordered. "Makoto, I do have to agree with Kimi this time."

Makoto didn't say anything and turned away from his teammates. Kimi looked innocently at her teammates.

Kenji sat back and laughed to himself. _These Konoha ninjas are a joke. What makes it worse is that we have two nagging bitches now._

Yuki adjusted his glasses and turned his attention to everyone. "I don't know much about our sensei's history together, but for them it might be fate; or on a more literal perspective, a coincidence. I recall very well that ninja's aren't supposed to show emotions or likewise."

Kimi's heart was sinking lower and lower into her chest. From finding out about the diary and reading what was in it, the whole idea of Temari and Shikamaru being together was becoming a heavy burden for her. Jealously was enraging more than before inside Kimi. "Well…I'd have to say it's stupid. Shikamaru-sensei is supposed to be mine." Kimi pouted. _I'm not going to let that Temari bitch get my Shikamaru-sensei. No matter what the cost will be, I will prevail!_

Makoto smacked his forehead. "Gah! Not this again. I'm leaving." He got up and walked out of the tent.

"You're so pathetic! I thought I told you to get over your lame-brain teacher?" Miya intensely directed at Kimi.

"You guys might want to be quiet." Toshiro mysteriously warned.

"What do you mean 'be quiet'?" Miya stood up and protested.

"Temari and Shikamaru are here and are about to discover the genjutsu." Toshiro informed bluntly.

"I told you not to use it and to do this little get-together somewhere else. Did you forget that our teachers are Jounins and can see through genjutsus, especially Genin genjutsu?" Kenji barged in.

"I didn't forget, you idiot!" Miya hollered at Kenji.

"Alright you two! Now is not a good time to be arguing!" Yuki held his arms up to stop Miya and Kenji. "We need to get out of here before the genjutsu is dispelled. Kimi, let's go." Yuki exited through the back of the tent when he was done talking.

"Hai!" Kimi placed the book down where she was sitting and quickly followed Yuki's lead.

_Damn them._ Miya said to herself as she replaced the diary as best she could to where she found it.

…_Shikamaru _didn't quite know how to be around Temari anymore. Would she be totally aggressive? Would she be like her old self? He just stood there staggered in front of Temari.

"Don't you think we should be heading back to our tents now? It's late." Temari requested.

"Oh…um…yeah! Let's go." Shikamaru began to walk towards the tents with Temari walking beside. He suddenly felt his face get flushed when Temari grabbed his hand. Shikamaru looked down at her and Temari just smiled back. _What a troublesome woman._ Shikamaru was stunned by her actions.

A few moments later Shikamaru and Temari were back at their tents. Everything seemed calm, peaceful and dark; or though they thought.

_Damn…a genjutsu. There definitely wasn't one when I left here. Thankfully it's not Kimi's genjutsu since I know what hers are like. This one though seems a lot more complicated and intricately done. It must be one of Temari's students doing. _"Stop! We're in a genjutsu." Shikamaru swung his arm in front of Temari to stop her.

"Huh?" She looked over at him. _Genjutsu? What is he talking about?_

_Heh…this is for making me look bad. _Shikamaru thought to himself and then put his hands together to form a seal. "Dispel!" Seconds after he said that, the genjutsu surrounding melted away and revealed that one of the tents had some lanterns on. There were a few small, black figures scurrying around.

_Hmm…I guess he is good for something then. I didn't even notice the genjutsu. Usually I can detect Toshiro's genjutsu but he must've combined his technique with someone else. Very clever. _Temari thought. _But now I can't let Shikamaru know that I didn't know about the genjutsu._ "I wonder what they're doing that required them to set up that genjutsu."

"Beats me. Whatever it is, I don't care. I'm going to bed. Night." Shikamaru yawned and walked into his tent.

_He doesn't even care? What a lazy ass…. _Temari was a bit confused. She brushed it off and entered her own tent. All three of her students were "asleep" in their sleeping bags along with her own lantern being on.

"Why is this lantern on?" Temari barked fiercely.

The intensity of her voice made Miya, Kenji, and Toshiro jump in their makeshift beds, waking them.

"What is it, Temari-sensei?" Miya tiredly asked while rubbing her eyes from the light.

"Don't make me repeat myself! Why is this lantern on?" Temari asked again.

"Geeze, not so loud," Kenji complained. "Toshiro couldn't sleep, as usual, and since he noticed you were gone and turned the light on for you. Miya and I ignored it and went back to sleep."

Temari blushed a bit. _But that still doesn't explain why there were more than three bodies moving around in this tent. They're obviously covering up something._ "Whatever. Get back to sleep since we're leaving early in the morning. I'll do the rest of the interrogation later." Temari sternly informed before she went into her own sleeping bag.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Both teams excitedly approached the huge main gate of Konoha after completing their long, grueling trip.

"It feels so good to be home! I missed Konoha so much!" Kimi squealed and spun around.

"I could care less. I just want to dump you freaks so I can go continue my REAL training." Makoto wasn't so pleased.

"Boy…you're very high in spirits, aren't ya?" Miya chuckled and harassed Makoto.

"You wanna go, bitch?" Makoto didn't take Miya's comment too well.

"Bring it. I can take you any day." Miya smirked and whipped out her huge sickle from the holster on her back.

"MIYA! Save the fighting for the Chuunin exams. Put you weapon back." Temari barked. "To be a good ninja is to not engage in useless fights."

Miya mumbled obscenities under her breath as she placed her sickle back. _Damn you, sensei. When can I start having some fun?_

"Alright," Shikamaru began after everyone stopped from finally passing through the gate. "Now that we've returned to Konoha with a successful mission of safely escorting an official to the Hidden Sand village and bringing back safely, and in one piece might I add, a ninja team from the sand, we are now to report to the Hokage and show that we were successful. Am I clear?" From being around Temari all week and constantly being shown up by her, he desperately tried to be as controlling as possible.

"Yes Shikamaru-sensei!" Kimi replied rather quickly and grabbed Shikamaru's arm. _This for sure will make Temari jealous._

_What is with her? Is she trying to make me jealous? She's going to have to do a lot more than that to make me jealous._ Temari smirked. "Alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Temari said and started to walk.

Everyone began to walk towards the building that housed the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Temari was on one side of Shikamaru, with her students walking behind her, and Kimi was very close to him on the other side.

"You know Shikamaru," Temari started to whisper. "You should be more diplomatic like that. It's cute."

Shikamaru choked up and couldn't say anything. The only thing that happened was that his face started to turn red.

Kimi noticed it. _What the hell did she do to make Shikamaru-sensei blush?_ She leaned back a little bit and glared at Temari.

Temari started to slow down her pace a little bit and noticed Kimi's glare. She just stuck her tongue out at Kimi which made her mad.

…"_So_ I see that your mission was a success, Shikamaru." Tsunade stated, looking intensely at him.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. We arrived in the Wind Country with no problems and brought back the ninja team from the sand with no harm done to anyone." Shikamaru reported.

"Very good. The Chuunin exam is in a matter of days so I expect both your teams to be ready. I want to see good results! I'll see you at the Main Matches. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru bowed and then turned around to exit with his team and Temari and her team.

"So now what?" Kimi asked.

"Well, we gotta go train now, DUH!" Miya snapped. It was clear that things weren't getting better between them.

Kimi was starting to be really taken back by how badly Miya was treating her. "Yuki, why is Miya being like that to me?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Personally, I wouldn't mess with her since she IS a sand-nin." Yuki answered.

"Well, we're going to be heading off to our hotel now. So I guess I'll see you when I see you." Temari said.

"Yeah…I guess." Shikamaru blushed and leaned in to kiss Temari. Unfortunately she stopped him.

"Nuh uh." Temari said and held out her hand to shake. Shikamaru took her hand and shook it. She gave one last smile and turned away.

Once she was gone Shikamaru turned around to address his team. "Ok, you three are free to go for the day. Congratulations on a successful mission and a job well done."

"We didn't do anything…" Makoto rudely remarked.

Yuki elbowed Makoto. "Be quiet! Remember what I told you."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Anyway, you are on your own the next few days to train. You may work with each other or if you want to, I can help you guys train if you so desire. All I ask is that the day before the Chuunin exam is to meet me at the Korean barbeque restaurant in the morning. Am I clear?"

"Yes!" All three said in unison.

"Ok, dismissed!" Shikamaru said and then began to walk away with his hands in his pockets and stared up at the sky.

…_It_ was quite late at night and Temari was still up. All three of her students were already asleep in their beds. Temari sat by her window and stared out it. Slowly, memories from her past were starting to come back to her. She wanted to forget them, but at the same time she wanted to feel again the way she did then.

Getting up from her spot, Temari went into her bag and pulled out a small and somewhat old book. _I know I don't write in this thing anymore, but I just can't seem to want to let it go. There are too many memories stored up in here._ Temari thought to herself.

"I've had this diary for years and I still carry it around with me as if it was a burden I don't know how to get rid of." Temari quiet said to herself. "I guess it doesn't hurt to take a look into the past to see how stupid I really was." She laughed.

Temari opened the cover and noticed something. "I remember distinctly having a pressed rose here between the cover and the first page. I never moved it." She frantically flipped through the pages to find that the rose was placed in the middle of the book. _What is it doing here? Was someone reading this? That's it!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** SORRY FOR THE FREAKN' LONG DELAY! I wanted to post on saturday but it wouldn't let me so I kept trying everyday since then (on different computers even) to upload. FINALLY I GET SUCCESS! Anyway...

Thanks for all the reviews and support! Much appreciated! To all of you SHIKA/TEMA lovers out there...there's more on the way so don't worry! I have something in store for our two favorite people;).

Also, I started drawing a picture of Temari, Shikamaru and their students. I'm only halfway done with it, so whenever it's done I'll tell you where you can have a gander at it! Also, please check out my other Naruto story, The Office!

Zelda-chic04

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 15**

It was quite early that morning and Shikamaru was up and walking about down the roads of Konoha. The warm sun was slowly rising in the sky but the cool breeze was still whipping around. For once there no students around to bug Shikamaru, so he took this time to clearly think about some things.

It was really eating at him emotionally seeing Temari again. From the moment she left eight years ago, Shikamaru thought that he could never love again. Shikamaru doesn't know what to do with himself since Temari suddenly came back.

_Damn this is troublesome._ Shikamaru began to think to himself after he placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the clouds in the sky. _I am thrilled to see Temari again. I have been waiting a long time for this anyway. But I know Kimi's been acting weird ever since the last mission and who knows what Ino would do. Gah!_ Shikamaru's head sunk to his chest.

Even though nobody was out this early, Shikamaru still managed to run into someone and knocked both of them to the ground.

"OW! Hey! Watch where you're going!" A female voice cried out.

"Ah! I'm s…sor…TEMARI!" Shikamaru shouted when he finally looked up to see who it was.

"Gawd. Men can be so rude—SHIKAMARU!" Temari noticed the other person to be him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he helped Temari up.

"Getting breakfast for me and my team." She answered while brushing off the dust from her clothes. "What about you? Walking around aimlessly again?" Temari joked.

Shikamaru blushed a little bit. "Actually…yeah." He bluntly answered.

_Ngh…what a smartass. It's kind of sexy though. _Temari thought to herself. _Gah! What am I doing? I can't be getting soft. I can't! _She began to struggle with her thoughts.

Temari suddenly felt her heart jump and her face get warmer. She looked over to her shoulder and saw Shikamaru's hand there.

"Let's walk together. Our students aren't here so we can more time alone together." Shikamaru charmingly said.

_He's become a lot more upfront; totally different that what he used to be. Is he still lazy anymore?_ Temari thought. "Bu…but what about my team's food?"

"It's troublesome, but we can get some while we're out together." Shikamaru began to walk, expecting Temari to be with him. She just stood there and looked at him. "What are you waiting for? Are you lazy now or something?" He winked.

Temari growled. "I am not lazy! I'll have you know that I am among the best of the best when it comes to ninjas!" She barked and stomped up to Shikamaru.

"Woah! Hey now! No need to be troublesome!" Shikamaru backed away a bit from Temari. "I see you still have your perkiness."

"Huh?" Temari started to blush again.

"C'mon. Let's go get that food now." He finally grabbed Temari's hand and began to walk.

Shikamaru and Temari didn't say anything to each other while walking down the streets. They were too nervous since it had been a very long time since they were last like this.

_Damn. I'm starting to feel butterflies in my stomach again and it's starting to make me sick. Am I really falling for this guy again? How pathetic can I be?_ Temari stared down at the ground. _Should I tell him about how our students were looking through my diary?_

Shikamaru looked over at Temari. _What's with her? She's been so strange ever since we first saw each other back in the Kazekage's office. Not like she wasn't before, but this concerns me. _

"Shikamaru! And oh my goodness, is that Temari-san?" A familiar voice called out.

Both Shikamaru and Temari stopped to find Sakura, who was carrying a huge stack of books, walking out of the library.

"Hey Sakura! It's been a while, hasn't it? What's with all the books this early in the morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, it has. Oh, these! Tsunade-sama wanted me to start teaching a small group of specialty ninja's to use medial ninjutsu, so I need to do even more studying." Sakura laughed at herself. "So what are doing here Temari-san?"

"I'm surprised you even recognized her." Shikamaru taunted.

Temari elbowed his stomach. "Ass," She composed herself and smiled. "The Chuunin exams are in a few days, so I'm here with my team for that."

"The Chuunin exams! Wow…I didn't even realize they were here already. That brings back so many memories."

"Well…if you would get your nose of the books and go on a date with me, then you would know what's going on in the world! I mean, Shikamaru and Temari-san are still together all these years." Naruto said as he came out of no where. His sudden presence scared Sakura and made her drop her books.

"Well if it isn't Naruto." Shikamaru smirked.

"Na…ru…to…." Sakura clenched her fist.

"Uh…uh…." Naruto cowered away from Sakura.

"If I remember correctly, you're the runt with a big mouth." A vein popped on Temari's forehead.

"NARUTO! DIE!" Sakura screamed and punched Naruto, making him fly several hundred feet away.

Temari's eyes grew wide. "Where the hell did you get that crazy power from?"

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other. "Tsunade-sama."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I really need to start reading these books." Sakura said as she picked up the last one. "It was good seeing you guys!" She waved.

"You too." Temari smiled and turned to Shikamaru. "So what about the food?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Shikamaru teased again.

Temari glared at him. "C'MON!" She pulled him by his arm and began to walk in no particular direction.

A couple minutes later Shikamaru and Temari were in the main food district of Konoha. The delicious smells of the cooking food drifted through the air and into the noses of the people walking around.

"So what do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um…dumplings are good." Temari calmly answered.

"Alright." Shikamaru walked up to the dumpling vendor and ordered.

_Should I tell him? I mean, our students do know now about our past together._ Temari contemplated.

"Um…Shikamaru…." Temari shyly said when Shikamaru came back.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Huh?" He handed Temari the bags of dumplings.

_I got to tell him! I'm stronger than this! Why the hell am I being so weak? _Temari couldn't get a grip on herself. "Um…do they have any sauce for this?" _DAMN IT! I chickened out!_

"Uh…" Shikamaru was a bit confused. "Yeah, I'll get some." _What's with her? She's being troublesome. _He sighed.

…_Ino_ was starting her long day by making an early delivery of flowers to a customer. The destination wasn't that far away from the flower shop and around the corner from the main food district.

"Thank you, sir!" Ino cheerfully said and walked away from her customer.

She began to count her earnings to see if it was correct and continued on her way. It was still a bit early in the morning, but more and more people were out and starting their days.

_Hmm…well, since I am here I might as well get something to eat. _As Ino headed into the food district to get something for breakfast, she heard something peculiar.

"Huh?" Ino looked up after hearing a familiar sound. Walking a few more feet, Ino spotted Shikamaru at a dumpling vendor.

_I haven't seen him in forever! I hope he won't blow me off this time!_ Ino exclaimed to herself and started to calmly walk towards Shikamaru.

Before Ino could get closer him, Shikamaru walked away from the vendor and approached someone. Ino adjusted her vision to see who it was. _No fucking way! It can't be that bitch! Temari…._ Ino steamed. _Now I can get my revenge for what she did to me all those years ago._ Ino stayed where she was to watch Temari and Shikamaru. They were both smiling and enjoying each other's company.

Ino finally couldn't stand to see anymore and spun on her heal and stomped off in the opposite direction. _I don't know why she's here, but no matter what she'll get what's coming to her._

It didn't fail that shortly after Ino started fuming, and not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into someone.

"Get out of my way!" Ino immediately shouted without looking to see who it was. When she finally realized who it was she was shocked. "Oh…it's you."

* * *

Late that night Shikamaru and Chouji were finally able to get together and do something. Shikamaru really wanted to someone talk to and couldn't have thought of anyone better than his best friend, Chouji. Since Shikamaru wanted to talk, he wanted it to be as private as possible so they were up in Shikamaru's "secret" place lying on the bench. 

"I know it's troublesome, but thanks for coming out. You know you didn't have to skip that meeting to be with me." Shikamaru said apologetically.

"I know. But I heard that Temari and her team were in town for the Chuunin exam so I figured something had to be going on." Chouji softly laughed.

Shikamaru smiled and started up at the stars. _He hasn't changed one bit. _"Well…nothing has happened yet." He started out.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Chouji laughed some more. "What do you mean by that? Nothing as in nothing between you and Temari or nothing as in no trouble from either Kimi or Ino?"

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. _Ino! I almost forgot about her! I'm pretty sure she knows about the Chuunin exams coming up, and since Chouji already knows about Temari being here, I'm sure she's found out by now too. Shit…this is troublesome._ "Nothing as in any trouble from either Ino or Kimi." Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Well…Kimi has been acting very jealous since Temari came into the picture. But she's always jealous if she sees a girl around me, even Sakura. So I'm not worried about her."

"Well…I think you should be." Chouji stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've been taking Kimi lightly for a while now, but I think that you be a bit more serious about her."

"What! You mean like taking her on dates and stuff? You're nuts, man!" Shikamaru quickly sat up. "You know I can't do that!"

"No! I don't mean it that way! What I meant was that when and if she finds out that you and Temari are serious about each other; she'll do whatever it takes to break you two apart. No matter what the cost will be. There is also the chance of her teaming up with someone who hates Temari and wants you." Chouji sat up and immediately got serious.

Shikamaru's chest sunk into his body. _I never thought of that…._ "Wh…what should I do?" He nervously asked.

Chouji looked over at Shikamaru. _He's really serious. I've never seen him like this ever since when Temari was around the first time. _"I really can't say. For now you just have to let time take control and just stay away from Ino as much as possible."

Shikamaru began to deeply think, but didn't put his hands together this time. _I guess he's right. The only thing I should be worried about is Temari. _Shikamaru didn't say anything in reply and leaned back on his elbows. He continued to intensely think about some things.

"Chouji…." Shikamaru finally said after a long period of silence.

"Hmm?" Chouji said without moving.

"Do you think I should ask Temari…you know?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who've reviewed...thank you! I appreciate it so much and it keeps me inspired to keep on writing this fic! I'm glad you guys love it! I'm also happy that I'm finally back on schedule for updating! My drawing is still in the works but getting closer to completion as we speak. Anyway...I'm gathering up an idea in my head for yet ANOTHER fan fic involving the Naruto gang and another bunch. Stay tuned!

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 16**

"Oh…it's you." Ino grumbled and folded her arms.

Kimi was positioned a couple feet away from Ino and was just as annoyed. "Yeah, it's me…what about it?"

"You should watch where you're going! You ran into me!" Ino reprimanded.

"ME! YOU'RE the one who wasn't looking where you were going! You're just a dumb bitch who likes to blame things on others! That's probably why you and Shikamaru-sensei aren't together anymore." Kimi mused and winked.

_That bitch…._ Ino growled. "Who are you to talk to me like that!" She shouted.

"Not you apparently." Kimi laughed.

"Grr…." Ino's blood was starting to boil. She suddenly calmed down when she remembered that Temari was in Konoha. "Well…I'm sure you didn't know that Temari, Shikamaru's old girlfriend from the sand, is in town again." Ino smiled in her hopeful accomplishment.

"Are you trying to sound smart? If you are, you better stop. I'll have you know that I just came back from a mission to escort that Temari bitch and her snobby team to Konoha for the Chuunin exams." Kimi retorted sharply.

_DAMN SMARTASS! She's making me look stupid. _Ino started burning with fury again. "Why…you…." Ino slithered out as she slowly approached Kimi with her arms forward to choke her. Kimi didn't budge when Ino started moving. "Wait a second…" Ino immediately stopped right in front of Kimi.

Kimi gave a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"I have an idea."

"What? Really! I didn't think that was possible with that non-existent brain of yours." Kimi fiercely teased. She knew about Ino's and Shikamaru's past and always harassed her because of it. Some people claim that their squabbles are worse than when Sakura and Ino verbally abused each other back when.

Ino made a fist and shook it at Kimi. "WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU BRAT?" Ino let out a huge sigh and regained her composure. "I have an idea to get rid that bitch, Temari."

Kimi was finally intrigued. "I'm listening."

_Heh…heh…heh. This is way too easy. _"I'll tell you in a minute, but we have to agree to work as a team." _What a loser. If it involves anything with securing Shikamaru away from women, she's hooked._ Ino began to plot.

Kimi thought for a minute before responding. _How do I know I can trust her? Chances are she wants Shikamaru just for herself just as bad as I do._ "I'll take you up on your offer, but one thing…."

"What?"

"How do I know that I can trust you? I mean, you can simply just toss me aside and take Shikamaru-sensei for yourself. What am I going to get out of this if I agree to join you?" Kimi stated.

"You have my word on it of course!" Ino placed her hand on her chest and boasted. "I'm hurt that you don't trust me." She tried to play the sympathy card.

"Oh pa-lease!" Kimi rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, will ya? And stop putting on that sissy act…it's annoying."

Ino glared at Kimi. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be, tell if you're in or if you're not. Trust me; you'll get your fair share in this."

Kimi stared for a moment and thought. _I'll get my fair share, huh? I don't believe a word of it, but since she's so stupid it won't be hard to outsmart her. _"I'm in. Now tell me what the plan is." Kimi folded her arms and looked intensely over at Ino.

"Alright. We're making some progress here." Ino placed her arm on Kimi's shoulders and began to walk.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned back on a rock and stared up at the clouds. He placed his hands behind his head and then closed his eyes. It was the day before the first test of the Chuunin exam and Shikamaru was waiting for his team to arrive. While he was waiting, thoughts of the night before with Chouji filled his mind and reminded him of what happened. 

"_Do you think I should ask Temari…you know?" Shikamaru sheepishly asked._

_Chouji sat up and looked over at him. "Ask Temari what?" He wasn't sure what Shikamaru was trying to get at._

"_Ask…ask…her…." Shikamaru kept choking on his words._ Damn…why am I getting this nervous? _Shikamaru thought to himself. Chouji continued looking at Shikamaru in puzzlement. Shikamaru finally sighed and let it all come out. "Should I ask Temari to marry me?" _

_Chouji's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious! That's a pretty heavy decision!" He was stunned by Shikamaru's statement. "You finally see her after eight years and now you want to marry her? You don't even know if she has another man…."_

"_Chouji…."_

"_She's a Jounin now so she of course has a team to be responsible over and important missions to do for the Sand and you have your own team as well and responsibility to uphold to Konoha…."_

"_Chouji."_

"_You two have been apart for several years and after seeing each other only for a couple days, you want to suddenly marry her?"_

"_CHOUJI!" Shikamaru screamed, trying to get his attention._

"_What!"_

"_Will you stop? You're starting to sound like my mom." Shikamaru grumbled._

_Chouji sat there quietly there for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you making a decision that would ruin both of your lives forever. I mean, how do you know you two still have feelings for each other?"_

_Shikamaru looked sternly at Chouji. "Trust me. I know. Besides, you're the only one who knew my true feelings over these past years. Am I right?"_

_Chouji laughed. "Yeah. You never got over Temari…ever."_

_Shikamaru gave a disgusted look and then laughed along with Chouji. "Heh…yeah. Troublesome women." He relaxed a little bit and took in a huge breath of the cool night air. "I know Temari and I will have to make sacrifices if she decides to go through with it, but it doesn't matter if you love someone with all that you have, right?" Chouji nodded in agreement. "Married or not we'll both be committed to our ninja duties. To answer your spit-fire questions…she definitely doesn't have a guy. She was too much of a bad-ass bitch during the return mission to have a guy-"_

_Chouji fell back and started to laugh hard. "HAHA! And you want to marry her!"_

"_It's not like that! It was troublesome but it turned out that she still had a soft side that she thought she got rid of." Shikamaru glared at Chouji. "Anyway I already answered your second question. I know we'll both have to make sacrifices; it's just up to her now if she wants to go through with it. I really can't explain what I feel right now, but I know if I don't do something now…I know I'll regret it later." Shikamaru hung his head low. A look of concern swept across Chouji's face. "I won't loose Temari a second time. I know I won't be able to handle it."_

_Chouji sat up again and put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He knew this was a major issue for Shikamaru if it was making him this emotional, especially about women. "If this is something that you want to do so bad…then by all means do it. I'll support you." Chouj gave his word of approval and smiled._

"Sensei!" A young voice said, breaking Shikamaru's thoughts.

"SHIKAMARU-SENSEI!" Kimi screamed.

Shikamaru immediately opened his eyes to find all three of his students intently looking at him.

"How pathetic." Makoto folded his arms and huffed.

"Well it's about time you're up." Yuki sighed and adjusted his glasses. "You've been asleep for quite a while."

"Ngh…." Shikamaru rubbed his head. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Too long." Makoto snapped.

"MAKOTO!" Kimi yipped at her teammate. "We just got here, Shikamaru-sensei."

Shikamaru yawned and stood up. "Good." He stretched and pulled out three pieces of paper from his pocket. "Here are your admission forms to enter the Chuunin exam with. Good luck and report back to me when you're done." Shikamaru informed and handed Kimi, Makoto, and Yuki their papers.

"Is that all you wanted us for?" Yuki asked while examining his piece of paper.

"Yep. You're all dismissed now." Shikamaru answered.

"I thought we were going to do some training. What a drag." Makoto complained and placed his admission slip into his pocket.

"You can train if you like, but I feel that you three are ready individually. But on the other hand…your teamwork needs improvement. I've done all I can to help so it's up to the three of you to do the rest." Shikamaru advised. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"You're a poor teacher if you can't teach your students teamwork!" Makoto yelled.

Kimi stood there and didn't do anything. Shikamaru took notice of it. _Weird. Not like I like it or anything, but Kimi's not being defensive about me. I think I'm starting to believe Chouji about her._

"Makoto…didn't you forget that Shikamaru-sensei was the only one of the Rookie Nine to become Chuunin first, and was the only one that year to become a Chuunin? He even became Chuunin before Sasuke-san and Neji-san! So in other words he's very smart and you shouldn't underestimate him." Yuki defended in place of Kimi. Makoto just turned away and huffed again.

_Shikamaru-sensei. Please forgive me. I hope you get that note that I put in your pocket while you were asleep. It's for your own good. _Kimi thought to herself and kept a low profile.

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. "This is exactly what I mean about working on teamwork. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

Once Shikamaru was out of sight, Yuki turned to Kimi and Makoto. "Come on you guys, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." All three of them began to walk off together in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shikamaru sat alone at one of the tables in the Korean barbeque restaurant. All of his friends were either off on a mission or helping out with the Chuunin exam. Shikamaru's students had already gone to the academy for the written part of the exam, so he was left with nothing to do but wait. He sighed and took another look at the note in front of him. Shikamaru found it in his pocket yesterday after he dismissed his students. It stated that Temari wanted to meet him today at the practice fields at noon. To Shikamaru the note seemed very odd in itself and for Temari to do, so he found Temari yesterday and told her to meet him at the barbeque restaurant. 

_I have no clue who exactly wrote this. It could've been Ino or Kimi…more likely Kimi since I saw her yesterday, but also could be Ino if they really are working together. But then again it really could be Temari after all._ Shikamaru heavily sighed and laid his head on the table. _Women are very troublesome._

"Shikamaru?" A woman's voice asked.

He looked up and saw Temari standing by the open end of the table. He gave a sheepish smile and sat up. "I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah." Temari plainly said and sat down across from him. "You should be lucky that our students are taking the first part of the Chuunin exam right now so we have some free time on our hands."

_Damn. Temari changes her moods more often than the weather. Sometimes I even question if she still has feelings for me. Troublesome woman. _Shikamaru sighed. "Heh…I guess so."

"So, what did you want me to meet you here for?" Temari sat back and straightforwardly asked. _You're doing good Temari…keep strong so he doesn't know you're weak. You almost blew it a couple times already._ Temari told herself.

Shikamaru hesitated for a bit. _I guess this is it…._ "I need to tell you something."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** WOW! You guys are awesome! Almost 100 reviews! I'm so happy! But kudos to you guys! If it wasn't for all of you readers out there, this story would've been stopped a long time ago! Now to answer some reviews:

**Fullmetalchick101:** About Kankuro's hair...I only said blonde because I wasn't sure what it was, but what I did find, it was blonde. But thank's for the input anyway! I'll keep it in mind.

**OokamiAya:** Well...shikamaru does have a "troublesome" life and thinks everything is "troublesome" to him ;).

I'm doing the best I can with updating regularly, about once a week. School has been a bitch and i've been quite busy...but once the semester is over, things should be a little less busy! ENJOY!

Zelda-chic04

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 17**

Temari gazed at Shikamaru for a moment. _What could he possibly want this time?_ Temari's eyes suddenly grew wide. _Could it be? No way. He wouldn't ask something like that._ She thought then reassured herself. "What?"

Shikamaru looked down at his lap and stared at the note that he was reading earlier. "Did you write this?" He asked as he slid the piece of paper over in front of Temari.

"Huh?" Temari raised an eyebrow. Obviously she was relieved that Shikamaru didn't ask what she thought he was going to. She took the note and examined it. Not even a few moments later did Temari slam the paper down on the table. "What is the meaning of this? Who wrote this?" She furiously asked.

"That's what I'm asking you! Please don't be so troublesome. Did you write that?" Shikamaru sat back and folded his arms.

Temari sat back down and took in a couple deep breaths before responding. "No, I didn't. Who could've done this? Could it be…?"

"It's a possibility that Ino is in on this. Also, Kimi maybe conspiring with her and that's putting a damper on things." Shikamaru explained.

Temari stared at Shikamaru and didn't say anything. _I can't believe that bitch is going at it again! It's not like I want Shikamaru, but she had a long eight years to get Shikamaru all to herself. What am I getting concerned for anyway? It's not like I have feelings for him anymore, right?_ Temari stopped her thoughts for a moment. _Wrong…._ "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Me! This isn't about just me anymore. It's troublesome, but you're involved just as much as I am." Shikamaru sulked. _As if things couldn't get any more troublesome._

"Hold the phone! This is YOUR problem to deal with Ino and Kimi! Not mine! You can just leave me out of this, thank you very much!" Temari started to get infuriated again.

"I would love to leave you out of a problem, but you see that's not possible at this point." Shikamaru started. "Those two are gonna go after you and tear you up in whatever way they can so you're not a burden to them anymore. Knowing both Ino and Kimi they'll end up trying to deceive each other after they get rid of you. So whether you stay around and stand up to them or you run away, they'll go after you. What's your choice? Will you stand up to them or run away?"

Temari lowered her head. Shikamaru hit the nail right on the head. _Damn. I hate it when he's right. There's no other choice. I guess I'm going to have to fight for Shikamaru._ "Since they're going to be pests either way, I guess I'll accept the fact that I'm involved, again, now." Temari sighed and stared out the restaurant window after giving her answer. She noticed Kimi and her teammates walking towards the restaurant. _Is it that time already? Wow._ "I better be on my way. I have to be at the hotel before my students get there." Temari said and got up.

"Alright. Don't forget."

"I know." Temari smiled and then walked out the back way to avoid Shikamaru's students.

Shikamaru felt a warm sensation surge throughout his body. Of course he hadn't seen Temari for a number of years, but she hasn't smiled yet since they met up back in the Sand. It gave Shikamaru more comfort knowing that Temari had some sort of feelings for him. He smiled himself and sank into his seat; it was the first time in a long while he'd been this happy.

"Sensei, now what are you doing?" Yuki asked, noticing how Shikamaru was. He, Kimi, and Makoto just arrived after finishing their exam.

"If you ask me, he's being lame as usual. What a drag." Makoto hissed.

Kimi looked at Yuki and then at Makoto. She then turned her attention to Shikamaru. "Uh…anyway, Shikamaru-sensei…we all passed the written part of the Chuunin exam! Tomorrow morning we have to go to the Forest of Death for the next part." Kimi informed and tried to attempt a smile. _I hope he went and saw Ino. It doesn't seem like it._

Shikamaru got up out of the seat and began to address his students. "Congratulations on passing. Here's some money to get some food to celebrate." He set some money on the table and stepped back.

"Aren't you going to eat with us? I mean, don't teachers usually eat with their students when they want to celebrate something with them?" Yuki grew concerned.

"Yes, that is true, but I have some issues I need to tend to. With the strenuous second exam coming rapidly, there's no time to dilly-dally. Eat up—you won't be eating like this for a week, so you need your fuel. Also, get some communication started and tighten up the teamwork. This is for the best." Shikamaru ordered.

"Is that it? You don't have any advice for us? Boy you're dumb." Makoto grumbled.

"That's all I have to say. I've told you and taught you all that you need to know for now. I've already gone over this once that each of you individually is ready, but your teamwork needs improvement." Shikamaru began to explain then walked away. He walked a couple of steps then stopped and turned around. "If you want some advice, here it is: don't die. If you work as one unit, you'll do fine. Trust me." Shikamaru stated then continued on his way.

_Shikamaru-sensei…._ Kimi desperately wanted to run up to Shikamaru and be like she was, but a part of her deal with Ino kept her back. She was sworn not to flirt with him or make any contact or comments of affection.

Yuki looked at his teacher as he walked out of the restaurant and then looked over at Kimi. _They're both sure acting weird. Neither Kimi nor Shikamaru-sensei has been the same since the mission with Temari-sensei and her team. I just hope this won't affect our teamwork during the long second exam. _Yuki sighed. "C'mon you guys, Shikamaru-sensei is right. We need our strength and to work on our teamwork before tomorrow. Besides, we know our teacher well and he wouldn't tell us wrong." He picked up the money and sat down at the table to eat. Reluctantly and silently, Kimi and Makoto agreed with Yuki and sat down to join him.

…_Shikamaru_ strolled on down the road aimlessly. It was still warm out and sun was way passed the high mark. Shikamaru knew he should've stayed back in the restaurant with his students, but it would've too "troublesome" for him. He didn't want any more problems than what he already had.

_Kimi didn't stand up for me or protest at all again. Something is definitely going on, but I don't know what exactly. All I know is that Ino and Kimi are up to something, and I have yet to find out if they're actually working together._ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" A familiar voice cried out.

Shikamaru looked over in the direction of the sound and spotted his former teacher, Asuma, walking out of a building. "Hey! It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has been," Asuma laughed. "So how are things? How's Kimi been? I haven't seen her much since went on that mission with you to the Sand. How did that go by the way?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and slightly blushed. _I can't exactly tell him what Kimi's doing let alone tell him that she likes me—he probably already knows. I don't want to lie to him either. _"Uh…things are great! Kimi's doing well. She and the others are resting up for the second part of the Chuunin exam tomorrow. The mission…." Shikamaru felt his stomach turn a little bit. "It was successful! Heh…heh…ugh…how troublesome."

Asuma smirked. "Kimi got jealous again?"

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and felt his face get hotter. "Well…I guess you could put it that way. But how did you know about…."

Asuma smiled and put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Well…you know how news travels. Don't worry about it. This will all pass someday. Oh hey…I have to get going. Kurenai's gonna get upset if I'm not home in time to help cook dinner. It was good seeing you!" He waved and then walked on.

"You too!" Shikamaru waved back and continued on his own way.

Seeing Asuma got Shikamaru thinking about things again. _I wonder if he's right. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it, but it seems like I can never get out of this troublesome cycle of women problems._ Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head and moaned. _When will this end?_ He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds slowly drift by. _Clouds have it so easy. Why can't I have it easy like them?_

"HEY! Shikamaru!" Yet another familiar voice cried out.

"Eh?" Shikamaru said as he was suddenly broken from his daydreaming. There in front of him stood Naruto, Sakura, AND Chouji. "Hey! It's been forever since this many of us have gathered together. What are the three of you doing out together?" Shikamaru asked quite surprised.

"We're on our way to Area 44. Chouji and I are going to give those brats a hard time! RIGHT?" Naruto boasted as he punched the air.

Chouji shook his head. "We're going to help manage the second exam. This year they want to add more difficulty to it by having Jounins hidden in the forest to attack, but not kill of course, random teams." He corrected. Naruto obviously pouted at Chouji's statement.

"Sounds troublesome. Good thing they didn't do that when we were going through it." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Easy for you to say! You only had to go through it once!" Naruto shouted. He was still his fiery self after all these years.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're an idiot." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto shook his fist at him, but was soon stopped by Sakura when she smacked his head. "Anyway, Sakura…what are you doing with these two if they're helping with the exam?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Oh! I'm going to be at the central building in the forest to help heal any serious wounds sustained during the exam. You know…routine medical help." Sakura answered. "So what are you doing? Where's Temari-san?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, yeah! Aren't you two back together yet?" Naruto instigated.

"NARUTO! You need to think before you talk! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura retorted at Naruto.

Chouji sighed. _Here we go…._

Shikamaru felt himself blushing intensely. _Damn it. How troublesome._ "Well…since you guys are here I might as well ask you something."

"What?" Sakura said.

Shikamaru choked up a bit. He was still nervous about dealing with women. "Um…do you think…Temari is…the girl for me?"

Chouji, Naruto, and Sakura blankly stared at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was a bit confused.

_I wonder if it's about the marriage thing we talked about not too long ago._ Chouji thought, but didn't say anything to Shikamaru.

Naruto was silent for a bit until something clicked in his mind. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY TEMARI-SAN!" He loudly exclaimed.

"Marry!" Sakura was shocked at Naruto's response.

"Not so loud you idiot! No, this isn't about marriage! I just want to know if Temari is somebody I would be good with. You know…like dating or something like that." Shikamaru corrected.

"You mean marriage, right?" Naruto questioned. Shikamaru's answer apparently went over Naruto's head.

"NARUTO! Didn't Shikamaru say that is WASN'T about marriage! Clean out your ears and your brain for once please!" Sakura hit Naruto again in the head at his dense comment.

"OW! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head where Sakura hit him.

"Well…?" Shikamaru asked again impatiently.

"Oh…hmm…yeah, yeah! You two would be great together!" Naruto widely smiled.

"Really?" Shikamaru said in almost shock.

"Oh yeah! She's tons of fun and you're no fun at all! She completes you."

Shikamaru smacked his forehead and a sweat drop ran down Chouji's face.

"You blockhead!" Sakura punched Naruto and this time made him fly a couple streets over.

"Um…anyway. We should get going. We have to be at Area 44 24 hours early to prepare." Chouji informed.

"Alright, good luck." Shikamaru waved and started to walk on.

"See ya!" Both Chouji and Sakura said and waved back.

…_Meanwhile,_ Ino waited impatiently in the practice field. The sun was almost gone and cold night air was starting to drift in.

"Damn it! Where is he?" Ino fumed. "I entrusted Kimi to deliver that note to Shikamaru so he better have gotten it."

She rapidly tapped her foot while searching for any signs of someone coming. There was not a single sole around. "ARG! I can't take it anymore! I swear Kimi's going to get it when I see her!" Ino stomped off towards the main part of Konoha.

Turning a corner, Ino spotted Kimi almost approaching her home. "KIMI!" She shouted.

Kimi immediately turned around at Ino's voice. "What do you want? I did what you asked me to do." She huffed and placed a hand on her hip. "I have to rest up for tomorrow for the second part of the Chuunin exam. I can't waste my time on you."

Ino clenched her fist and grew even more furious. _Damn that bitch sure has an attitude. _"How can you prove to me that you did what I asked you to do? I waited and waited for Shikamaru to come, but he never did! You failed me!"

"I didn't fail! I found him sleeping and placed the note in his pocket. There's no way he would've missed it; Shikamaru-sensei always puts his hands in his pockets so he would've gotten it. I can prove it to you by showing you that I don't have the note anymore." Kimi defended herself.

"You could've just as easily thrown it away!" Ino glared at Kimi.

"Either you're very stupid or just not trusting of other people. It wasn't a very good plan in the first place—too many opportunities for things to go wrong. But you insisted on going through with it anyway." Kimi pointed out. "Look. I'm keeping my end of the bargain up by not getting touchy-feely with Shikamaru-sensei anymore. We'll figure out something else after I'm done with the second exam." Kimi turned around and headed on into her home, leaving Ino even more angered.

_That bitch…who does she think she is by walking all over me like that! I'll show her._ Ino turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction. "I guess things aren't what they seem after all. I'll get rid of Temari and make Shikamaru my own even if it's the last thing I do…without Kimi's help!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** HEYA! Sorry for posting late! I hope all you you people reading out there had a good easter! I know I did as I currently indulge myself in gourmet jelly beans and chocolate Cadbury eggs. ANYWAY...First order or business...YAY FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! I would like to congradulate **Heosic-chan** for being the 100th reviewer! YAY TO YOU! Second order of business...answering your reviews:

**Silvercage:** No, Ino and Kimi are definately not the brightest pair...but it does add an element of conflict to the story and makes it more interesting, right?

**patleon909:** The reason why I made Ino so crazy about Shikamaru is this: there are many people who claim that Ino and Shikamaru are a good couple (personally, i think they need shot if they think they're cute together...j/k ;)), so making Ino so in love with Shikamaru is a farce on that pairing. And it also shows, in my own little way,how stupid and annoying can be. I hope that answers your question.

**CRACKQUEEN:** Yep...you caught me! I saw Ice Age 2 last weekend and loved that line along with "I don't think her tree goes all the way up to the top branch". It was just too good so I had to use it in my fic.

**Heart of pure ruby:** I'm glad you have the same perception of Shikamaru when he's older. Keep checking up with my postings to see when I announce when I finished my drawing of Shikamaru's and Temari's teams (along with them too). I would love to know if how I drew them and their students was what you were thinking as well. AND THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE READING THIS! When I finish my picture, I would LOVE to know what all of you think of it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 18**

Shikamaru lay in his bed that morning and listened to the birds chirp in the trees. He began to think about his students heading out early today for the next part of the grueling exam. He also began to think about Temari and how Kimi and Ino could possibly be conspiring together. Shikamaru heavily sighed, sat up and rubbed his head.

_Isn't anything easy anymore? How come all of a sudden my past comes back and I have to deal with all this again? I could barely handle it before. How troublesome…. _Shikamaru thought to himself. _Can't loving someone be simple?_

Shikamaru yawned and stood up from his bed. The morning sunlight glistened on his bare skin as he moved around to find a shirt to go with his boxers that he had on. He walked a couple rooms over into his kitchen to try to find something to eat. Pulling out a box of cereal and a bowl out of the cupboard and milk from the refrigerator, Shikamaru sat down at his small kitchen table and began eating…and thinking.

_What the hell can I possibly do today? For once I don't have to deal with my students and I have nothing planned. How about a walk? Walks are always nice…not troublesome at all. _Shikamaru finished his thoughts and then placed his bowl and cereal box by the sink when he was done eating. He walked on over to the bathroom to take a shower and then changed into his clothes. Taking walks around Konoha had always been a favorite past time of Shikamaru's.

It was mid-morning by the time Shikamaru left his humble apartment to venture out on the streets of Konoha. Everyone was busily moving around the village at this time. There were also many people gossiping about the occurring Chuunin exams, and the soon to come, main matches. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and let the voices pass by him, not paying one ounce of attention. None of the street vendors or local shops caught his eye this time around. Shikamaru sighed, looked up at the cloud-filled sky and sighed.

"SHIKAMARU! There you are!" A female voice cried out.

Shikamaru looked back down at the ground and saw a woman running towards him. Since she was so far away Shikamaru couldn't tell who it was at first. By the time she got closer it became evident of who it was and made Shikamaru a bit queasy.

"Um…hi Ino…." Shikamaru uneasily greeted.

"Oh don't sound so happy to see me now! Hello to you too." Ino winked and teased. Shikamaru wasn't interested and made a disgusted face. Ino caught wind of it and scowled at him. "Boy you seem to be a sour-puss today! C'mon, let's go do something!" She offered and grabbed his arm.

Shikamaru pulled his arm out of Ino's grasp. _What's with her today? She's awfully peppy and troublesome._ "I'm just fine, thank you."

Ino ignored Shikamaru's gesture. "So what are you doing out here? I figured you'd be doing something to help your students for when they come back." _I wonder if he's going to see that Temari bitch. He seems to be heading in the direction of where a lot of the Inns are. _She began to think. _Whatever the case is, this is the perfect chance to get him to myself without Kimi or even Temari getting in the way._

"I'll worry about my students when they come back. As for me, I'm just walking around, getting some fresh air…that's all." Shikamaru responded without much enthusiasm.

"Well then…since you seem to be alone at the moment, let's get some breakfast, or even some lunch in a little while." Ino offered again, trying desperately now.

"I already ate."

_Grr…_ "Um…how about we just walk around together for a little bit? Just you and me." She tried again.

"No thanks," Shikamaru refused. "Actually, I should be going. It was good seeing you." He said then began on his way again.

Ino was left steaming again in her anger. _Damn you! How can you do that to me! At least give me a chance!_ She turned around and began to walk the opposite way Shikamaru headed. Only going a few steps, Ino turned around to watch Shikamaru walk away.

Shikamaru tried as best as he could to put that incident in the back of his mind. It was always awkward for him now to see or encounter Ino. Right after turning down a smaller street, Shikamaru stopped where he was and turned around to face the street going in the other direction. In the opposite direction where Shikamaru was wanting to head towards was the main Inn district of Konoha.Where Temari could possibly be staying.

_I don't think it would hurt if I paid Temari a visit, would it? Besides, I still need to ask her…you know._ Shikamaru deliberated to himself. He quickly decided on his decision and walked down the road towards the Inns.

Ino grew wide-eyed and was almost in shock. _He's going towards the Inns! I knew it! He's going to see Temari! I better follow him._ Ino decided and quickly and quietly caught up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up and down the street, taking notice of the Inns lined up along it. "Which one is Temari in? This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head. "Wait! I wonder if she's in the same Inn she was at before? It's only a guess, but worth a shot." Luckily, Shikamaru remembered which Inn Temari and her former team were at those many years ago. He knew his genius mind would come in handy for something.

Before he knew it, Shikamaru was at the Inn and walked on in. There was a receptionist sitting at the desk reading a magazine and not paying attention to Shikamaru's arrival.

"Um…excuse me…." Shikamaru quietly interrupted, getting the girl's attention.

She looked up and was a bit startled by Shikamaru standing there. "Oh! My apologies! How can I help you?"

"Yeah…uh…is there a woman by the name of Temari from the Sand country staying here with three kids?" He asked in full hopefulness.

"Let me see…." The receptionist responded and began to flip through a book. "Oh yes, Temari's here with three Genin students…she's staying in room 305. But I sh-"

"Thank you!" Shikamaru exclaimed and ran up the stairs. _What luck! I got it on the first try._

"SIR!" The girl yelled, trying to get Shikamaru's attention. "She doesn't want any disturbances right now…." She sighed and returned to her magazine. "Oh well…."

_Room 305 I see…._ Ino repeated in her mind as she stood hidden away right outside the window of the Inn. _That girl doesn't seem to be paying any attention to what's going on, so infiltrating will be much easier. I better get moving before I miss something. _Ino immediately jumped from her spot and walked on in. Unfortunately, the receptionist noticed her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The receptionist asked Ino, making her stop.

_Damn it!_ "Um…." Ino tried thinking up a good excuse to get by. "Uh…where are your restrooms? I'm a long way from home and I don't think I can make it there in time." She lied.

"Right up the stairs and to the left. You can't miss it." The girl answered and then returned to her magazine.

"Thanks!" Ino said and ran up the stairs. _Whew,that was close. Now…to find that room._

Shikamaru stood outside of the door the receptionist mentioned, and without missing a beat knocked on it. He waited a few moments before saying anything since there was no response. "Temari! Open up!"

Temari slammed her book shut and stared at the door after she heard the loud knocking. _I thought I told the receptionist that I didn't want any disturbances! _She furiously thought but didn't move. Once Temari heard Shikamaru's voice she ran to the door. _What could he possibly want?_

Temari opened the door and indeed found Shikamaru standing there in front of her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing things for your team or plan to do things to help them for when they return?"

Shikamaru moaned and rolled his eyes. _Is there an echo somewhere? Troublesome women…they're all the same._ "I have nothing going on today, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. You know…catch up on some things." He smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

_He sure seems very enthusiastic about seeing me…not like there's anything wrong with it. I've always remembered him as being lazy and thinking that everything was troublesome. Oh well…._ "Oh…um…sure…come in." Temari moved out of the way and let Shikamaru pass by her. He lightly kissed Temari on her cheek and made her blush.

Shikamaru stopped when he was several feet into the room and turned around. It finally hit him how he was acting. _Since when am I this happy and enthusiastic about things? I haven't felt this way since…well since I last saw Temari all those years ago. Huh? _Shikamaru's thoughts were suddenly stopped when he noticed a pile of papers and books on the floor. "What have you been doing?" He curiously asked.

Temari closed her eyes and sighed. "Precisely what you should be doing: planning and organizing things for your students."

Shikamaru just gave Temari a look of disgust. "You need to loosen up! Our students won't even be back for almost a week so you'll have plenty of time to 'plan and organize'." He mimicked her.

"You should know by now that it takes a lot of time to plan training sessions and missions and deciding what you're going to instruct your students next." Temari retorted. "For all we know they could come back early from not making it through the test. You know how hard it was, remember?"

"You have no faith in your team, do you?" He ignored Temari's question.

"How dare you insult me! I do too have faith in my team!" Temari hollered at Shikamaru. He just smirked.

"Then relax and trust that they'll make it through. There's no need to get angry." Shikamaru walked closer to Temari, getting right up in her face.

Temari felt her heart beating out of her chest. Shikamaru had her trapped physically and mentally. _I hate to say it again, but he does have a point…damn him._ "Alright…whatever you say."

"You're giving up that easily?" Shikamaru smirked again. "I thought you were 'stronger' than that?"

"I am strong! And I didn't give up!" Temari chided.

"Yes you did."

"I did not! Stop acting childish!"

"I'm not the one acting childish," Shikamaru said and got even closer to Temari. She tried to show a look of displeasure, but it didn't affect Shikamaru at all. "If you think you're so strong…then try to resist this." Shikamaru leaned in the rest of the way, wrapped his arms around Temari, and kissed her.

Once they parted, Temari was left stunned. She should've seen it coming and stopped it, but was obviously caught off-guard. Temari could now feel a strong, warm sensation build up inside her body. _I guess there's definitely no stopping it now. I guess I love Shikamaru after all. He's the only one I truly feel comfortable around and who can make me feel this way._ Temari couldn't think of anything to do so she just looked away and continued blushing. _I can't fight it any longer._

_She's being weird again. I don't understand her. Then again I don't understand women, period! One minute she's bossy and claims she's tough, but then the next she's as fragile as a kitten. Ugh…how troublesome. _Shikamaru sighed and then held onto Temari's arm and smiled. "C'mon, let's take a walk and maybe we can grab some lunch together." He offered.

Temari felt her face get even redder. She knew she couldn't get out of it. "Um…sure." She tried to force a smile.

"Geeze…don't seem so excited now!" Shikamaru laughed and kissed Temari on the cheek.

Temari couldn't help but giggle as they finally left the room. _Am I that hopeless to actually let my guard down like this? _She thought to herself while they walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Ino hid behind a huge vase and listened to everything through the wall. _So he thinks he can choose that bitch over me! I'll prove to him that I'm WAY better than what Temari will ever be! _Ino shook her fist. Before she knew it, Shikamaru and Temari were out walking down the hallway. Ino ducked behind the vase and prayed that she wouldn't be found. _Good…they didn't see me since they don't seem to be acting suspicious of anyone around._

As soon as there was no sign of Shikamaru and Temari, Ino left her place and went after them. "So far so good," She whispered to herself. "Now I just have to figure out what to do to get Shikamaru's attention and get rid of Temari for the time being."

A ways away from the Inn, Shikamaru and Temari found themselves in a quaint part of Konoha were a lot of the more pleasant restaurants were. Neither of them made any attempts to stop at one of the restaurants to eat or even one of the shops. Temari was playing tug-o-war with her feelings and wasn't sure how to exactly act with Shikamaru, though she'd been becoming more relaxed with him lately. Shikamaru on the other hand was trying to decide whether to "pop the question" or not.

_Should I ask her? This IS the perfect time…we're together with no Kimi and hopefully no Ino around to disturb us. Then again…it is kind of too soon, right? GAH! This is too troublesome!_ Shikamaru fought with himself._ I wish Chouji was around to help me._

At this point in time Temari was quite calm. She had always liked the charm of Konoha and was taking in the sites once again. _It's so peaceful here! I wish I could come here more often just to take in the sites…and of course see Shikamaru. It wouldn't be the same without him. WAIT! What's this?_ Temari's pleasant thoughts were suddenly halted when she felt the presence of a particular person nearby. _No way! It can't be! Could it?_ She debated. _This could cause a lot of problems if Shikamaru's here. I better ditch him and take care of this stowaway. _"Um…Shikamaru…I just remembered something…." Temari started.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru stopped and looked at Temari.

"Uh…I forgot I needed to do something very important that needs to be done today. I apologize for cutting our date short. I'll make it up to you, ok?" Temari suggested.

Shikamaru was confused but understood. "Alright, we can decide a better date later." He leaned in and kissed Temari on the forehead and walked away. _What a troublesome woman…but somehow I still love her._

Temari stared at Shikamaru until he wasn't visible anymore. "That was easy…." _Ok…now to deal with this rat._ "You can come out now! I know you're there!" She shouted loud enough for the person to hear.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Wow...I seriously appologize for the late posting! This past weekend has been so busy (but fun!) for me. Friday through Sunday I had performances of _Jesus Christ Superstar_ to be in/help out with (I had five minutes of fame with an acrobatic routine during the song "Hosanna", the rest of the time I was backstage crew). On monday I had to write a paper and study for a test on tuesday and of course yesterday (tuesday) I HAD to watch American Idol (I really think Kellie Pickler needs to go...she's horrible). I know none of you want to hear about my boring life, lol, I just wanted to clarify that I was busy! Anyway, I'll leave you guys alone while I continue munching on my jelly beans so you can read the next chapter!

**Heosic-chan:** I hope this chapter answers your question! Yeah, I guess you could say Shikamaru is taking charge now...or is it that he just really likes Temari? lol

**azngrl4lyfe: **Yes, you actually did miss something (unless I didn't make something clear enough in chapter 11 where it should've been mention in...which is entirely possible). It did state that Shikamaru and Ino WERE dating, for about a year, and then broke off long before Temari came back around.

**Heart of pure ruby:** Sorry yet again, but my picture STILL isn't done :cries:. It's getting closer though. I would say about by next posting or the posting after that the pictureshould be done. But in the meantime, if you go to search for the screenname TemaShika85, I have made a little picture slide thingy of ShikaXTema pics of which I posted.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 19**

Temari stood and waited for the person to come out from hiding. There was no obvious movement or mysterious sounds nearby for her to pick up.

"I told you to come out!" Temari shouted again. _Eh…what a stubborn bitch, but this should wake her up. _She said to herself then threw a kunai at a large barrel. "COME OUT!"

Instantly a person jumped out of the barrel. Ino was breathing heavily as she knelt in front of Temari. "What in the world was that for?" She asked. _Damn it! She caught me. Looks like I'll have to go with plan B._

"What do you think? You were following me and Shikamaru." Temari already was annoyed with Ino, and Ino didn't say anything in response. "So why were you spying on us?"

Ino couldn't think up a good excuse right away, but after a few moments she came up with something. "Oh…nothing really. Just wanted to see what you two were up to."

_You've got to be kidding me! That is the most childish answer ever! I get better lies out of my students. I guess her tree doesn't go all the way up to the top branch after all. _Temari raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe a single word coming from your mouth. Do Shikamaru and me a favor and leave us alone. You're just a pest that needs to be put out of its misery." Temari's anger level was rising incredibly fast.

Ino clenched her fist with intense fury. _That damn bitch! How dare she insult me like that! I'll show her! She won't even see anything coming._ "No, I won't leave you guys alone! Shikamaru is MINE and ONLY mine! I'll get him even if I have to fight for him…again! I'll kill you if I have to! You'll regret ever being in the presence of Shikamaru!" Ino blurted out.

Temari wasn't very much affected by Ino's ranting, but it did make her even more annoyed. "The last thing I want to do is to have a senseless fight over a relationship with a guy! But if this is how it's going to be, I guess I have no choice."_ I really don't want to fight to keep Shikamaru, but I guess I do still love him after all these years and will do whatever it takes to keep him this time. _

"How could you! How can you say that this fight is senseless! I thought you had feelings for Shikamaru…but if that is how it's going to be, this fight will be a lot easier for me! Actually, we won't even have to fight. You can just give Shikamaru up, leave the village with your runts for students, and we'll all be satisfied." Ino taunted.

Temari's anger reached it's peak. There was no turning back now. "No one calls my students runts! I know what they're capable of and they can easily defeat you. You're no match for them! As for Shikamaru, prepare to eat your words…I'm not giving him up that easily!" Temari swung out her fan from her back and leaned on it. _Am I really that desperate to stay with Shikamaru to fight for him? What have I become? I shouldn't be like this, but is this true love? Fighting for those you love?_ Temari pondered and looked around. _I really don't want to fight in the middle of the street, who knows what kind of damage will be taken. Luckily no one obvious is around._

_Now we're getting somewhere! I made sure this time my plan was foolproof. I was utterly humiliated last time and I'm not about to get into that kind of defeat again!_ Ino thought to herself. "Alright, if a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you'll get! I'm warning you this time, I am much stronger than before so you won't be able to beat me so easily."

"Will you stop with the stalling! That's what you said the last time and you made a fool out of yourself." Temari flipped open her fan to get ready for whatever Ino was going to throw at her.

"ARG! YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!" Ino shouted and threw several Kunais and Shurikens at Temari and jumped into the air.

With a quick flip of the wrist, Temari swung her fan to deflect the weapons. "You're going to have to do better than that! Prove yourself to be a worthy opponent!"

"Alright!" Ino's voice came from behind Temari.

Temari looked in front of her and saw that Ino had disappeared. _What! How can that be? Where is she?_

"You need to be extremely fast and agile to fight me now!" Ino said while coming out of the ground.

"Huh?" Temari turned around and noticed Ino now standing behind her, but it was too late.

"Like I said, you have to be quick to fight me! MIND BLOW TECHNIQUE!" Ino formed her hands into a box and, using her mind power, blew Chakra at Temari and made her fly several feet before skidding along the street.

"AAHH!" Temari shouted after being hit. When she stopped sliding, Temari tried with her best ability to see Ino clearly. _Damn…she did get strong…but I've faced worse…._ Temari cringed in pain when she tried to move. _ACK! Not only does that move do physical damage, but it also inflicts damage to your Chakra. I can feel my Chakra depleating. It's getting hard to move, but I can bypass the pain._ Temari stopped for a moment and felt the ground around her. _Where's my fan?_ She looked all around her and caught the edge of her fan lying in an alley more than ten feet away. _She must've knocked my fan out of my hand when she used her technique! This isn't good…._

"So…what did you think of that, wench? I told you I was a lot stronger but you were too pig-headed to listen! Since you seem to be unable to continue, I think I'll just finish you off quickly." Ino sneered.

"I think…you're the one who's…pig-headed! You haven't…changed a…bit!" Temari, despite her pain, retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too hasty when fighting and you leave yourself open!" Temari built up enough strength and kicked Ino intoa bunch of crates and then stood up. "I'll admit you're good, but I'm through with this petty fighting." She harshly commented while slowly walking over to her fan and picking it up. Temari took one last look at Ino and started walking away.

"Where…where do you…think you're…going!" Ino stumbled on her words as she hesitantly pushed herself out of the crates. "Our fight's not done."

"Alright then. I guess I'll have to deliver the next hit!" Temari shouted then flipped open her fan again. "DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" She chanted as she swung her fan, unleashing a great force of wind with embedded Chakra in it.

Once again Ino was too quick forTemari and disappeared. "Will you never listen, bitch? You cannot fight me now, I'm too strong." Ino sternly said as she appeared behind Temari again. "Game over." She snickered and hit Temari in the back of the head.

"What the! Again-" _I'm sorry...Shikamaru... _Temari wasn't quick enough to defend herself and fell over unconscious after being hit.

* * *

After unlocking his front door, Shikamaru walked in and immediately stopped when he heard a crunching noise. He looked down and saw a folded piece of paper lying on the floor. Confused, Shikamaru picked up the paper and began to read it. It was a note from his father.

_**Shikamaru:**_

_**Your mother and I have some important matters to talk to you about. Please stop by the house sometime today. It's best that you come as soon as you can, and if you don't, who knows what your mother will do.**_

_**-Dad**_

Shikamaru crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can. "I have no clue what they want with me right now. I've been out of the house for a couple of years now so they should've gotten the hint that I'm fine on my own." He sighed and threw himself onto his sofa. _I really need to find the right opportunity to ask Temari to marry me. I can't wait much longer since the testing part of the Chuunin exam is almost over. _Shikamaru sighed again and lay down.

He looked over at his wall clock and noted the time. "I guess I should get going then before things get troublesome with my mom. Also, if I leave now I can see Temari again, go to my spot and ask her to marry me." Shikamaru leapt up from the sofa and bolted out the door. His excitement was increasing with every moment.

When Shikamaru approached the front door of his former home, he didn't even think twice about what his parents could possibly want. All Shikamaru cared about was seeing Temari again and finding out her response.

"Hello! I'm here! Anyone home?" Shikamaru shouted while walking through the first couple rooms. Nostalgia filled Shikamaru's spirit; it had been a long time since he'd been in the house that he grew up in. After making his rounds, Shikamaru discovered that no one was home. _Well how troublesome is that? They tell me that they needed to see me and no one is home. Oh well…I'll go see Temari and stop back later._ Shikamaru decided and placed his hands in his pockets and walked out.

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru felt excited, motivated, and enthused about doing something. Temari was someone unique to him and was the only person who could make him feel this way. Passing by some shops, Shikamaru spotted a flower shop (not the Yamanaka flower shop) and walked up to some of the outdoor displays. _I don't think Temari would mind if I bought her some flowers; they would probably soften her up so she'll be less troublesome._

"Shikamaru!" Someone called out.

Shikamaru turned his attention away from the flowers to the person calling his name. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Did you get my note that I left at your apartment?" Shikaku asked and folded his arms.

"Yes." Shikamaru blandly answered.

"Then why aren't you at the house?"

"I was there! No one was home."

"So what are you doing looking at flowers?" Shikaku sternly asked this time.

Shikamaru felt his face get warm. "Nothing."

"Uh huh. Well, that's the least of our worries right now. You need to come with me right now. Your mother and I have some important matters to talk about. Let's go." Shikamaru's father ordered and started walking.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and reluctantly started to follow. He knew that if it involved his mother, he had to follow orders or else. _I don't know what's so troublesome that they need to suddenly talk to me. I don't have any outstanding bills, haven't gotten into trouble, and I've been getting this highest ratings with my team. So I don't know what their beef is. _

Feeling déjà vu, Shikamaru and his father entered the Nara house where his mother was diligently cooking away. _I swear no one was here when I came, and I didn't leave that long ago either. How troublesome._

"Yoshino, we're home! And I have Shikamaru with me." Shikaku announced then sat at the table in the dining room. Shikamaru made a disgusted face.

Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, walked through the kitchen door into the dining while holding a dish rag in her hand. "Shikamaru! Why haven't you come and visit us! I told you that once you moved out that you need to visit us at least once a month!" She barked.

A sweat drop ran down Shikamaru's forehead. _She hasn't changed a bit. She's still as troublesome as ever._ "Ever since I received my team, I've been really busy."

"That's no excuse! You should make time for your family! NO ACCEPTIONS!" Shikamaru's mother shouted.

"AHEM!" Shikaku interrupted. "Um…Yoshino, I brought Shikamaru here because we needed to talk to him about that certain issue."

Yoshino's rage immediately stopped. She calmly walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to her husband. "Thanks for reminding me." She sweetly smiled.

Both Shikamaru and Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

_You forgot?_ Shikaku thought to himself. He sighed and then began to talk. "Sit down Shikamaru." He calmly ordered.

Shikamaru listened and sat down across from his parents. He looked back and forth between his mom and dad. _I guess this is it. I finally get to find out that troublesome thing they need to talk to me about._ Shikamaru thought as his heart began to pound faster. _I hope it's nothing too serious._

"Shikamaru, you're twenty-one years old now and clearly a responsible person. You have your own apartment and even your own Genin team! Most Jounins at your age don't have their own teams yet. " Shikaku began.

"Ok…what about it?" Shikamaru yawned.

"DON'T INTERRUPT YOUR FATHER!" Shikamaru's mother snapped at him.

"Seesh, you don't need to yell." Shikamaru groaned and held a finger in his ear.

"ANYWAY! Since you're old enough and extremely mature, what your mother and I want to talk to you about is about marriage." His father finished.

Shikamaru felt the tremendous weight lift off of his shoulders. "That's great! There's something I-"

"We've arranged for you to marry Kita, your cousin."

* * *

**Yes, I know what you're all probably thinking... "WHAT THE HELL! Shikamaru is going to marry his COUSIN! That's sick!". I agree that it's a bit weird that Shikamaru's parents want him to marry his cousin, almost kinda like the people in West Virginia (sorry...it's an Ohio thing, and no offense to those of you from WV reading this!). Last week in my Anthropology class we were talking about marriage and kinship and how in many different cultures it's prefered that someone marries their first cousin. It mostly occurs within clans and/or certain lineages, and a portion of this kind of marriage actually occurs in Japan I believe. SO...if you take a look at the Naruto anime and the clans there (like the Nara clan, Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan), they ALL LOOK THE SAME and HAVE THE SAME POWERS. That couldn't of happened if they married outside of the clan or what not. Just assuming, they would've had to marry someone like their cousin. So in a sense, the Neji/Hinata pairing can be/is quite accurate. I'm sorry if this still weirds you out, just look at it in a cultural sense, or as my professor would say "Look outside your fish bowl". (I still support the ShikaXTema paring!)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Hello one and all! Here is your weekly update of this story! My picture still isn't done yet, but I'm aiming for it to be done by next week (hopefully!). Next week is going to be crazy for my since finals are then. WISH ME LUCK! I knew my little input of Shikamaru marrying his cousin would stir some emotions in yinz(call me cruel, but it's fun seeing you guys flip out...hehe;))! Hehehe...mission accomplished. Not really, but just read this chapter to find out what happens with Shikamaru and Kita! That's all about I got for you...here aresome replies to your reviews (keep them coming!):

**Quibyi:** I agree Shika marrying his cousin is awkward, but I'm glad you trust me! I will not let you (or anyone else) down!

**Heart of pure ruby:** Well...Temari hasn't lost to Ino, _yet_. Just read this chapter to find out what happens. I'm sure you'll be surprised. I do believe also that Temari and Shikamaru belong together, but the story would be boring if there were no conflicts. Maybe they'll end up together, maybe they won't (my brain hasn't thought that far ahead yet ;)).(side note: I got a message from some one on YouTube saying that Temari and Shikamaru are cousins...I find that odd and don't believe it one bit. Also, the person claimed that they found it out by reading the regular (supposidly) Narutomanga.).

**IQSymphic:** I do realize that in America it's "wrong" to marry your cousin, though it actually occurs in some states. It just depends on your culture and how you view things. I don't agree with marryinga cousin, but if that's how it's done in another culture, then I respect that. A few characters may be OOC since it is based in the far future of where the anime/manga currently is. I'm glad you think my story is "alright".

**Kisshu-luv:** It's not the fact that he's lazy, but it's the culture and his parents who determines (or supposidly does so) whoShikamaru marries. Hinata and Gaara? Very odd...just kinda like how I've seen/read/heard people say that Sakura and Gaara and even Sakura and Itachi are good couples. THAT'S JUST FREAKY! Oh well, you think that so I'll respect that (though it's kinda strange...lol;)). I can definately see Hinata and Kiba together, but I think Shikamaru and Temari are #1...well, at least in my book they are!

**azngrl4lyfe:** Yeah, I don't know how wide spread it is, but there are countless amount of jokes around the Ohio/Pennsylvania area about West Virginians and how "hickish" they are. I've also heard some Californian jokes myself too;).

**Mtyugi: **Are you on YouTube? O.o...

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 20**

Shikamaru was too bewildered to respond right away. The thought of marrying his cousin was absurd. "M…marry my cousin? What are you two talking about? And how long have you guys been planning this arranged marriage?" Shikamaru frantically asked.

"You should know, Shikamaru. Anyone part of a clan is to marry their cousin to keep the bloodline clean and going. It's been settled ever since you and your cousin were born that you two were to marry. It's already been decided with her parents, so there's no turning back." His mother sternly informed.

Shikamaru huffed and placed his head in his hand. "Then how come I was never informed of this?"

A vein popped in his mothers head as she slammed her fist down on the table. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" She shouted.

"No need to yell, Yoshino. He's been very busy lately, so give him a break." Shikaku sighed.

"GIVE HIM A BREAK! This is an important matter here!" She snapped at her husband.

"All right! All right!" He grumbled.

Shikamaru stared at his parents and then rolled his eyes. _Damn…they're being troublesome. I wish they would've told me about this sooner or at least kept talking about it so I would know._ Suddenly, a painful realization finally hit Shikamaru. _I see. This marriage ordeal can be explained by how I was always forced to play with Kita as a little kid. My parents were always either having her family come over or we'd go over to her house. They were always forcing me to do things with her, and now I know why. I don't see why they could've told me "Hey! This is who you're going to marry when you get older." Gah…how troublesome._ "If this is such an important issue, then why didn't you tell me sooner? Or at least have reminded me once in a while." He stated.

A softer look came across his mother's face, but she was still aggravated. "You're so busy anymore!"

"You know where I live!"

The vein popped on his mom's forehead again. "Don't get smart with me!" She yelled. Shikamaru placed a finger in his ear.

"Hey you two, calm down! Since we're getting no where, let's get rid of the small talk and get to the rest of the business," Shikaku interrupted, hoping not to get verbally lashed by his wife. Luckily, she didn't say anything and sat back in her chair. "Ok. We've already told Kita that you'd meet her at the Korean Barbeque restaurant for lunch. So if I were you I'd leave now to meet with her." He ordered.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _Korean Barbeque restaurant? What a weird place to meet someone in this kind of situation. Oh well…might as well go with the flow. _"Alright. I'll go." Shikamaru said and got up.

"Shikamaru!" His father blurted out suddenly.

Shikamaru stopped and faced him. "Huh?"

Shikaku didn't say anything at first and kept to his thoughts. _I wonder if I should tell him about his mother and me. _"Oh…um…good luck with Kita."

"Yeah…." Shikamaru unenthusiastically responded and walked out of his house.

Fortunately for Shikamaru, the restaurant wasn't that far from his former home. So on the now seemingly long walk there, he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the clouds. _Ah…to be a cloud. That would be nice, not troublesome at all._

Shikamaru walked into the restaurant, trying to keep a low profile; who knew if Ino or one of her conspirators were there. Over in the far back corner sat a young girl with long, dark hair. She was the only one in the restaurant besides the workers.

_That must be Kita. Damn, I haven't seen her in forever._ Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked over to her. "Um…hello." He nervously greeted.

The girl looked up and eyed Shikamaru. "Hello." She responded, not paying attention to who it was, in an almost displeased tone. A few seconds later she finally realized who it was. "Shikamaru?"

"Kita?" Shikamaru's heart skipped. He thought Kita was very good looking, more beautiful than he remembered. Though amazed by her looks, Shikamaru's stayed on Temari.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kita smiled. "I assume you've been very busy with being a Jounin and having your own team. I wish I was a Jounin, but I'm still a Chuunin unfortunately." She sighed in jealousy.

"It has been a while, I guess." Shikamaru smiled back and sat down across from his cousin. "There's nothing wrong with being a Chuunin. You're still acknowledged by the higher ranking ninjas and can do many more things than Genins can. You're only nineteen, right? You shouldn't be worrying about being a Jounin yet. It's troublesome." He sighed and sat back. _THIS is really troublesome. I don't want to be here. I need to get back to Temari before it's too late._

Kita giggled. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still very smart and yet lazy at the same time. I wouldn't expect anything less from the cousin I admire most." She smiled at sat back in the booth seat while looking at Shikamaru who didn't seem very interested, but now blushing at her last comment. Kita sighed and repositioned herself some more. "I remember when we were younger we would always play on those grassy hills on the edge of the forest. You never wanted to do anything but just lie in the grass and stare up at the clouds the whole time. But when those awful boys would come by and tease me for being ugly, you would always stand up for me and faked your Kage Mane No Jutsu though you hadn't learned it yet…."

Shikamaru smirked. He remembered those memories just as well Kita did. "Heh…yeah." _But who knew she'd become so pretty years later. I bet those kids regret teasing her now since she's a ninja._

"Those were such wonderful times. Who knew years later our parents would arrange for us to marry each other." Kita sighed again.

"Uh…speaking of which, I need to tell you-"

"You're a great person, Shikamaru, and I look up to you a lot. But the thing is…I don't want to marry you." She solemnly looked down at her lap after interrupting Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I hope you're not disappointed! I mean, you had to come all this way out of your busy day to meet me to only find out I don't want to marry you." Kita began to apologize.

"No! This is great! You don't need to apologize." Shikamaru felt relieved.

"Really? I mean, the thing is…my parents don't know it yet, but I've been seeing this one guy for a long while now and he wants me to elope with him and I want to."

Shikamaru felt a huge sweat drop run down his forehead. _Elope? What is she thinking? That's worse than marrying outside of a clan! Oh well…at least this part of my problem is solved._ "Well, I hope you're making the right decision. I don't want you doing anything that you'll regret."

Kita giggled again. "You've always acted like an older brother to me and protected me. Please trust me!" She begged.

"I trust you. I'm just saying that since you don't want to marry me and now want to marry out of the clan."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

Kita leaned across the table and got right up into Shikamaru's face. "Tell me! Pweeze?" She begged again while making a "puppy dog face" this time.

_Damn it. I hate it when she does this._ Shikamaru thought to himself while trying to lean back out of the way. "Fine, fine," He groaned as he softly pushed Kita back in her seat. "I'm planning on asking someone to marry me soon." Shikamaru looked away then folded his arms in embarrassment.

"Aww! There's no need to feel ashamed! Who is she? Do I know her?" Kita squealed in delight.

_What a troublesome girl._ "No."

"Ok then. Who is she anyway?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything continued looking away.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"WHAT!"

"Tell me who she is!"

Shikamaru heavily sighed and faced Kita again. "Alright already! I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone right now."

"Why?"

"Just promise!" _Gah…so troublesome and annoying._

"Fine! You're no fun."

_Oh like you're a barrel full of monkeys._ "Her name is Temari and she's from the Sand country."

"OoooOOooo! A foreigner! How'd you meet her?" Kita smiled devilishly.

"None of your business."

Kita growled. "You haven't changed at all! I still have to battle with you to get any type of information." She laughed. "Anyway, thanks for understanding! I need to get going. I hope I can see you around soon."

"Yeah."

Bye!" She said then got up and left.

"Bye." Shikamaru responded then got up himself. _She must've been in a huge hurry. Heh…at least that troublesome thing is over with now. Alright…now to see Temari again._ He decided and walked out of the restaurant.

Shikamaru was now overjoyed to find out that the person he was arranged to marry didn't want to marry him after all. He knew it shouldn't be something to be happy about, but it just happened to be so to Shikamaru. The only problem now for Shikamaru was to explain to his parents about how Kita didn't want to marry him and wanted to elope with someone else who was outside the clan. Let's just hope Shikamaru realizes it soon.

"I can't believe how much I've changed," Shikamaru began talking to himself. "I never used to care about things like this. I've always thought I would never marry though I had my future planned out that involved a family and a wife. Maybe this IS true love, this feeling that I have for Temari." He sighed and continued on walking.

Shikamaru was now just about in the area where Temari left him earlier that day. _Whew…I'm almost there._ He told himself as his heart started beating faster. _Hey! There's Temari…wait…._ "Temari!"

* * *

Ino widely grinned and stepped back from Temari. "Now who's stronger? Not you, that's for sure!" She taunted then began to walk away. "I expected you to be more of a fight, but I guess I had too high of an expectation of you." Ino boasted and waved her hand, though Temari wasn't looking. "Toodles!"

Several minutes later Temari slowly opened her eyes to reveal a blurry world. _Damn that Ino. She's one hell of a bitch. Ngh…._ Temari cringed as she attempted to get up. She was in too much pain and fell back down. _Shit…. I know it's been a long time since we've last fought, but I can highly doubt that she could ever surpass me during those years._ "Ow!" Temari yelled as she tried tilting her head back. A sudden sharp pain struck the back of her neck. Feeling the back of her neck, Temari found three needles that appeared to have been covered in some sort of toxin. _I see…now…._ Temari fell over again from the pain and exhaustion.

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran up to her. When he caught up to Temari, he looked around the perimeter and noticed no one around. _Damn it, where is everyone? _Shikamaru sat down, carefully rolled Temari onto her back, and laid her head on his lap. "Temari! Can you hear me?"

Temari began to slowly open her eyes again, but didn't say anything.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. _At least she's conscious. _"Temari, can you hear me? Please say something!"

"Ngh…." Temari cringed in pain again.

"Temari! Did Ino do this to you? Please say something!" Shikamaru began to plead.

"Shi…Shikamaru?" Temari quietly said while continuing to gain strength. _But…have I become…weaker?_ She began to think again. _I haven't wavered in my strength until I was back with Shikamaru. It's all his fault! I…I need to get away from him! I'll only get worse if I stay. _Even though she was badly injured and still contained the toxin that knocked her out, Temari still used the rest of her strength to move.

"Wh…what are you doing Temari? You're too injured to move!" Shikamaru reprimanded. "Let me carry you back to your room."

"No! Ngh…stay away…from me…." Temari snapped while trying to slowly move away while in intense pain.

"Wh…what? Why? You'll never make it back to your room in that condition!" Shikamaru tried helping Temari again.

"I said get away from me!" Temari yelled again and pushed Shikamaru away.

_Temari…what's happened to you?_ Shikamaru questioned. He could feel his heart sink below his chest. "What's the meaning of this? Please tell me!" _This isn't like her; she's more troublesome than usual._

"Go away! I never want to see your face again!" She shouted.

Temari's words struck Shikamaru's soul like an arrow. "I'm trying to help you! Please let me help you…."

"No! You…you've never helped me…you made me…weak!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** w00t! It's that time again! Time for a new chappie! Oh! Last week I forgot to say that I FINALLY got to watch the second Naruto movie last weekend. It was really good. I'm not going to say how it went, but I am going to say Shikamaru fights **_ANOTHER_** woman! It's so funny how that always happens. **ALSO...I FINALLY FINISHED MY FREAKN' DRAWING!** Yay! You can go to DeviantArt (screenname TemaShika85), Photobucket (screenname AnimeElfKagome) or even Narutofan dot com if you have a membership there (just look for the only picture with Shikamaru and Temari with six students with them). If you can't find or get to my picture, just let me know and I'll get it to you somehow. Anyway, that's all I have for now so...onto answering your reviews:

**Heart of pure ruby:** It really does seem like they're going to be together, but who knows. All we can do is read/watch and pray. That is a good point that you made. Fighting, if it's for someone, is worth it, especially for the one you love. Being stuck on having to be strong for her students, Temari can't quite see how Shikamaru is important to her. Hopefully she'll come to realize that. Continue reading and find out how things turn out between them.

**InfiniteForever:** Ok...marrying your stepfather, especially being really old, is just weird. But if you think marrying your cousin is ok, that's fine because that's what you believe and I respect that. I did not originally make those grammar errors with the spacing. When I some editing on past chapters after uploading the chapter, somehow it went like that and I couldn't change it. If you want to read about what happened to Sauske, refer back to chapter 11...a whole crapload of info is there for the taking.

**patleon909:** No...Ino did not take over Temari's body.

**Kirai-chan:** I hope you're "undepressed" now;).

**Mtyugi:** Heh...sorry about that. I noticed your name on my YouTube comments and on here so I naturally assumed you were the same person.

**oXricoXo:** I made you believe that it really happened? SWEET! My mission is now complete...but I still have to write these troublesome chapters XD.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 21**

Shikamaru stared at Temari in disbelief; he didn't know how to respond to her. He hoped that Temari didn't really mean what she said. Fighting back his strong emotions, Shikamaru could only watch the pain Temari was in.

"Te…Temari…." Shikamaru softly said. He could almost feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"Just…go…away!" Temari attempted to shout back. She immediately collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion after shouting.

_Damn, this is troublesome!_ Shikamaru, despite her wish, ran up to Temari and turned her over to face him. Shikamaru knelt down next to Temari, and placed his head next to her mouth to check to see if she was breathing.

"Whew…at least she's still breathing." _She made herself pass out. At least helping her back to her room will be easier._ He thought.

Shikamaru frantically looked around to see if anybody was close by to help him. There was no one around. Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru noticed a few needles lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He walked on over to them and picked the needles up.

_Interesting. _He thought. Shikamaru wrapped the needles in some bandages, placed them in his pack, and went back over to Temari. He bent down next to her and positioned his arms under Temari to pick her up. After getting his balance, Shikamaru stood up and started to walk towards the hotel.

After arriving at the hotel, Shikamaru carried Temari up to her room and laid her down on her bed. He removed most of the obvious dirt off of Temari and quickly cleaned her wounds. When he was done, Shikamaru pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed and now waited for Temari to wake up.

Shikamaru glanced over at Temari and sighed. _Who was I back there? That's not something I would've normally done. Does Temari really have that much effect on me now? _Shikamaru leaned forward, placed his elbow on his knee, and rested his head on his hand. _How troublesome._

…_A_ couple of hours went by and Temari still didn't wake up. The nearby window revealed a world with an amber colored sky now. Shikamaru kept on staring outside; keeping watch over any clouds that would float on by.

For a brief moment Shikamaru glanced at Temari again. _Damn. She's still out cold. The only person who would've done this is Ino. Kimi's still in the exam and Kita is too kindhearted to do a thing like this. What in the world did Ino do to Temari? Did she really get that strong? I doubt it. From finding those needles near Temari…it's possible that Ino is now getting more desperate. Feh…Damn her._ Shikamaru thought to himself then took out the needles and placed them on the nightstand.

"Ugh…." Temari quietly moaned as she began to open her eyes. Shikamaru heard Temari and just looked at her. Temari tried to sit up but fell back down on the bed.

Shikamaru sighed and folded his arms. "Don't strain yourself. You already passed out once." He informed rather coldly.

Temari looked over at him but didn't talk. _I thought I told him I didn't want him around? He's only going to hinder my strength as a Konoichi if he stays. _She heavily sighed. _Then again…I can't help but have strong feelings for him anymore. _

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them up to look at Temari. "Since you're not being troublesome right now, would you mind telling me what happened?" He questioned hoping to get a better understanding of what went on.

Temari struggled to sit up again, but successfully made it this time. She gave a heavy sigh and gathered her thoughts. _I might as well talk. There's no way of getting out of this now, but I can't tell him how I truly feel…yet. _"The reason I said I had to go was because…Ino was following us," Temari quietly started to explain. Shikamaru's expression remained unchanged. "I didn't know what she wanted, but I felt that it would be easier if I just confronted her myself. It ended up being that she taunted me into fighting, and wouldn't give up either. I knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but it was all I could do at that time. I just…didn't expect her to be so…strong…." She slowly stopped speaking and lowered her head.

Shikamaru took in everything. Everything Ino was doing was just getting out of hand and he had to think of a way to stop it. "That's not like you to accept childish fighting. What happened?" Shikamaru began to interrogate.

Temari sighed again. "I know, but…." She stopped and gravely looked at Shikamaru. "…but something inside me told me too because I felt as if…if I…."

Shikamaru was a bit more intrigued now. "If you what?"

"As if…I…was going to…loose you." Temari finished as a single tear begin to roll down her cheek. _Damn it! My emotions are getting the best of me. I can't be like this. I have to be strong. But…but…._

"Lose me?" Shikamaru repeated while confused. _Where did she get that troublesome idea at?_ "Temari…." He said before choking on his words. _Damn. I want to tell her that I lover her, but I never have before. Plus, with being in this state I don't know how she'll take it. _"…you're not going to loose me."

Temari just stared at Shikamaru. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear.

"I…I love you." He stumbled out.

Temari felt her face start to get hot along with butterflies starting to form in her stomach. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ She was shocked. Temari couldn't get any words out in reply so she just leaned forward and kissed Shikamaru.

"I love you too." Temari whispered back.

Shikamaru smiled and sat back into the chair again. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. _The whole reason for me coming here again was to finally ask her to marry me, but with her being injured, I don't think now's an appropriate time. But I'm still at a loss for what happened between Ino and Temari._ Shikamaru opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the wrapped up needles that he placed on the nightstand. _I almost forgot…how troublesome._

"Did Ino use these on you?" Shikamaru asked as he unwrapped the needles and showed them to Temari.

Temari saw the needles in Shikamaru's hand and felt the back of her neck. _Damn…I can still feel the pain._ "Yes…she did. I pulled them out of the back of my neck and determined that there was some kind of toxin on it that rendered me unconscious."

_Damn you, Ino. You're starting with your dirty tricks._ Shikamaru took a closer look at one of the needles that still had a remnant of the poison on it. _It looks as though she still doesn't know how to properly use poisons, but luckily she chose one that's not deadly. Or at least I think so. _"When the Chuunin exam is over I'm going to give these to Sakura to analyze so we know for sure what toxin this is." Shikamaru informed as he wrapped the needles back up. After placing the needles back in his pack, Shikamaru pulled out a small jar and tossed it over to Temari.

"What's this?" Temari asked as she was eyeing the small vial.

"It's a multi-use antidote. Hinata makes them and she's always giving them to her friends. Put that on your neck and wounds to help the healing," Shikamaru grinned. "It's too troublesome to get the Konoha medical team involved because who knows how much more complicated this thing with Ino will get. That antidote will be able to last you for the next couple of days until Sakura returns and can give you a proper treatment." _Two days…is that all we have left together? Damn, this is troublesome. The day after tomorrow our students are coming back from the exam._

Temari blushed again. "Thanks." There was nothing else that she could say.

Shikamaru looked out the window again and took note of the sky. It was darker than the last time he looked. "I need to be on my way now and you need your rest." He said and got up.

"Oh…um…ok…." Temari looked down at the vial she was holding. "Th…thanks for everything…today." _If it wasn't for his determination…I would've hated him forever._

Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Temari on the forehead. "You're not troublesome to me." He said then walked over to the door and opened it.

Before Shikamaru walked all the way through the door, he stopped and faced Temari again. "Oh…don't think that you'll get rid of me that easily. Whatever Ino does isn't going to affect us…so you're stuck with me. Also…relax a bit, will ya? It's troublesome being around you." He winked then walked away.

Temari couldn't help but smile and laid back down on the bed. _What a troublesome guy._

* * *

The morning sunlight crept through the window and made its way to Temari's body. The brightness reached her eyes and made her wake up. Temari rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She could still feel some dull pain throughout her body, but for the most part the antidote that Shikamaru gave her was helping.

Temari took in a deep breath and looked outside her window. "It's such a beautiful day outside and it would be such a waste to stay inside and do work." Temari said to herself and looked at the nearby table that had all of her paperwork thrown on it. She got up and went to the table. Organizing all of the pieces of paper, Temari placed them into their rightful folders and put them in her back pack. _Now that feels better. I can't help but feel motivated after last night. I almost feel like a new woman._

Temari placed her hands on her hips and looked around. "Ok…now what to do?" She touched the back of her neck and cringed at the pain. _Damn…it still hurts. _Heavily sighing, Temari sat back down on her bed and began to think. _I can't help but confess that ever since Shikamaru told me that he loved me, I feel more upbeat and relaxed._

Seconds later Temari felt and heard her stomach loudly growl. "Now that I'm up, I should probably get something to eat…but not before I get cleaned up first!"

Temari got up, grabbed her robe, and walked down to the Inn's bath. There she soaked in the bath to soothe her wounds and reflected on her situation with Shikamaru. When she was done, Temari returned to her room to dress and leave for the day.

A sharp pain hit Temari in the back of the neck when she left the Inn. _Shit…won't this go away? It's getting really annoying. _She thought as she rubbed her neck and sighed. "Ok…what to eat? Oh! Konoha always has good dumplings. I don't know where a dumpling shop would be, but I don't think it would hurt to tour Konoha a little bit too to find one." _I used to love taking random walks around Konoha the last time I was here. Some nostalgia won't hurt…maybe it'll help me with bringing out my feelings more for Shikamaru._

Temari walked around for several minutes and couldn't find a dumpling shop anywhere. She rubbed the back of her neck and noticed an older woman sweeping outside of her house. _I hope she can help me._

"Um…excuse me ma'am." Temari said as she approached the woman, trying to get her attention.

The woman looked up and noticed Temari. "Oh! A Sand ninja! What are you doing here?" She prodded.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "My students are here for the Chuunin exam. Anyway, can you-"

"Oh, the Chuunin exam! Is it that time already?" The older woman questioned to herself after interrupting Temari. "If that's the case, what business do you have with me?"

Temari clenched her fist. _What a rude woman!_ "It's been a very long time since I've been in Konoha and I wanted to know where the nearest dumpling shop was." She answered as politely as she could. Temari was really getting annoyed with the woman.

"Why are you asking me?"

Temari smacked her forehead. "Because you were the first person I saw. Anyway, can you answer my question, please?"

"What was that you wanted again?" The woman asked, scratching her head.

"Nevermind! Have a nice day." Temari turned on her heal and marched off. _What an annoying and rude woman. I wasn't being mean or anything. _

A couple blocks later and after blowing off some steam, Temari was ready to ask another person. This time she was careful with whom she chose; Temari didn't want to deal with another stupid person. Over near a building several feet away, a young girl was handling some plants and moving them around. _Now let's hope she's more knowledgeable._ Temari said to herself.

"Excuse me miss!" Temari called out to the girl.

The girl looked up and glanced at Temari. "Y…yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I'm looking for the nearest dumpling shop. Can you please tell me where one is?" Temari asked hopefully.

"There isn't one near here, but if you continue down this road, take a left at the first road you come to. After that, take another left after two roads and go all the way down that road until you reach the buildings with lots of banners hanging from them, there should be a dumpling shop nearby there." The girl answered.

"Thank you!" Temari smiled and continued on her way.

Surprising to Temari, it didn't take that long to get there, or at least to the area the girl was talking about. Tons of banners, signs and vendors were out along the road, hoping to attract customers. Right in the middle of the shuffle sat the dumpling shop between an adult bookstore and a clothes tailor.

_This must be it._ Temari thought to herself after reading the shop's sign and walking inside.

About as quickly as she arrived, Temari walked on out of the dumpling shop with a bag of dumplings in one hand and tea in the other. "Mmmm…this smells so good!" Temari said as she took in the aroma of her food.

"Excuse m—AH!" A young girl screamed as she ran into Temari and landing on the ground.

"AAIIEE!" Temari shouted as she fell backwards onto the ground.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** w00t! That time again! I'm FINALLY done with school :does happy dance: so I am finally free until school starts again in the fall! I sincerely appologize for making Temari and Shikamaru so OOC! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm so happy with this chapter because I saved my ass from all the "OOCness". Also, please take a look at my drawing for this story (PM me if you want the link to it) and please tell me how close it was to how you imagined the characters (and if you already saw the pic before this chapter, please say in the review how well they compared to what you imagined them). Ok...well...um...not much else to say at this time XD. Anyway...onto the reviews:

**Heart of pure ruby:** AWW! I'm glad you think that my ooc's are good! I'm still trying very hard to keep them in their true element, but whatever happens, happens XD. BTW...what song were you listening to? I was thinking about drawing shikamaru and temari getting married...but I think i'll hold that off for now. Right now I'm working on a shika/tema pic that doesn't have anything to do with the story though. But if I do draw anything more pertaining to my story(ies), I'll let you know!

**darkflame:** please give meyour email address and I'll happy to send you my picture.

**Mtyugi:** :pokes you back: HA! Lol...yeah, I love you guys so much that I just want spoil every last one of you!

**Kyuubi no kitsune0101:** Hopefully within the next chapter or two. I have it all planned out for what I want to do!

**DancingPickle101:** I never had a dancing pickle before XD. So i guess you would be my favorite then!

**Tara:** I usually try to update once a week (usually sometime between friday and sunday)

**oXricoXo:** I would love it if I was one of the writers! That would be an honor to me! Actually...my ultimate dream is to actually live over in Japan and start my own Manga. I just hope I can accomplish that one day.

**silvercage:** I agree. That's why I made this one!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 22**

Temari shot up in her bed and started to breathe heavily. She felt around on herself and then on the bed. The morning sun was shining brightly through the window and danced across Temari's face. She looked to her left and noticed no one sitting in the chair there.

_Whew…it was just a dream. A weird dream too. _Temari stopped and sighed in relief. _I dreamt that I actually believed that Shikamaru made me weak! Ha! There's no way that idiot can weaken me, no matter what! I also dreamt that the people of Konoha were rude and that I actually ran into someone after buying dumplings. _She stopped and stared out the window again. _Shikamaru got emotional over me and he told me that he loved me. _Temari couldn't help but feel saddened after remembering that part. _This is all in my head. He doesn't have feelings for me…right?_ Temari sighed again.

Temari stretched but immediately curled up in pain. "Damn…that fight with Ino was real…unfortunately." After the pain subsided, Temari looked around again noticed something out of place on her nightstand.

"Huh?" Temari reached over and picked up a small vile and a note. She unfolded the note and read it. "Use this antidote until Sakura gets back to heal you." Temari read it out loud to herself. "No one signed it…strange." _Whoever wrote this had to have found me and brought me back to my room. But no one knows where I'm staying except for my students and Shikamaru._

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari shouted. "He gave me an antidote in my dream, so he had to have been the one who brought me back here! I know it's stupid, but it's the only thing I have to go by." Temari deeply sighed. She couldn't help but wish that her dream was real.

Temari got up from her bed and rubbed the back of her neck. _Damn…it's still throbbing._ She walked around her room until she grabbed her robe and went out the door and down the hall towards the bathing room.

…_A_ couple of hours later Temari was out and about wandering the streets of Konoha. The dream she had still haunted her and it still seemed real as the ground beneath her.

Temari closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. _Damn…why won't my dream leave me alone! It's not real! _She screamed in her head

Randomly and out of no where, a ferret came running down the street and crawled up Temari until it stopped on the top of her head.

"AAIIEE!" Temari screamed when the ferret startled her. Once she calmed herself down, Temari grabbed the rodent and looked at it face to face.

"A ferret, huh? Why the hell did you choose me to crawl up and scare the crap out of?" Temari said as she interrogated the animal. "There are plenty of other people around."

"THERE YOU ARE! I need to get you back before your master gets upset!" A young woman cried out at the ferret that Temari was holding.

"Huh? You mean this thing?" Temari answered, holding up the ferret.

As soon as Temari held up the ferret to the woman, it fiercely hissed and jumped from Temari's hands to her head again. "Well…I guess it doesn't like your master, huh?" Temari commented.

"Oh! Wii loves his master! He's been so weird lately and he doesn't want to be around his master at all!" The young woman exclaimed out of breath. "And just this morning he somehow got loose and ran off!"

Temari grabbed the ferret off of her head and looked at it again. _You're pretty cute. I can't help but be reminded of Kirikiri mai when I look at you._ Temari thought and then began to think deeper. _Heh. _"I don't know about you, but I don't think 'Wii' wants to be with your master or has ever liked its master."

"How could you say that! Wii is the treasured pet of the Nagashika clans' head leader!" The woman corrected Temari.

Temari was getting a little bit annoyed with the woman, but she could see where she was getting at for wanting the ferret back. "Ok…I'll tell you what. Since this little guy doesn't want to go back to its master, I'll keep him for you. Just go back to your leader and say that you couldn't find him or something like that."

"I can't lie to our leader! That's dishonorable!" She shrieked.

Temari sighed. "Then you can tell him the truth." She bluntly remarked and then continued on her way.

"HEY! WAIT!" The woman screamed but Temari ignored her.

The ferret began to purr and rub up against Temari as she was holding him. _Whatever made you want to come to me, I don't know._ She said in her mind to the ferret. Temari held the ferret in front of her and examined it. _They could've at least given you a better name than "Wii"…huh? _Temari stopped when she noticed something. A sweat drop ran down her forehead._They could've at least gotten your gender right too. You're a "she", not a "he". No wonder you wanted to run away._

"Well…since you belong to me now, I might as well give you a proper name." Temari addressed as she held the ferret against herself again. It didn't take her long to come up with a name. "How about Kiri? Do you like that better?" Temari smiled and scratched its head. The ferret purred in approval.

A short while later Temari arrived in a small area in Konoha where tons of colorful banners were hung between buildings, and huge signs were everywhere advertising their business and products. Temari placed Kiri on her shoulder and walked inside one of the food shops.

_I'm famished, and I'm sure Kiri is hungry too from running away from her nutty owners._ Temari thought to herself after she ordered her food. Little did Temari know that she was in the same place from her dreams.

Once she got her food, Temari walked out and dug into the bag to get out some nuts that the old lady at the counter gave her to give to her ferret. "Alrighty, here ya go!" Temari grinned as she gave a few nuts to Kiri.

"EEE! Excuse me!" A young girl screamed right before she ran into Temari.

"AIE!" Temari screamed as she fell onto her butt after the girl knocked into her. Kiri flew into the air, but safely landed on Temari's stomach.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am!" The girl frightfully apologized. She held out the bag that Temari had, which by some strange chance she caught, to give back to her.

Temari stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. Kiri crawled up Temari and hid behind her head. She was of course shaken by the incident.

"It's ok. Just be more careful next time." Temari scolded as she took the bag back. _Eh…I'm in too much of a weird mood to be mean right now._

"I feel horrible for what I did!" The girl said as she repeatedly bowed at Temari. "Please let me make it up to you!"

Déjà vu hit Temari like an oncoming train. She finally realized that this was the girl who ran into her in her dream. _Could this day get anymore weird?_ Temari heavily sighed. "I said it's alright! You don't have to do anything." She irritably responded and started walking away. "Goodbye."

"Wait! At least let me tell you my name!" The girl cried out. Temari stopped and looked at her. "My name is Nara Kita. Please forgive me again, but may I ask what your name is?"

_Nara…hmm. That's Shikamaru's last name._ Temari was finally intrigued with the girl. She examined Kita and noticed her similar features to Shikamaru. She had long dark hair and dark eyes, and almost the same styled clothes with the circle with the line through it on it. Unlike Shikamaru, Kita appeared to be a couple of years younger than he; about nineteen or so Temari estimated. _Strange. I don't remember Shikamaru mentioning a sister. I've always thought he was an only child. _

"Temari." She finally answered Kita.

Kita's eyes grew wide. _This must be the girl that Shikamaru wanted to marry! She has the Sand-nin forehead protector on; there's no mistaking it! _She began to think. _She's really beautiful, but she seems strict and possibly bossy…a lot like his mother._ "You…you don't happen to know Nara…Shikamaru…do you?" She shyly asked.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Yes...yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because…because I'm his cousin!"

* * *

Shikamaru sat across from his parents with his eyes closed and his arms folded. He let out a heavy sigh and sat forward and leaned onto the table.

"How could you do this to us, Shikamaru?" His mother wailed.

"I already told you, Kita didn't want to marry me. She's been seeing this other guy whom she's planning on getting married to." Shikamaru groaned and looked at his mother. "It's not my fault this situation got troublesome."

"But what about the clan! The bloodline! The lineage!" His mom shrieked and jumped out of her chair.

"Yoshino, please sit back down…." Shikaku moaned and motioned for his wife to sit. She shot him a look and chills ran up his spine.

"This is serious, Shikaku! If we don't get him a suitable wife soon, and one from our clan, who knows what will happen!" She scolded.

Shikaku grinned and folded his arms.

"SHIKAKU!" Yoshino screamed again.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he stared at his parents. _They sure are acting weird. Well…it's not unusual for mom to be troublesome like this, but dad…. He's actually standing up to mom. _

"Did you forget already, Yoshino, that we're not even related?" Shikaku commented.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and his mom got even more furious. "I thought we agreed that we would never bring that up!" Yoshino screamed.

Shikamaru winced and put a finger in his ear. _Damn…not only is she being troublesome, but this situation is troublesome too._

"We just happened to have the same last names." Shikaku added and motioned again for Yoshino to sit down.

"Ok…before things get more troublesome, would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked annoyed. _What in the world are they talking about? First they wanted me to marry someone within the clan, now they're talking about how they're not even related! How troublesome._

Shikaku looked over at Yoshino and she glared at him.

"We agreed that no one was supposed to know! Not even our parents know!" She quietly hollered at her husband.

"I know, dear, but I think it might be important for Shikamaru to know. It could benefit him with finding someone to marry." Shikaku responded coolly.

Yoshino huffed and finally sat back down. "Fine."

"Um…hello! I know it's troublesome, but can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Shikamaru asked again. _Screw this…can't I just leave to check on Temari? _

His mother heavily sighed and readjusted herself. "There is a small string of Nara's who aren't related to the more commonly known Naras who have the Shadow Imitation Justu. Nobody knows about them because they were seen as inferior and were secluded. Unfortunately none of them are alive anymore except for me." She explained.

"Did dad know you were a part of this 'inferior clan'?" Shikamaru asked intrigued.

"Yes. We knew each other from the Ninja Academy and fell in love some years later. We wanted to get married, but we ran into the problem of Shikaku having to marry into his own clan…much like what you're going through now. So we made up a fake ID for me and claimed that I was his cousin from the main Nara clan."

Shikamaru folded his arms and looked down at the floor as he took in everything. "So if you aren't of the true Nara clan and yet you married dad, why are you so forceful with wanting me to marry someone within our clan?"

His mother looked down at her lap and sighed. "I…I just don't want you to go through the same problems that we had!"

"That was then! I'm sure by now the rules are a little bit more lax." Shikamaru argued. _Crap…I need to find a way to bypass this so my parents don't blow a gasket about me wanting to marry someone outside of the clan. Not only that, but outside of the village! Think Shikamaru! Damn…._

"I've wanted to say this ever since your mother and I first recently brought up the subject of you marrying someone." Shikaku finally commented. Shikamaru and Yoshino looked at him. "Shikamaru, as your father, I give my permission to you to marry whomever you want to; whether or not it's within the clan."

Shikamaru sighed in relief as he felt his huge burden lift off of his shoulders. _Thank goodness. One less troublesome thing to worry about._

"SHIKAKU!" Yoshino screamed at Shikaku again.

"Listen Yoshino, times are changing. I just heard the other day that our nephew, Botan, is marrying someone from outside of the Nara clan and his parents were ok with it. Actually, they encouraged it. It's only right to give Shikamaru the same privilege." Shikaku argued his point. "And besides, it wouldn't be fair saying that he had to marry within the clan when we didn't ourselves."

Yoshino huffed and got up out of her seat again. "Fine! I don't care what you do!" She angrily said and stomped off into the kitchen.

Both Shikamaru and Shikaku sighed.

"Why does mom have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his head.

Shikaku sat back in his chair. "I don't know. Don't mind her for now. I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have someone in mind that you wanted to marry?" He bluntly asked.

Shikamaru jumped at his father's question. _I can't tell him that I want to marry someone outside of the village! But I can't lie either. Damn…this is troublesome._ "Uh…actually…yes."

"Who?"

Shikamaru bit his lip and hesitated to answer. "Uh…her name…is…Temari."


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late post guys! I've kinda been in an emotional slump lately and have not been motivated to do anything. Oh, to give you guys a heads-up, at the end of June I'm going to be traveling out to Denver with my familyfor about two weeks (10 days to be technical). So for about a week or two, depending on how much jet lag I have, I will not update. But never fear, I will definately continue the story once I return and will even try to write some of it while I am away. OOO! Do any of you remember the video game for the N 64 called Space Station: Silicon Valley? I LOVE IT (not as much as Zelda though)! I have my old 64 hooked up in my room and I've been playing it the past couple days along with Majora's Mask. It's so fun! Anyway, I think that's about it for now...onto your reviews:

**Heosic-san:** The reason why Temari was having deja vu was because she dreamt it. The part from afterTemari's fall from Ino beatingher until Temari ran into a "mystery person" (which ultimatly was Kita) was actually the dream that Temari suddenly woke up from. I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing. I felt like I dug myself in a hole with making the characters OOC and thought this would be the perfect way to redeam myself. It was tricky, but I pulled it off...I think :S.

**Heart of pure ruby:** Never heard of the song, but I shall try and find it so I can listen to it! Yeah, I think it would make me cry too (I'm a very emotional person...which probably explains why you think I'm such a good writer ;) ). Aww...thank you for thinking that I'm an awesome writer! I'm flattered! KUDOS TO YOU! How about this, give me a picture or an idea and I'll draw it especially for you! How about it?

**Kyuubi no Kitsune0101:** It's "excited", if that answers your question XD. I appologize for making the parents part weird, it's all my brain was able to put out at that point in time.

**Kisshu-luv: **Woah woah woah! Calm down now! Lol...take a chill pill! Shikamaru hasn't even asked her yet! But you might want to read this chapter, you won't be dissapointed;).

**oXricoXo: **Aww...i feel special now since you envy me! I'm glad you like my videos too. I added a couple more if you'd like to check them out. My latest one is about the Naruto episode 185. I won't tell you what it's about ;). I'll send you my picture as soon as I can. Oh, thanks again for believing in me!

**Daern:** Why thank you! I try. I do agree that there are too few good quality ShikaTema fics out there and I'm glad you consider mine "good quality". That's actually the whole reason why I started this story in the first place. I wanted there to be an actually ShikaTema story that's longer than one chapter that people will enjoy. Thank you once again and please continue reading! Also, I didn't do any deep research before starting this story so I didn't know what clans are pure bloodline and which ones aren't. I guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was when figuring out that whole section of bloodline and clan issues. Please forgive me and just take what I wrote down in context of my story and what's going on, it does make sense after all, doesn't it?

**Zokazuh:** I am planning on making a sequel to this and possibly planning another shikatema story as well.

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names:** I did state that Shikamaru's parents WERE NOT related, but they had to pretend that they were cousins. I also mentioned that it is acceptable in some cultures (and even in some states in the US) to marry your cousin and is not considered incest. Marrying your sibling or parent would be incest though, if that helpsclarify anything.

**InfiniteForever:** I'm glad everything is understandable now. I've read many fan fictions where the characters are really OOC and it just bugs me. So I'm trying as best as I can to stay in character, but I guess now in this point of the story it's inevitable because they're a lot older and not dealing with things that they did when they were younger.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 23**

"Temari, eh?" Shikamaru's father repeated before putting his hand to his chin. He then began to reflect quietly on his thoughts.

Shikamaru sat back in his chair again and folded his arms while waiting for his father. _Damn…._

"Knowing you, I assume you picked out a nice girl," _Knowing Shikamaru's luck, he probably got someone a lot like his mother._ Shikaku thought. "I approve…under one condition though."

Shikamaru looked up at his father. "What?"

"If we can meet her first."

"Deal." Shikamaru sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Shikaku asked after watching his son. _That was a bit too easy. Something has to be up with him._

"I have to tell Temari, don't I?" Shikamaru responded and walked away.

Shikaku smirked. _What a smartass. Heh…just like his mother. Whatever…._

Already a ways away from his parents' house, Shikamaru contently walked towards the Inn Temari stayed at. The painful memories of finding Temari beaten up and unconscious in the middle of the street rung in Shikamaru's mind over and over. _Damn Ino…why did you have to do this? You didn't need to go that far._

Shikamaru felt inside his pack and touched the needles – now wrapped up – that he found near Temari. _I hope she's awake by the time I get there. I can't have my parents meeting a bandaged up elite ninja, it might be a couple of days before they can see her. DAMN! _Shikamaru stopped in his thoughts. _She doesn't even know yet that I want to marry her! I have to ask her as soon as I can; but I can't do it in the state that she's in! Crap…this is troublesome. _Shikamaru picked up his pace and started to run now to the Inn.

"Temari! Temari, are you awake? Please open up!" Shikamaru shouted as he pounded on her door. _Damn…she's probably still asleep, how stupid of me. _He placed his hand on the doorknob and felt the door slightly move open. "Huh?" Pushing it open the rest of the way, Shikamaru walked through the door and began to look around.

He looked around the room for any signs of life. No obvious sounds of someone moving could be heard. Shikamaru drew his attention to the bed which was empty.

"Temari!" He shouted. _How troublesome. Where the hell could she have gone to anyway? She's in no state to be roaming around Konoha._ Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll have to find her…."

* * *

Temari rubbed her forehead in disbelief. _Shikamaru's cousin? Damn….What a small world I guess._ "You…you're Shikamaru's…cousin?" She slowly repeated.

"Yep, that's right! Just a couple days ago, our parents were trying to arrange our marriage." Kita informed, but her happy attitude started to fade away.

Temari felt her stomach leap out of her body. _Damn him! This is why I hate men! You can't trust them because they're so slimy!_ A vein popped on Temari's forehead. "What! Shikamaru never told me about that. Please tell me what's going on!" She demanded and folded her arms. Kiri climbed down Temari's back and hid in the bow of her belt after being frightened from her anger.

Kita felt sweat run down her forehead. "No, no, no! It's nothing like that…please forgive me for not explaining sooner!" She apologized. Temari glared at her. "We're not getting married. It's alright. I'm already engaged to another person anyway, so I'm going to be marrying HIM and **NOT** Shikamaru-san. Besides, he can now ask-" Kita stopped herself in mid-sentence.

Temari made a fist as her vein grew larger. _What a brat! She's already engaged and here I am, much older than her, still not even close to marriage and dealing with an idiot of a man. But hey, at least she's not getting married to Shikamaru._ She finally looked up and stared at Kita. "Ask what?" Temari said.

Kita blushed a little bit. "Oh um…nothing." She fibbed. _I can't let her know or else Shikamaru will be mad at me for telling her. At least I didn't slip up this time!_ Kita smiled at her thoughts. _Huh?_ She looked past Temari and saw a man running towards them, but couldn't make out who it was.

"Temari!" The man shouted.

Temari turned around and found Shikamaru stopping near her after running. "Shikamaru?" She felt her heart jump out of her chest. _Did he run all over Konoha just to find me?_

"Looking for you." He responded out of breath.

"Shikamaru! Good to see you again so soon!" Kita giggled. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Shikamaru quickly said. "Anyway, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember silly?" Kita happily responded. Temari was still getting annoyed by her.

"Not you, Kita, I was asking Temari."

"Hmpf." Kita pouted and walked away without saying goodbye. _Shikamaru can be so rude sometimes._

Temari's attention perked up when she heard Shikamaru mention her name. "Huh?"

"I asked: what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked a second time.

"I'm getting food to eat, is there a problem with that?" Temari coldly responded. _Idiot._

"You're in no condition to be up and around. When Sakura gets back tomorrow I'm going to have her mend your injuries since it's too troublesome to get Hokage-sama and the rest of the medical team involved. They'll interrogate you and then things will get really ugly between the sand and leaf villages." Shikamaru lectured as he scanned over Temari's body. _She seems pretty stable from what I can see, but only a medical ninja can truly diagnose an injury. _

Temari's vein popped on her forehead again. _I swear, he over thinks too much._

_What the?_ Shikamaru noticed something move on Temari. "There's something on you."

"Huh? Oh! That's just Kiri," Temari smiled as she plucked the ferret off of her back and held it up to Shikamaru. "I found him this morning. He just kinda clung to me so I kept him." At the end of her speech, Kiri jumped from Temari's hands to her shoulder and sat there peacefully.

"Oh…ok." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow._ That's weird, oh well. _Shikamaru looked up at the sky. _It's not quite afternoon yet, but it's still late in the morning._ _I guess it's now or never. Temari's already walking around so it wouldn't hurt to do it now I guess._ "Come with me." Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed Temari's hand and began to walk. _This is going to be troublesome._

"Huh? Where are you taking me?" Temari questioned while she was walking behind Shikamaru. Kiri ran from Temari's shoulder, along their arms, and stopped on top of Shikamaru's head. _Heh…he must like Shikamaru too. _

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and a sweat drop ran down his forehead. _Damn animal._

After walking a short flight of steps, Shikamaru and Temari were finally at their destination. As Temari looked around she could feel more memories rushing back to her. The building wasn't as high as most of the other ones, but it was very secluded. They were at Shikamaru's "secret place".

Temari let the gentle breeze flow through her golden blonde hair. She took in the bright skyline and stared in awe. _It's not as beautiful as the night sky here, but it's still breathtaking. _Temari thought.

Shikamaru sat down on the bench – the ferret still on his head – and waited for Temari to come over. Once she did, Temari sat close to Shikamaru and Kiri jumped from his head to her lap.

_I wonder what he wants. If I'm guessing correctly he could just want to spend some time together with me since our students are coming back tomorrow. Shikamaru's not the one to go out of his way to something just to do it. He has to either be forced or motivated._ Temari analyzed as she discretely looked at Shikamaru. _He's calm. Nothing big is going to happen, I'm sure of it._

Shikamaru was leaning back on his arms and starred up at the clouds. He was in fact calm, but Temari had no idea what was in store for her. Slowly turning his head, Shikamaru gazed at Temari for a moment. She didn't see him since she was still sitting up. _This is it. How troublesome…. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now, so I definitely can't let it slip by. _Shikamaru said to himself as he sat up.

"Temari." Shikamaru said with composure.

Temari turned to face him. "What?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Shikamaru almost struggled to talk. "Will…will you marry me?"

* * *

"Yay! It feels so good to finally get out of that creepy forest!" Kimi squealed as she and her teammates were walking down the street. "I guess it wasn't too bad though, it wasn't even scary!" _Now I can tell Shikamaru-sensei about my dangerous battles so he can be in awe of my strength and love me!_

"Feh…my ass," Makoto huffed. "There were countless times were you cried and called out for Shikamaru-sensei because you didn't want to continue. You're such a drag."

Kimi stomped her foot and stopped in the middle of the road. "I DID NOT CRY! YOU were the one who didn't want to do anything!" She shouted.

Both Yuki and Makoto stopped to look at her.

"Don't blame me for the things you didn't do." Makoto coolly said in his typical annoyed tone. _She can be such an annoying bitch sometimes._

"I did the most for this team! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have made it through!" Kimi continued to protest. "We actually got out a day early because most of the other teams failed to arrive at the tower."

"You're annoying. Shut up and quit boasting about things you never did." Makoto snapped.

Kimi felt her blood begin to boil at Makoto's words. "TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed.

Yuki placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head. _Here we go AGAIN…._

"Stop being childish." Makoto spat. "We were almost disqualified because of you."

"WE WERE NOT! It's not my fault that the scroll fell out and almost opened on its own." Kimi said in defense of Makoto's harsh verbal shots.

"It didn't open on its own. You wanted to peek at it." Makoto corrected.

"GAH!" Kimi shouted and ran towards Makoto. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Yuki shouted and threw a kunai at Kimi's feet, making her stop.

Both Kimi and Makoto stared at Yuki. Yuki sighed and adjusted his glasses. "BOTH of you are being childish. Forget about what happened in the forest; it's over now. Just be glad that we were able to get through and pass it along with the two other teams. We now need to focus on training for the Main Matches that are one month from now." Yuki reprimanded. "Now, can we please get back and report to Shikamaru-sensei in one piece?"

Kimi hung her head. "Yes Yuki."

Makoto didn't say anything but just folded his arms and sulked. _This is such a drag._

"Yuki, what were other two teams again?" Kimi asked out of no where.

Makoto grumbled. "You're so dumb."

"I AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted. "The other two teams were Temari's sand team and another team from Konoha." He answered after recomposing himself.

Kimi grinned. _This is perfect for getting back at Makoto for being so mean to me._ "If I remember correctly, I think I saw Makoto and that girl from the sand…yeesh, what was her name again?" Kimi tried to play innocent.

"Miya?" Yuki responded, unaware what was going on.

"That's it! Miya! Anyway, I think I saw Makoto and Miya eying one another back at the tower." Kimi looked over at Makoto, who was still grumbling and not saying anything, and saw him starting to blush. _This is going to be perfect. I'll get Miya and Makoto out of the way first, and then I'll dump Ino and her stupid "plan". After that I'll make sure Temari never sets foot in Konoha again so that Shikamaru-sensei will be all mine!_


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** YAY! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME 200 REVIEWS! I never expected to get so many so soon! Thank you for all your faithfulness. w00t! I would like to congratulate **_Sick Of Your Games_** for being the 200th reviewer. KUDOS TO YOU! Anyway, lets work on getting 300reviews now;)! Anyway, I THINK I'M NOW PREDICTING MY LIFE! Remember a couple of chapters ago when Temari found Kiri on the street? Well...a couple of weekends ago (AFTER I posted the chapter) my family and I found this stray dog (he's so cute!) and he follows me around everywhere! He acts just like Kiri except that he's a dog and not a ferret, sadly (I still want one!). We named him Odie Wan Kenodie (Odie for short). I appologize for not updating in a timely manner, it's just so hot here and I've seemed to have lost my motivation/inspiration to do anything. I'm doingthe best as i can! Lately I have been obligated by my aunt to make a picture slideshow for my grandma's 80th b-day at the end of June, so I'm gonna be busy with that. Bleh... Anyway, on a better note...I saw _Forbidden Broadway_ in Pittsburgh this past weekend. It was great! I loved it! If you're anywhere near the Burgh or near a city that has it playing, go see it! (Make sure you know your musicals though (i do!)...but it's still hilarious no matter what!) Anyway, sorry for rambling, onto your reviews (and I'm gonna watch Dirty Jobs while you read this chappie...have fun! XD):

**Gatta:** Yes, the game where you're basically just a computer chip that can go into dead animals and run around in different worlds. It's been about 4-5 years since I've last played it, but lately I felt the urge to pull out my 64 and play the game. It brings back so many memories.

**Heart of pure ruby:** Aww...anytime! Just to let you know, I started on your picture already. This time around I'm gonna try the computer-aided editing/drawing, so I hope it turns out ok! If not, I'll start all over again since I drew it on a 3x3 piece of paper. I want to keep my fans happy!

**Heosic-chan:** I'm glad the world make sense now...lol. When I don't get something or don't know the answer, I always think "42" since it's the answer to everything (you have to see/read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy to understand...it's hilarious!). I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I seemed to have misplaced my brain somewhere. Have you seen it?

**wolfdemongirl01:** Wow...um...I'm honored! I'm glad to hear that I'm your hero now...I've never been a hero to anyone before. I could get used to this :D. Um...it'll be really hard to give you an autograph over the internet, unless you live near me, but I could draw you something. How about that?

**Iceninjav2: **I'm glad you found what you were looking for. Please continue reading!

**Kisshu-luv:** OMG! That was great! I loved the little narrative...it was great! I'm so gonna use that for something (possibly a future chapter or story), if that's ok with you. BTW...Makoto's last name is Nagashima (Yuki's is Kenjiro and Kimi's is Sarotobi...just for future reference, which you can refer to chapter 11 to confirm what I said). You should make more! I'm also glad you like how my characters are! That makes feel all warm anf fuzzy inside :D (not really, but it does make me more confident when writing). Thanks for the support!

**baozi:** I'm glad you're addicted to my fan fic. -evil laugh- yet another one caught in my clutches! mwahahahahaha! Opps...um...lol...gotta lay off the jelly beans that I'm STILL eating from easter (I got a whole crap load of them too)! KEEP READING!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 24**

_Wh…what! Did…did he just…? NO! He couldn't have! _Temari was blown away. _I have to be dreaming again!_ She convinced herself then pinched her arm. _OW!_ _Ok…so I'm not dreaming then. Shikamaru DID ask me…to marry him…._ Temari stared forward as she wasn't able to believe what had just happened.

"Are you ok, Temari?" Shikamaru asked concerned.

Temari looked at him. "Yea…yeah." She blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. _Omigosh…I can't believe this is happening! This HAS to be a dream!_

"Ok. Then can you please answer me?" Shikamaru kept on staring at Temari. _What is taking her so long? Damn. Maybe I asked too soon. How troublesome. _

"Oh! Um…." _This is it Temari! It's now or never! I can either stay a single, controlling bitch or be with the one I love for the rest of my life._ Temari bit her lip then focused her gaze on Shikamaru's face. He was waiting patiently for her answer. "Y…yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Temari finally answered, and with enthusiasm.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _She really said yes! _He sighed and closed his eyes. _How troublesome._ Shikamaru grinned.

Temari leaned forward and kissed Shikamaru passionately on the lips. Shikamaru was taken by surprise but quickly caught on and returned the favor. Kiri heavily sighed and repositioned himself on Temari's lap.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru pulled away and placed his hand in his pocket. _I guess I should give her this before I forget._ "Um…I don't mean to be troublesome, but…here." He reluctantly said as he held up a ring to Temari.

Temari felt her face get even redder. _No…no way! This idiot…I guess I can't help but love him._ "It's beautiful!" She said in awe.

Shikamaru took Temari's left hand and placed it on her finger. Both of them gazed lovingly at each other again. Putting his arm around Temari, Shikamaru softly began kissing her cheek. _I can't help but love this troublesome woman now._ He thought.

_Oh shit! This isn't good…._ Temari realized. _Damn, why do bad things have to come up whenever something good happens?_ "Uh…Shikamaru?"

"Yeah." He said as he continued kissing Temari, now moving onto her neck.

_Damn…I have to make up an excuse again. I hate doing this._ "I uh…." _Damn it…I can't say it…it'll ruin the moment._

Shikamaru pulled away and stared at her. "Huh?"

"I love you!" Temari quickly said then immediately clenched her fists and shut her eyes. _That came out of no where! I wanted to tell him that I wanted to leave! I'm making it worse! DAMN IT!_

Shikamaru put a finger in his ear to clear it out. _Did I really hear her correctly? She actually told me she loved me? Troublesome woman. _He continued gazing at Temari who was looking a bit scared but looked very truthful in what she said. "I…I love you too." Shikamaru extremely blushed and hesitantly replied. _I really do love her…._

Temari smiled and swooped in to wrap her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him. "I'm really sorry to cut it short _again_, but I really need to run. I have to finish some last minute things before our students return. They can return at anytime now, ya know." _I hope he buys it. I seriously need to solve something. _

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _Strange. Once again she needs to leave like this. Something has to be going on. Then again, she could just want time to herself to take it all in. How troublesome. _"Oh…ok…." He leaned into Temari again and kissed her.

She smiled and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Shikamaru bolted up and grabbed Temari's arm. Temari gazed at him with uncertainty. "Let me walk you back to your room. Who knows if Ino is going to do anything or if your wounds will get worse?" He offered.

Temari felt her stomach jump. "Oh…um, yeah. I'd like that. Thank you." She smiled and started to walk along with Shikamaru, her escort and fiancée.

Almost near the area where the Inn was, Temari took in a deep breath and sighed happily. Ever since Shikamaru came back into her life, Temari has been on an emotional rollercoaster for the ages. One minute she's on cloud nine with Shikamaru and then the next she's fending off her inner feelings along with Ino and Kimi. But Shikamaru's proposal took the cake, sending Temari's emotions sky rocketing. There was no turning back for Temari, or at least she hoped so.

_I know Ino and Kimi won't take the news too well, but right now they are the least of my worries. Shikamaru is true to what he does so I know he's faithful and won't budge. The one I'm worried about is me. _Temari tried to calm herself. _Oh shit…._

There coming the opposite way was Kimi, Makoto, and Yuki; Shikamaru's students. Shikamaru noticed them and sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Damn…this is going to be troublesome. They're done early._ He thought.

"SHIKAMARU-SENSEI!" Kimi screamed out then ran quickly for him. Makoto and Yuki slowly meandered over after Kimi's burst of speed.

"Uh…hi there." Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. "You guys are done early. I expect to hear that you guys passed the test." _I just want to get Temari away from Kimi before she notices the wounds…and the ring._

"We passed!" Kimi squealed – ignoring Temari – and latched herself onto Shikamaru to hug him. Temari heavily glared at her and felt jealously instantly surge within herself. Kiri scurried onto Temari's back and hissed at Kimi. Temari turned her head to see him. _He must not like her._

Shikamaru grunted and pried Kimi off of himself. "Congratulations." He said after catching his breath and then grabbed Temari's hand, which settled her rage.

"We, Temari-sensei's team, and another Konoha team made it through the exam." Yuki informed after finally catching up to Shikamaru.

Temari smiled. _Whew. I knew my students would make it through. They're a tougher team than Me, Kankuro and Gaara were._

Kimi stepped back and joined her other two teammates, who were standing in front of Shikamaru and Temari. She looked down and noticed the ring on Temari's left hand. _That bitch! Apparently Ino didn't do her job. Shikamaru-sensei went and proposed to her! I don't know what he sees in her anyway. I'm way better than she'll ever be! I have to put an end to this before they finally get hitched._ Kimi glared at Temari, who kept her gaze off of Kimi. _Since when did she have a rodent? _Kimi said to herself after eying Kiri, who was still hissing.

"I really should be going. My team is probably already back too," Temari said, breaking free from Shikamaru's grasp. "The Inn is close enough by that I won't have any trouble getting there."

Disappointment swept over Shikamaru. _Damn Kimi._ "Oh…alright." He said then leaned into Temari. "I want you to see Sakura tomorrow as soon as you can." Shikamaru softly whispered into Temari's ear. She looked at him in approval and smiled.

Kimi folded her arms and glared at Temari and Shikamaru. _Damn it! Now he's saying _I love you_ to her and kissing her ear! Have some respect for ME!_

Temari walked away from the group and headed towards the Inn. Shikamaru approached his students and began to address them.

"Well…since you guys are done early and it's time for lunch, let's go to the barbeque restaurant to celebrate. You can tell me all about what went on during the test." Shikamaru gave a fake smile and ushered his students to walk with him.

Kimi, still pouting, followed Shikamaru's orders but stayed back behind everyone. Shikamaru noticed her awkward actions, but didn't say anything. _I have to tell Yuki and Makoto about this. Actually, what I really need to do is to confront Ino and tell her about this. I noticed Temari had a lot of scratches and bruises on herself too, I wonder if Ino knows about that. _She contemplated before catching up with her team.

"Um…Shikamaru-sensei, I'm sorry but I need to head on home or else my parents will flip." Kimi lied and posed a fake smile.

Shikamaru looked at Kimi without a change in emotion and stopped walking. Yuki and Makoto stopped as well, but didn't say or do anything to question why. "Uh…ok. I'll let you know when training will begin." Shikamaru informed. _She must've seen Temari's ring. I can't blame her for being upset, but with her it's to be expected. I'm not even going to interrogate her. _Shikamaru sighed. _How troublesome._

"Alright, thanks!" Kimi said and walked off in a different direction.

After watching Kimi walk away, Shikamaru sighed again and started to walk. "Let's get going."

…_Temari _walked into her room and looked around. No one was there. She walked in further and set Kiri down on her bed.

"I have no clue what my students are going to think of you." Temari addressed and placed her hands on her hips. Kiri looked innocently up at her. _Oh well._

Temari sat down next to Kiri, who jumped right into her lap, and she started touching and looking at the ring Shikamaru gave her. "So I'm officially engaged." She sighed happily. Temari turned around and looked out of the window. "Everything is happening so fast! I finally see a guy that I've supposedly loved and haven't seen for eight long years, and after only two or so weeks I'm going to marry him!" She let out a huge moan and fell onto her back. Kiri quickly jumped away and went over to her pillow to sleep again. "Whatever happened to the strong, fearless, take-control konoichi of the Sand that I was?" She asked herself.

"I don't know, but her students are back." Miya suddenly replied after walking into the room.

Temari immediately shot up and stood by the bed. She felt her face get increasingly red. "Oh! Welcome back! How did things go?" Temari nervously asked.

"It went well. We made it through and will be advancing to the Main Matches along with two other genin teams." Kenji informed. Temari nodded in approval; she's in teacher mode now.

"Yeah," Miya snapped, folded her arms and glared at Temari. "Your boyfriend's lame team made it too."

Temari's eyes grew wide. "Shikamaru is not my boyfriend." She forcefully corrected, hoping to sound disciplinary.

"She's right," Toshiro agreed. Temari smiled and both Miya and Kenji looked at him. "Shikamaru is Temari-sensei's fiancée."

Temari felt her stomach churning now. "I…uh…um…eh…." She stumbled around her words. _Damn. Not good._

"Well? Care to explain?" Miya demanded. Kenji shook his head and walked over to another part of the room.

Temari still couldn't pull herself together to explain herself or to talk period. _What is wrong with me! Get a grip, Temari. They are only your students for crying out loud!_

"Back off, Miya." Toshiro warned.

"No!" She shouted. Miya looked past Temari and onto the bed where she noticed something moving. "Since when did you get a ferret?" She paused again and looked over Temari. "You're full of scratches and bruises! What in the world happened? Is there anything you DIDN'T do while we were gone!"

"Miya! Calm yourself down! You are out of line to talk to me that way!" Temari finally firmed up and scolded. "I am your teacher, so watch your mouth."

"Why should I! While we're off fending for our lives, you're here doing gawd knows what!" Miya retorted callously. "You're pathetic!" She screamed and ran out the door.

Temari sighed and rubbed her head. "What's gotten into her? I've never seen her like this."

"Well…to get straight to the point," Kenji started as he came back into the main part of the room. "Miya has a bit of a thing for Makoto, the one badass from Shikamaru-sensei's team. I think she's having a bit of withdrawal from not seeing him." He smirked. "Girls…I don't understand them."

Toshiro sighed and into another room to get away from them. Temari sighed too and sat back down on the bed. "Do you really think I'm a pathetic leader?" She asked concerning Miya's statement.

Kenji gave a surprised look. "No, not at all. Who knows why you went off and got engaged and got a ferret, but I know you have your own reasons." He explained and Temari smiled. "You do realize something, right?"

"Huh? What?" Temari asked unsure of what Kenji was trying to get at.

"If you plan on getting married to Shikamaru, what are you going to do about us, your team?" Kenji stated.

"You guys will always be my students!" Temari quickly replied. _I know what exactly he's getting at. I haven't figured out what to do yet._

Kenji ignored Temari's remark. "You do realize that you have to leave the Sand Country and become a resident of Konoha, right?"


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Heya peeps! I've been extra busy with finishing up my picture slideshow video for my grandma's birthday. Now I have to work on the scrapbook...sigh. With that being said, there will be **one more** chapter posted before I leave for Denver. When I return I will continue writing (so no freaking out on me!) this story. Also, a fe nights ago I had a weird dream where a few Naruto people (including Shikamaru) were dressed up like some sort of final fantasy/fire emblem people. That inspired me to draw my next picture (aside from ones I'm drawing for fans) which inspired me to start writing a **_NEW _**story. It's called _Dream Fighters._ I'm writing in a notebook now and I'll work on it while I'm gone (it's Naruto based and in a round-about way it's a Shika/Tema fic). I'll probably start posting it a couple weeks after I return. Don't worry, I'll still work on this story along with the sequel. I hope my new story will take off because I have it all planned out and organized. It's great! Anywho, onto the reviews: (oh! While you guys read this chapter, I want you to listen to "I Don't Know How To Love Him" from the musical _Jesus Christ Superstar_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber. You'll see what I mean when you do).

**Heart of pure ruby:** I apologize, I don't have your picture done. I gave up on the computer coloring idea so I have to start from scratch again. I think it'll be a few more chapters before there are any real details about the wedding. It just adds to the much suspense already there ;).

**Heosic-chan:** I love Kiri too! My new dog is such an inspiration now since he's so rambunctious! I'm trying the best I can to update on a regular basis.

**Kisshu-luv:** I LOVE IT! I couldn't stop laughing! It was too perfect! Thank you so much!

**Daern:** I'm so thankful that you're still an avid reader! THANK YOU! I'll be sure to let you know if I need any Naruto facts. Actually, do you download the Naruto manga's? If you do, please let me know. My WinZip isn't working right so I haven't recieved the last few chapters.

**silvercage: **Never heard the song, but it sounds like something that would be romantic. Yeah, the students are a pain, aren't they? Dispite that, they're so fun to write about though! lol...

**Light of Heaven:** I'm glad you like the ShikaTema pairing! It's so much better than the ShikaIno pairing ;). STAY AWAY FROM THE DARK SIDE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 25**

Temari sat silently on the side of her bed. Kenji's words struck deep into her. _What's happening to me? My life was going great. No guy troubles, no extreme situations to deal with. All I ever needed to worry about were my students. Why am I thinking so irrationally? What happened to the old me?_ Temari thought hard to herself.

Kenji just stared at Temari as he waited for some sort of reply. "I'll just let you think about it. Don't worry about Toshiro and Miya. I'll find Miya and then take her and Toshiro to find something decent in this village to eat." He sighed and walked away.

All Temari could do was watch her student leave. She could feel the tears welling up inside of her, but her self-control stopped them from coming any further. _This isn't me! Why am I so confused with myself? My life was perfect until Shikamaru came along again!_ Temari fell back onto her bed and heavily sighed. "I need to get my life in check. I need to talk to someone." She said to herself and fell asleep.

…_Early_ the next morning Temari set out to find Sakura, where ever she was. Shikamaru had failed to mention where she was located. To Temari's luck, she found Sakura's place easy after she asked a couple of locals. They were some of patients of Sakura's and were eager to give her location. Since Sakura is a head of the medical team, along with Shizune and Tsunade of course, she has her own small clinic to work out of outside of going on missions.

The sun was barely climbing the sky and Temari was already wide awake and ready to take on the day. Everyone else was still sleeping or at least just waking up. Even Miya, Kenji and Toshiro were still asleep back at the Inn. Being cautious, Temari hesitantly knocked on the door to Sakura's clinic, and home. No sign of anyone coming. After a brief pause Temari knocked harder on the door.

"All right! I'm coming!" A faint voice shouted.

Temari sighed in relief and relaxed a bit.

"What in the world do you want? It's too early-" Sakura began to say when she opened the door. "Temari!" She was completely surprised.

"Yeah! Uh…I'm extremely sorry about being here this early, but I seriously need some help." Temari apologized. "I know you're the one I need right now."

Sakura wasn't sure what else Temari needed besides medical care, but since they were good friends she didn't care. "Don't worry about it! Please, come in." Sakura stepped aside and tightened her robe. "Please excuse me for not being properly dressed."

Temari blushed. "It's ok. It's my fault anyway for being here and getting you up early."

Sakura gave a slight grin while she walked towards the reception desk. "I was starting to get up anyway, for my early appointments you know."

"But you just came back from the Chuunin Exam; shouldn't you give yourself a break before working again?"

"I should, but I can't leave people hanging when they're in need of medical attention such as yourself. I was told by Shikamaru yesterday that you were going to stop on by so I could take care of your wounds for you."

Temari looked at Sakura perplexed. _That's right. Shikamaru wanted me to see Sakura also about my wounds that Ino gave me. I was so caught up in wanting to talk to Sakura about my situation that I forgot. _"Oh…um…yeah, that would be great."

Sakura smiled and motioned for Temari to sit on an examining table. She quickly scanned over Temari's body to get a general assessment of what she needed to do. After she was done scanning, Sakura was amazed at the extent of the damage of Temari's body.

"I…I hope you don't mind me asking, but what on earth happened to you?" Sakura asked nervously. _Shikamaru failed to mention that. He was so caught up in getting Temari back into a stable condition._

Temari felt herself get queasy at thinking about being defeated by Ino. _I can't tell her what happened. It's so embarrassing! A Jounin of my stature being easily defeated by some low-life is humiliating._ She thought. _But I can't keep myself running in circles like this. I need to face up to my fears if I'm as great of a ninja as I say I am._ "Um…can you please not tell anybody else about this?" Temari timidly asked.

"Of course. You're a good friend and I'm under oath anyway."

Temari swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly began. "Well…to make a long story short…Ino did this," She started. Sakura's eyes grew wide. "I never wanted to fight her or to deal with her for that matter, but knowing Ino she just had to settle the score from what happened years ago. I expected her to be more skilled than before, but not be at the level that she was. She was so quick and knew exactly what to do. Ino got me at my own game." Temari hung her head and sighed.

Sakura shook her head. _Ino. Why does it not surprise me? She has to be playing dirty because I know for a fact she hasn't changed much or have gotten any better with her techniques. She's still the sly, ruthless Ino from back when we were younger._ She thought to herself and didn't reply to Temari. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed the puncture wounds on the back of Temari's neck. _Oh my. I can't believe I missed that. They're perfect acupuncture spots._

She walked back over to the desk and picked up something that was wrapped up in a cloth. Sakura remembered Shikamaru giving her the item and asking her to test for poison. Unraveling the cloth, Sakura revealed several needles that were still covered with a dried substance. It's the first time she saw them.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Oh…um…yeah. I'm ok, it's just I found some puncture wounds on the back of your neck, and Shikamaru gave me these needles yesterday to test for any toxins." Sakura solemnly replied.

"TOXINS! THAT BITCH POISONED ME?" Temari shouted in surprise.

"Please! Settle down! You're in a bad condition and I'm wondering how you can even move around." Sakura warned, walking back over to the table. "I don't know if she used any poison or not along with these needles, but I'm going to run some tests to see."

Temari nodded. "But how do you know that Ino used those needles?" She asked, eyeing the needles in Sakura's hand.

"Shikamaru said that he found them near you when he discovered you unconscious."

_So he did bring me to my room after the fight. He cares about me so much…yet…I just don't know how to love him._ Temari said to herself. "Sakura! Can I talk to you about something?"

Sakura looked at Temari. "Sure, but not until you can give me some sort of an explination as to why you're able to walk around as you are?"

Temari glared at Sakura. _She's so nice, but stingy when it comes to anything medical. That's why I don't like doctors. _"Well…after I woke up, I found a vial of some sort of an antidote along with a note saying to use it on my nightstand."

Sakura placed her fingers on her chin and nodded. _She must've used Hinata's special antidote cream. That explains everything. But who gave her it? Shikamaru?_ "I don't know how you got it, but Huuyga Hinata creates a special antidote that's only used within her family and even gives it to close friends. That's how you're able to still be walking around. It's really powerful stuff." She informed. "But you're not out of the woods. The antidote only lasts a certain amount of time and if I'm calculating correctly, it's about the wear off."

_Maybe my life isn't so confusing after all…well, at least some parts. No wonder Shikamaru wanted me to come here first thing. He gave me the cream and knew its effects. _Temari analyzed.

"Lets get you healed up, you'll be as good as new when I'm done." Sakura smiled again and motioned for Temari to take off some of her clothes. "Now…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Temari glanced at Sakura and hesitantly followed her orders. _What do I have to be afraid of? She's a girl and a medical ninja. Sakura has the same parts I do! Man…my life is really falling apart._ She thought as she stripped down to her bra. "Well…to get straight to the point, Shikamaru asked me to marry him."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations to the both of you!" Sakura said happily.

"I guess…if you say so." Temari looked away and started to fight back tears.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at Temari. "What do you mean? This should be a happy occasion for you!"

"I know, I know…but…it's just, I don't know how to love him. I've been changed, really changed. When I look back at myself during these past few days I feel like I'm someone else. I don't know how I should really take this…I don't see how he can move me like this. He's just a man for crying out loud! I've been around men all my life, and out of no where he comes along and my life is immediately changed," Temari paused to gather her thoughts again. Sakura was still attentively listening. "I never thought that I would come to this. It's kinda funny that I'm in this position because I'm the one who was always so calm, cool, and no fool to any man. I was always in charge. He scares me…but…I want him…so…I…love…him…so."

Sakura was so taken back by Temari's emotional confession; she didn't know what to say. "But you still love him, right? Have you told him that yet?"

"Yes…once. It's just…I'm not used to this sort of thing anymore. Eight years ago when I was here last, he stole my heart. But when I left with my team to return home, I was devastated and heartbroken to never see Shikamaru again. I vowed to never let a man come close to me like that again. I trained hard and became a Chuunin and Jounin almost consecutively. When I was assigned a Genin team, I knew I didn't have to worry about anyone but them. I was in control. No one could break me again." Temari explained again.

"Are you afraid of commitment?"

"NO! I'm always committed to what I'm given! I'm just…scared of myself. Scared of being hurt again…and…letting myself get hurt."

"Shikamaru is the most trustworthy person I know. He would do anything to protect the ones he loves and cares for; especially you. I know he comes across as being lazy and not caring about anything, but I do know he DOES love and care for you. I've never seen him so motivated by something or someone, especially a woman. Since he met you, it's the happiest that any of us have seen him." Sakura reassured as she continued to use her medical ninjutsu to heal Temari's wounds. _He was so concerned yesterday. I've never seen anyone so passionate about one person. He of course wants her to get better, but to also protect her from Ino._

Temari gave a slight smile. "I…I guess your right. But that's only half of my problem."

Sakura turned to face Temari. She didn't say anything, but her facial expression said it all.

"Of course you know that I am from the Sand Country and Shikamaru is from Konoha; here. If I marry him, I'll have to abandon my team, my brothers, and my life to live with him." Temari addressed. Sakura completely stopped what she was doing and stared at Temari. "I don't want to walk out on them, or even Shikamaru." She paused. "I'm thinking about breaking the engagement…."

* * *

"INO! YOU BETTER BE UP!" Kimi shouted as she fiercely banged on Ino's front door.

Rolling out of her bed, Ino moaned and groaned at the sudden noise. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Just hold your…horses!" She groggily said.

Ino grabbed her robe, put it on and walked to the front door of her apartment. "Can you please be a little bit quieter? The neighbors are – KIMI!" She was shocked to see Kimi in all her glory there waiting.

"Took you long enough." Kimi tapped her foot.

Ino clenched her fist. _That wench! Who does she think she is pushing me around and waking me up this early from my beauty rest! Shouldn't she be finishing up the Chuunin exam?_ "What do you think you're doing! Its seven o'clock in the morning and everyone is asleep! Go back home and go to bed." She closed her robe tighter and moved to shut the door.

"I need to talk to you!" Kimi folded her arms and glared at Ino.

"I don't know what's so important that you needed to wake me up this early." Ino grumbled. "Shouldn't you be in the Chuunin exam? Or maybe…" Ino leaned in and gave one of her weird evil-eyes. "You failed. You failed didn't you?"

"For your information, my team and I passed the exam. We got back yesterday." Kimi pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

Ino's eye twitched. _Smartass._ "Whatever. What's so important that you need to tell me so urgently? Make it quick; I'm loosing out on my beauty rest." Ino turned to the side and started to examine her nails.

"Even the most sophisticated 'beauty rest' can't help you." Kimi snickered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ino shook her fist at Kimi.

Kimi held Ino's fist away from her and closed her eyes. "The reason why I came here was because I wanted to know…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She shouted and pushed away Ino's fist angrily.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You should know! Why was Temari all covered in bruises and deep cuts!" Kimi's vein popped on her forehead.

_Damn…this isn't good. I need to turn it around._ "Oh…so you're sticking up for Temari now, huh?" Ino placed her hands on her hips and tried to act innocent.

"Quit playing games, Ino! What did you do to her while I was gone? I thought we were going to get rid of her together! We agreed on being a TEAM."

Ino sneered and walked into her apartment. "Getting my revenge. I just banged her up a little bit."

"A little bit!" Kimi repeated and followed Ino into the apartment. "I saw her with Shikamaru-sensei and she was in pretty bad shape! If you were going to do that, you should've let me know before I left!" Kimi stopped talked and her eyes grew wide. "You didn't…."

"I did. I actually beat Temari at her own game." _Heh…she's still alive I see…._

Kimi, to Ino's surprise, was not at all pleased. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"With this." Ino walked up to her kitchen counter and picked up two small vials. "This one contains special soldier pills. They increase your Chakra and allow you to be fifty times faster and more accurate." She informed as she held up a vial containing several small black pills. Ino put that down and then held up the other bottle which held a purple liquid. "This one I used to cover some needles with. Once I wore down her Chakra and distracted her, I stabbed Temari in the back of the neck. The punctures itself would render her unconscious. The toxin, if not treated within a short amount of time will kill her."

Kimi took a step back away from Ino. "You tried to kill her!"

"Yeah? So? I see that she's still alive if you saw her. That means we'll have to devise another plan to get rid of that bitch."

"WE? What do you mean 'we'? Killing her was not a part of the agreement!" Kimi growled. "From now on I work ALONE!"

"FINE! I don't need you anyway!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Kimi ferociously glared at Ino and stomped away. Reaching the door, she turned around to face Ino. "For your information, Temari's now engaged to Shikamaru."


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Alas it is time for another chapter! YAY! Need I remind everyone that**I will be gone (Starting the 20th) until the beginning of July (the1st) and will_NOT_ post anything until after I am back.** In other words, it will be about two weeks or so untilI update again. I will be enjoying myself and my family out in Denver, Colorado. CAN'T WAIT! Anyway, another reminder that Iam currently starting to write another story and will be working on it while I'm gone (writing it in a notebook btw). Hopefully some time after I return I'll post the first chapter. So, while you wait for that too, go to DeviantArt and check out a "promo" drawing I quickly drew up (sn: TemaShika85). You should know who the characters are when you see them. I would like to thank **_Kisshu-luv_** for inspiration for this chapter; this one is for you! With this chappie I felt I needed to break the cycle a bit (but not create a huge filler) and focus on the students for once. It's funny too so I hope you enjoy it! Anywho, onto the reviews:

**Heart of pure ruby:** About the picture, don't worry about putting pressure on me! I'm putting it on myself! Hmm...Chouji and Ino. Possible idea for future chapter. THANKS!

**Light of Heaven:** Thanks! I'll try my best to have fun! I can't wait! I'll definately have pictures and maybe even a short little video from my trip to share with all my fans! You just never know ;).

**oXricoXo:** I can't believe you didn't review for two chapters either. lol...jk ;). I really do hope I get to 300 soon! I can't do it without the help of my avid fans though! I think I did send you the picture. If I didn't, remind me after I get back and I'll send it to you. Also, lay off the caps! They can be dangerous to your health ;).

**Kisshu-luv:** I can't enough of your converstations! THEY'RE HILARIOUS! I should be in the next one - hint hint -. As I have mentioned before, I used some of your convos and dedicated this chappie to you because of it. THANKS!

**GreenWhisperElf:** I was thinking maybe Ino/Chouji later on but definately not Ino/Lee. Too nasty. I don't do a lot of cursing (or at least I don't think so), but if you don't like it I'll change for you.

**ACrazy Girl of ManyNames: **Oh damn is what I say too when I get a writers block!

**Daern: **Couldn't of done that scene with out the help of that song from Jesus Christ Superstar. You are correct in what you say. Because I notice with myself thatwhenI write, I feel more inspired when a lot of people review and praise me for my work. It's like my fuel for continuing on. I'm glad you're one of those people! I can't thank you, and everyone else, enough!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 26**

Kimi quickly walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Ino stood perplexed after Kimi made her comment.

"MARRIED! Shikamaru and Temari are getting married!" Ino loudly repeated to herself. "I don't care what I do to that bitch. I'm going to pull out all the stops! There's no holding back now; that bitch is going down!" She shouted and stomped off.

Kimi silently walked down the silent street which was quickly turning busy as the morning went on. She started to reflect on what had just happened._That kinda felt good screaming at Ino like that. But it still doesn't solve anything with separating Shikamaru-sensei and Temari._ Kimi thought to herself.

A delicious, warm smell of fresh dumplings being made floated through the air with great ease. The scent reached Kimi's nose which triggered her stomach to growl. "Oh! That smells so good! I want some!" Kimi cheerfully said as she reached into her pockets. "Except, I have no money." She sulked.

To Kimi's surprise she suddenly saw Makoto and Yuki walking together down the same road she was on. _What are they doing, let alone being together at this early hour?_ "Hiya! What are you guys doing here?" Kimi excitedly greeted and ran up to her teammates.

"That's what we would like to know." Makoto inquired in his usual annoyed tone.

"Um…just walking around." Miya answered, giving an unsure grin and scratching the back of her neck.

Makoto huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't I believe that?"

"You never believe anything, Makoto! At least try to trust me once in a while! I'm your teammate!" Kimi whined.

"Why should I? It would be such a drag."

"Alright you two! It's too early in the morning to be arguing." Yuki interrupted and readjusted his glasses. "Kimi, we're supposed to meet Shikamaru-sensei at the training field. We were going to tell you last night, but you were no where to be found; it's a good thing we found you now."

Kimi blushed a little. "Oh…ok." _What should I do? I haven't thought up anything to do to get Shikamaru-sensei to get rid of Temari. I guess I'll just have to do what I've been doing all along._ "Um…can we get something to eat before we go?"

"Idiot! We're supposed to be training right now and you're delaying us!" Makoto chided.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Kimi folded her arms and turned away fuming.

Yuki heavily sighed. "Ugh…we can get something to eat, but we'll have to eat it while we walk. Ok?"

"Fine with me!" Kimi turned back around and smiled. "By the way, I don't have any money."

A vein popped on Makoto's forehead. "You're such a pain!"

"MAKOTO!" Yuki barked. "I'll pay, Kimi. Don't worry about it." _Makoto's been very testy ever since we've come back from the second exam. I wonder what's wrong with him. Is it about the sand-nin team?_ Yuki sighed again.

After Yuki's approval, Kimi skipped along to the dumpling shop that was nearby. Makoto was still in a bad mood while Yuki was just trying to stay out of the way of the verbal, and possibly physical, fighting. They ordered their food and went on their way again to the training field.

When the trio finally arrived at the field, there were some unexpected visitors there sitting around. Miya, Kenji and Toshiro; the Sand Genin. Kimi's rage fired up again, but Yuki and Makoto butted in before she could do anything.

"Excuse me; long time no see I guess. Um…may I ask what you guys are doing here?" Yuki nervously asked.

"You moron! Those people don't even live here and they stole our practice spot!" Kimi reprimanded Yuki for what he said. "Get the hell out of here you guys! This is OUR place!" She warned the sand team, trying to be of more effect then Yuki.

Miya noticed the three Konoha Genins standing at the edge of the tree line. _Idiots.; causing such a ruckus so early in the morning. But…Makoto…._ She blushed at her thoughts.

"Miya! Aren't you going to say something? You always spat something back when someone taunts you." Kenji asked almost concerned.

She felt embarrassed about it, but ever since the second exam and that incident of the two teams meeting in the forest, she had felt something for Makoto. "Oh…um…yeah. Sorry." Miya softly replied.

Kenji rolled his eyes. _Women. They're so complicated._ "Sorry for the inconvenience. We had heard about this place from Temari-sensei and she instructed us to use it to do some early morning training." Kenji replied. _I can't very well say that Temari-sensei disappeared on us. It's probably about her and Shikamaru-sensei being engaged. I wonder if she's made a decision yet. _

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!" Kimi threw back at Kenji.

"KIMI! Calm down, will you!" Yuki reprimanded this time. "We're not here to fight. What's with you anyway? You appear to be pretty wound up for it being so early."

Kimi pouted and turned to Makoto. "Well? Aren't you going to do something! You were complaining early about not being able to train!"

Makoto turned away and blushed. His demeanor had quickly changed once he saw Miya sitting on one of the practice stumps. _What a drag._

_Damn it. He's goo-goo over Miya now._ Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Feh…you're useless anyhow. Kinda like Miya over there."

"Bitch!" Makoto shouted and swung his arm to punch Kimi.

Kimi was utterly surprised at Makoto's actions. It was nothing like him. She began to shield herself from the soon-to-be blow until Yuki jumped in to take the hit.

"YUKI!" Kimi screamed.

"UNGH!" Yuki crouched over after Makoto had inadvertently punched him in the face.

"MAKOTO! What were you thinking?" Kimi exclaimed after grabbing Yuki and helping him up.

Makoto stood shocked at what he had done. "I…I don't know what came over me."

Yuki waved Kimi off and rubbed his face where Makoto punched him. "It was instinctual. You like Miya and didn't like how Kimi was chastising you. I couldn't let you hit a woman though, so I had to step in." Yuki chuckled. "No hard feelings."

Kimi's eye twitched. _"No hard feelings"? He just PUNCHED YOU! Don't take it so lightly!_ "Yu…Yuki…."

Without saying another word, Makoto forcefully folded his arms and stomped off. Both Yuki and Kimi sighed as a tear drop ran down their heads.

Miya and Kenji were shocked at the scene that they just saw. Toshiro didn't see what happened. He was too occupied with focusing his mind energy.

"That's why that team is pathetic." Miya sighed while balancing a kunai on her index finger.

"Who's pathetic?" Makoto's voice came out of no where.

"AIE!" Miya jumped and the kunai fell to the ground. "Don't scare me like that!" She blushed.

Kenji sighed and shook his head. "Face it Miya, you LIKE him."

"Kenji!" She immediately turned around and glared at Kenji who had a huge smirk on his face. "I do NOT like Makoto! I don't want to be his girlfriend OR feel lovesick about him. And not to mention I DEFINITELY don't want to hug or kiss him!"

"Oh really? Then why are you mentioning those things and blushing out of control?" Kenji interrogated. He loved working Miya up.

"Do you guys mind?" Toshiro joined in abruptly. "At least talk about something a bit more productive."

Makoto raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?"

_He's totally clueless. Typical guy. _"Oh! It's nothing Makoto-kun!" Miya cheesed and waved her hand.

"MAKOTO-KUN! Ok… you definitely… like him!" Kenji busted up laughing.

"SHUT UP! AND I DON'T LIKE MAKOTO!" Miya screamed and kicked Kenji over, who just continued to laugh.

"It is a bit obvious, Miya." Toshiro commented, not even breaking a chuckle.

"Jeeze, Miya…you don't have to be so ashamed about your feelings." Makoto brought up, now understanding what was going on.

Miya's face turned redder than before. "But…I…uh…I'm not ashamed!"

"Then just say what you feel." Makoto folded his arms. "What a drag."

"You're just like Temari-sensei, Miya." Toshiro said then shifted himself to start meditating again.

"If you mean fighting wise, yes I am! I plan to surpass her in ever way! I WILL BE THE BEST KONOICHI EVER!"

"I think what Toshiro meant was that you're turning all mushy over Makoto just like Temari-sensei is with Shikamaru-sensei." Kenji joined in again once he caught his breath from laughing.

"Leave my Shikamaru-sensei out of this!" Kimi warned as she and Yuki approached.

"Looks like you guys finally decided to join." Miya snapped, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Stop trying to be so cool! I know what's up." Kimi fired back.

Miya just glared at Kimi. "You're childish."

Kimi's inner fire started flaring up more. Without saying anything, Kimi started to make her move to fight Miya. But before she could get anywhere Yuki grabbed a hold of her, preventing Kimi from moving. Kimi growled and smacked Yuki's hands away after her struggling stopped.

"YOU LIKE MAKOTO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Miya felt her face get extremely hot. "DO NOT!" She shouted back and lunged for Kimi. Kenji as well interfered and caught Miya before she could do any damage.

Kenji sighed as he still held onto his flustered teammate. "The more you say it, the more you blush. And the more you deny it we'll just have to force you and Makoto to get together."

_Women…impossible to deal with._ Both Yuki and Kenji unknowningly thought at the same time.

Without hesitation, Miya turned around and slapped Kenji in the face. "ARG!" She exasperated loudly and walked off in a rage.

Makoto let out a heavy sigh and stopped Miya after grabbing her arm. "Why are you so embarrassed?" He quietly asked her.

Miya swallowed the massive lump in her throat and didn't respond. She looked around at everyone else and they were all watching them, even Toshiro. Miya could feel the butterflies in her stomach growing by the second. "I…um…."

"There you guys are! You had me so worried!" An older, familiar voice called out to the Genin students.


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's note:** Happy 4th of July! w00t! Normally I wouldn't post on a holiday like this, but I wanted to write my story and post it as soon as I could before I lost my ideas! Anyway, I had a lovely trip! It was awesome! I'm gonna upload some pictures somewhere here in a few days. I'll post on the next chapter where to look for them. Also, I have the first chapter written for **Dream Fighters** typed up, I just need to upload it; and I will do so sometime later this week. Just to let everyone know that I am working on a drawing for NarutoFan dot com's Summer Drawing Contest, so I will be working on that as well as my AMVs. It's gonna be a picture of Shikamaru and Temari on the beach (of course! lol) and I'm hoping to finish it soon since the contest ends in less than a month! ANYWAYS...onto the reviews (not too many -sniff-, please keep them coming! we need to reach 300 before this story is over! Which it almost is!):

**Heart of pure ruby:** That's cool that your friend went to Colorado too! It's so awesome there (except for the lack of air)! I actually spent about 90 of my trip in the mountains so when I came home it felt really weird driving on mostly straight roads. I actually took your Chouji/Ino into consideration this chapter. I hope you like it! You have a good summer too!

**Mtyugi:** HEEEY! Haven't seen/talked to you in forever. I MISS YOU! I hope we can talk more soon!

**Daern:** Thanks for pointing that out. I did go through that section a couple of times because I knew I called Kimi Miya a couple of times and thought I caught all of it. I guess not! Oh well...lol. You need to be like my personal editor or something...lol!

**Kisshu-luv:** OMG that's so long! BUT SO GOOD! lol! I loved how you portrayed me. It was perfect! Thank you! What's funny is that I DO have a car (but it doesn't have an alarm on it...grr. Oh well!). That's funny that Shika-kun took my Evanescene CD! I do love them btw. Just as long as he stays away from my Bo Bice and Taylor Hicks CD, I'm ok! hehe...Anyway, I think it would be really neat if I started obsessing over Shika-kun or something...I LOVE HIM! lol...just an idea. Yuki and Toshiro were a bit OOC, but it was still very good nontheless. NEED...MORE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 27**

"There you guys are! You had me so worried!" Temari shouted as she walked onto the training grounds.

All of the students looked up in surprise. They weren't expecting her to be there.

"Tem…Temari-sensei!" Kenji stuttered. Miya folded her arms and turned away blushing. Toshiro didn't move.

"Where's your '_fiancé_"?" Kimi callously asked Temari.

"Right here." Shikamaru said as he suddenly approached Temari from behind. Kimi's eyes grew wide and blushed when she saw him.

Temari felt her face get hot when Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. My students and I have a training session here." Shikamaru swiftly answered.

Temari didn't respond and turned back to look at her students. They were all looking at her with great intensity. She looked down at her feet and began to remember what happened between her and Sakura earlier.

_Sakura stared in disbelief after what Temari had said. "You want to break the engagement!" She loudly repeated. _

"_I don't know what to do! I told you my situation and how I truly feel about Shikamaru," Temari paused to catch her breath between her tears. "I can't just drop my life like that."_

_Sakura grabbed a tissue and handed it to Temari which she gratefully received. "I told you the truth about Shikamaru. He does have deep feelings for you. Your students will become Chuunins soon and they'll be on their own. I'm sure they'll understand."_

_Temari angrily slammed her fist on the table which made Sakura jump as she was about to apply another bandage. _They won't understand! They're highly disciplined and will rip me apart for doing this. _"Why does this have to happen to me? My life was going just fine before he came back into my life!" She screamed._

_Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't tell you what to do with your life, but I can be here to support you. Right now I've done all I can do, it's up to you. You know that. If it was me, I would continue on with the engagement no matter what. Nothing should come between the love of two people. It's up to you." She stopped as soon as she placed the last bandage. _

_Once again Temari took in that Sakura said. _She's right. I'm such a fool.

_Before Temari said anything, Sakura got face to face with Temari and looked directly at her. "Do it for him. Do it for you!"_

_Temari knew she couldn't deny it anymore; Sakura had hit the nail on the head. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She smiled as she touched her arm where Sakura had placed some bandages._

_Sakura returned the smile. "Give it some time. Everything will be ok."_

_Both of them giggled as Temari scooted off of the examining table and walked out of the clinic._

"I know you guys already know this, but it's my fault for not for formally announcing it," Temari started with determination. Shikamaru looked at her in a bewildered admiration. "Shikamaru and I **ARE** to be married. Miya, Kenji, and Toshiro: you must think I'm a horrible sensei right now. I know I've intensely trained you and forced upon you that emotions aren't important when being a ninja. That's not true. It's important to protect the ones you love and to be with them no matter what. I love Shikamaru. You guys are very talented in your jutsus and I have faith that you guys will become Chuunins and great ninjas." Temari smiled and placed her hand on Shikamaru's.

Everyone, including Shikamaru and his students, were moved by Temari's confession. Kimi looked solemnly around herself, trying to avoid eye contact with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Are you ok, Kimi?" Yuki asked worried. "You look like you're about to cry."

Kimi glared at Yuki. "What do you know?" She barked and ran off back towards town. Yuki heavily sighed.

Shikamaru noticed Kimi's actions. _That girl worries me sometimes; Kimi AND Temari both. How troublesome…._ Shikamaru sighed and put his attention back on Temari. "What was that about?" He questioned.

Temari blushed a little more. "It's nothing. My students and I should be going anyway."

"But I just found you; I would like to know how things with Sakura went." Shikamaru whispered into her ear.

His words tickled Temari all the way down to her stomach, which made her jump. "Can we talk about that later?"

Shikamaru blinked. "Huh? Oh…alright…." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll come by your room tonight." _Women are so troublesome._

Temari smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright you guys, lets go!" She shouted and motioned for her students to follow. Kenji and Toshiro didn't hesitate to listen, but Miya was a little bit more reluctant.

Miya looked back and forth between her teacher and Makoto, who was leaning up against a tree. _Is Temari-sensei right? I doubt it. She's a hypocrite for teaching us one thing and now taking it back. But…Makoto…. _She looked around herself and noticed everyone, but Makoto, was looking at her. _Shit. Now everyone knows I like him and there's nothing I can do. I'm going to become weak like Temari-sensei now._ Miya finally started to move and approach Temari with folded arms.

Temari knew exactly how Miya was; only because she was there once. "Miya," Temari leaned down next to her. "Let it go."

Miya glared at her. "What do you know?" She huffed.

"A lot more than you do. I'm not going to let you guys control me anymore; **I** am the one in control. I know I haven't been myself these past few days, but that's because I wouldn't let my emotions out, like a true konoichi. Being passionate about something is part of the drive you need to keep going. Don't be afraid to love someone; just don't let it get in the way of your training. You can even try to one-up him with your skills. Go for Makoto, Miya. I know you want to." Temari smiled. Shikamaru shook his head and stepped back.

Miya could feel her heart changing. "I…I don't know what to say…."

"Don't say anything. Just don't miss your chance. And also, don't make any stupid mistakes like I did." Temari winked at Shikamaru, who saw what she did.

"Troublesome woman." He replied.

Miya laughed and ran over to Makoto. When she met up with him, she tightly wrapped her arms around Makoto and kissed him on the lips. After they parted, Makoto was stunned and taken back from Miya's sudden action. Everyone, including Temari, was surprised.

Kenji shook his head. "Women…don't even try to guess them."

Miya quickly ran back over to her team as they went on their way.

* * *

After being told the news about Shikamaru's engagement to Temari, Ino rapidly got cleaned up, dressed and went in search for them. _Damn her if she ever takes Shikamaru away from me!_

It was still quite early so not that many people were around. "That little brat better not be pulling my leg, otherwise she's gonna get it too!" Ino rage grew. "Dammit. Where was her Inn at again? I should remember after following them that one time, shouldn't I?"

Hours went by and still no luck. To Ino's misfortune, it was one of the busier days of the week in Konoha. Tons of people were milling about doing whatever they normally do. Frustration was building up inside of Ino and, before she could let it go on any random person, sat down at a table outside of a dongo shop.

"UGH! I can't take this anymore! I'm beginning to get desperate!" Ino screamed and the people around her stared at her. She growled at them and they went on their ways.

"Ino?" An old, familiar voice called out.

Ino looked up and saw Chouji; her former teammate and Shikamaru's best friend. "Chouji! What are you doing here?"

"Just delivering some documents, what about you?" He replied. _I hope she hasn't done anything to hurt Temari. I wonder if Shikamaru asked Temari yet._

Ino dramatically sighed and leaned against her hand. "Shikamaru and Temari are getting married."

Chouji smiled from ear to ear. "That's great! Good for them."

"Yeah, whatever." Ino hissed and turned her head away from Chouji.

"What's wrong Ino? I know you were jealous the first time around, but we're older now." He asked concerned. "You had your chance with him and it didn't work out."

Ino turned back around and shot Chouji a nasty look. "Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends…and teammates. I know you were never too fond of me, but I always cared about you anyways." Chouji confessed as he could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead.

Ino looked away. "Yeah…right."

Chouji sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, if Shikamaru wants to do this, let him do it. He's a smart guy, we both know that. You really need to get over this and stop taking your anger out on other people."

Ino was trying to ignore Chouji. She knew he was right. "So?"

"Shikamaru's moved on, you haven't. C'mon…give it a break already," Chouji said as he placed his hand on Ino's. "Ino…I like you. I've always liked you."

"Eh?" Ino screeched as a chill went down her spine. _Ew! This is Chouji we're talking about here! Well…he is a nice, trustworthy guy…but not one that I would like, like THAT! _

_This is really weird for me. I'm not this upfront, but it's for the best. I need to protect Shikamaru's and Temari's future. The only good thing is that I really do like Ino apart from her bossy side._ Chouji said to himself. "Please let your rage settle down for everyone's sake. For us."

"Us!" Ino shrieked again. _US! What does he mean, "Us"? _

"We're friends, right?"

"Y...yeah." She stuttered. Her anger was finally starting to dissipate. _What's this? I don't feel so enraged anymore. _Ino felt butterflies forming inside her stomach. _Am…am I starting to like Chouji? OH MY GAWD! I LIKE CHOUJI!_

Over a little ways from where Ino and Chouji were sitting was Sakura. She was looking for some medicinal herbs to buy for a special antidote. "Thanks!" Sakura smiled and walked away with her purchase.

_I wonder how Temari's doing. She seemed a lot better when I talked to her, but things can change. I just hope she really doesn't break the engagement._ Sakura went over in her mind.

As she was walking, Sakura noticed Ino sitting at a table with Chouji some several feet in front of her. "Ino! Chouji! And they look like they…they like each other!" She exclaimed to herself. "And I thought Ino was all about Shikamaru? What a bitch!"

Almost as if she was heard, Ino turned towards the direction Sakura was in. "Shoot!" Sakura quickly ducked away and hid behind a building.

"Owie!" A female voice cried.

Sakura looked down and noticed that she had accidentally bumped into a young woman and knocked her over. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, helping the girl up. Sakura couldn't help but notice that her features were a lot like Shikamaru's.

"You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Shikamaru's would you?" She asked abruptly.

Sakura was surprised at her question. "I…I am. But…who are you?"

"I'm Nara Kita."

_That would make sense. She looks a lot like Shikamaru._ "Haruno Sakura. I'm assuming you're his cousin."

"I am. I need to ask a favor of you, please help me!" Kita pleaded.

"Uh…ok." Sakura raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what Kita was up to.

"Shikamaru-senpai is in trouble! And so is his fiancé!"


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Woah...am I busy or what? Our bathrooms are FINALLY getting redone (not like you guys need to know this...lol) so life around my house has been crazy - three bathrooms and only one with a working toilet and shower is not fun. ANYWAY, this whole week I'm helping out at my church's VBS with teaching the music along with another lady. We're doing Fiesta! and I swear every other church I know is doing it. It's fun though...lol. So that's why I haven't posted sooner. Speaking of posting, if you haven't read it yet, I FINALLY posted the first chapter for **Dream Fighters** and I already have some awesome reviews on it! So it looks like it might be here to stay. I just hope so! It's up to you guys to review and let me know what you think! We're halfway to 300 reviews in this story so **_KEEP IT UP!_** I FINALLY FINISHED MY DRAWING! I have my picture up on my deviantart account and obviously on Narutofan dot com. The contest ends july 21st so you can't see it until then on there. You can always email me too so I can give it to you that way. Anywho, onto your reviews:

**Yoruichi-Yoshi12:** Yeah, I believe myself that if you actually express your emotions that you'll be a better person, hence me using that in my story. I don't know how long the story is going to be. I can't believe it's almost going on 30 chapters already! I'm planning on wrapping it up soon and I have my ideas laid out, but I don't know how many chapters it'll take.

**Heosic-chan:** What's wrong with what? lol...

**Daern:** That stinks that your camp was cancelled. I loved summer camp when I was a kid and always wanted to be a counselor. I guess instructing colorguard is the next best thing, lol. I haven't listened to Evanescence much lately, but I do love them. And no, I have not heard the latest CD. I thought it was cute how you wrote my review! Hey...I'm weird, your weird...it's all good!

**Heart of pure ruby:** I'm glad you liked my idea! I figured I needed to feature them at some point, and there will be more to come! Just not in this chapter though. That's awesome that you actually got to see fireworks. The weather was so bad around here that we were forced to stay inside. So no fireworks for me; hence me updating...lol. I'll try not to stop writing! I love doing it!

**Kisshu-luv:** That was absolutely perfect! **_I LOVED IT!_** Short or not, that was the best one so far! I couldn't stop laughed when I read what you wrote about me! TOO GOOD! Don't worry about it being too short, I understand as well how one can feel after being at an amusement park all day. Damn that bastard for taking my other CDs! lol! It's perfect so far! There just needs to be a little conflict between me and Temari (and maybe Ino and Kimi) ;). KEEP IT UP!

**LadyByakugan:** Don't worry about how well you review, at least you reviewed period! That's what I try to aim for when writing. When I work on a chapter, I always put myself in the position of the reader to make sure it's something that I would want to read too. That's a good tip for all of you out there who want to or already write!

**fullmetalchick101:** What other pairings do you like? I can see if I can fit them in anywhere.

**Lil Enchantress:** Yeah, I eventually wanted to have Shikamaru and Temari get married, but of course with what you said it would've been odd getting married so young. I thought it would be good having a time skip because then you can see everyone after they have developed again into their early adulthood. That was the reason for my "filler chapter", to give a little break before the major change.

**JFalcon:** I don't know how far into Naruto you've watched (either it be the english or the Japanese), but either way I've seen every episode so far and know what happens. I don't want to spoil anything (much) but Gaara does go through some sort of a change and does become nicer...it's just further down the road in the episodes. I'm glad you enjoy my story anyway!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 28**

"Shikamaru and Temari are in trouble? How?" Sakura confusedly questioned. _She IS Shikamaru's cousin though, so I would assume she's not joking around._

"Well…I've been following that girl Ino around the past few days. She's really nasty and has it out for them. She wants to destroy their relationship! We have to warn them!" Kita cried out.

Sakura immediately placed her hand over Kita's mouth. "Shh! They'll hear us if we're too loud." Sakura warned. "To tell you the truth, they already know what Ino's up to. Most of us do, and Shikamaru and Temari are perfectly fine." _Not really. Ino beat the crap out of Temari and now Temari's starting to doubt their relationship._

"But…." Kita started to say. _But it seems like Ino's going to do more, but that larger guy seems to be calming her down. Or at least I think so. I still want to watch Ino just in case she does something…I'm still getting a suspicious feeling about her._

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look…watch them all you want, but just be careful. I know Shikamaru is part of your family, but you don't need to worry about him so much," She explained. "Not to be rude or anything, but I need to get back to the clinic. It was nice meeting you though." She smiled and walked away. Kita waved and went back to her observing.

…_Meanwhile_, Ino was now trying to contemplate how to get away from Chouji. _I don't have time to spend here with Chouji! I need to find Shikamaru and that bitch!_ "Um…Chouji, it's sweet that you feel that way about me. But, not to be mean, I really need to get going."

Chouji blinked a few times before responding. "Why…why are you in such a hurry? It's only morning." He tried to stall her.

Ino growled and got up and Chouji quickly followed. _What is that fat lard doing? Can't he see that I'm trying to leave?_ She shouted in her head. Ino didn't say anything but continued to try to ignore Chouji and get away. With her first step, Ino tripped over the leg of her chair and fell into Chouji's arms. And as luck would have it, their lips accidentally met and they kissed.

Ino quickly pulled away and blushed. Chouji couldn't help but blush either after the incident.

"Um…bye!" Ino said abruptly then quickly walked away. _Eew! I just kissed Chouji! _She began to spit on the ground. _Why do the fat guys like me! I diet and diet and diet and still the NORMAL guys don't like me! ARG! I'm going to have to diet more!_

Chouji just stared at Ino as she walked away. _I just hope she leaves Shikamaru and Temari alone now._

Ino continued to walk around Konoha looking for the Inn Temari and her team was staying at after her episode with Chouji. "Damn it!" She loudly shouted. A couple of passersby heard her and stared. "What are you looking at?" Ino snapped at them. They looked away and went back to their business.

A few moments later something finally hit in Ino's memory. "That's it! I can't believe I forgot about that!" Ino said out loud. She spun around on her heal and started to run in the opposite direction.

* * *

Later that day, Shikamaru wanted to surprise Temari by dropping by her room along with his team. He thought it was about time that their students started getting along.

"And why are we doing this thing again?" Makoto groaned while he unwillingly walked behind his team.

Shikamaru sighed just like Makoto did. They're too much alike. "Since Temari and I are to be married, it's time you guys started getting along with her students." _How troublesome. I can just hear them complaining now._

"What a drag." That's all that Makoto said in response as he placed his hands on the back of his head. _At least I get to see Miya again…I guess. Girls are a pain to deal with, especially Kimi. At least Miya can control herself…well, except for that kiss she gave me._ Makoto blushed at his thought of Miya kissing him.

Even though the light was starting to get dim, Kimi caught wind of Makoto blushing. _How cute. I never thought Makoto-kun would like someone; he didn't seem to be the type to. I just wish Shikamaru-sensei would love me instead of Temari._ She looked up at Shikamaru longingly. He looked at her and Kimi quickly looked away and blushed. _I'm fighting a loosing battle. Should I quit trying?_

"What are we going to be doing there, Shikamaru-sensei?" Yuki asked.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Not sure. Temari doesn't even know we're doing this."

Yuki, and just like Shikamaru, sighed. _Is this what happens to you when you fall in love?_

A little while later they finally arrived at the Inn. Kimi, Makoto and Yuki were all standing behind Shikamaru and waiting for him to knock. After a little hesitation Shikamaru finally knocked on the door.

There wasn't an immediate answer. Makoto heavily placed his hands on his back and loudly sighed. "This is useless. Let's go."

"MAKOTO! Patience is a virtue." Kimi scolded him and shook her finger.

Finally there was some sign of life when the door opened. "Hello?" Miya said while standing in the doorway. _Makoto!_ Miya immediately started to blush.

Makoto noticed Miya standing there and looked away as he felt his face get hot.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, Miya, or are you going to let them in?" Kenji stated as he walked by.

"Shut up dirtbag!" She immediately taunted back.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. _Is it just me or did she get even more nasty when she went ga-ga for that red-haired punk? I guess I'll never figure them out._ He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, ignoring Shikamaru and his students.

Miya faced Shikamaru and the others again and moved out of the doorway. "Uh…come on in, I guess."

"Thanks." Shikamaru said and walked in. Yuki nodded his head at Miya in his usual polite way. Kimi purposely looked away from Miya, but Makoto on the other hand stopped next to her.

Just as they were walking into the main room, Temari walked out of her room with Kiri on her shoulder. Kiri saw them and immediately ran over to Shikamaru. She went up on his head and laid there.

_Damn animal._ Shikamaru glared up at the ferret.

"Huh?" Temari said in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um…just visiting…." Shikamaru blushed and scratched the back of his head.

A sweat drop ran down all of his student's foreheads.

_How pathetic._ Makoto thought to himself. _Love makes you so weird._

_Damn Temari. Why do we have to come see them?_ Kimi growled and folded her arms.

"Kimi, please behave yourself this time. I don't want to wander around Konoha again to find you." Yuki sternly warned to her. Kimi just shot him a glare and walked away. _She's so moody._

Temari walked over to Shikamaru and picked Kiri off of him. "No…really. Why ARE you here?" She asked for a second time. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to see you, but this is just a surprise and greatly unexpected; especially after this morning." Temari whispered the last part. _I still haven't confirmed my answer yet. I really need some time alone to think about what Sakura told me this morning._

Shikamaru put both of his hands on Temari's shoulders. "I would hope that you would want to see me." He said then kissed her forehead. Temari's cheeks turned bright red. "Since we're getting married I thought that it would be a good idea just to get our teams involved a little more with each other. We are going to be seeing each other more often, right?"

Temari shyly looked up at him. "Uh…yeah. That's a great idea." _Since when did Shikamaru become sensible like this? _

"That's what I told my students. Truthfully, I just want to spend some more time with you." Shikamaru gently whispered in Temari's ear.

The softness of Shikamaru's words tickled Temari and made her jump inside herself. "Oh…um…well then, we'll send one student each to go get some food for us. Then we can go somewhere and catch-up."

_Right_ around the corner from Temari's room sat Ino behind a huge vase. She had her ear up against the wall to try and listen to their conversations.

"I sat here all day waiting for Shikamaru to come by. I better hear something good." Ino said to herself. "Damn. I can't hear anything here. Let me go around the front."

Ino crawled out from her dark hiding spot and ran around to in front of the door. She leaned in on the wall right next to the door and tried to listen again. "There! Finally I can hear."

Around the other corner sat Kita who was diligently watching Ino. _I have to stop her! If I don't, it's going to get ugly really quick and someone's bound to get hurt. Probably Ino. _Kita thought. "I need to be on my guard just in case she makes any sudden moves." She stood up and watched Ino more intensely.

"Uh oh! Sounds like they're about to come out or something! I better hide again until it's clear." Ino quietly said to herself as soon as she heard some footsteps come her way. She went to turn around and leave but she couldn't move. "Huh? What the? I can't move." _This has to be Kage Mane, but I thought Shikamaru was inside?_

"Going somewhere?" Kita said finally coming out of the shadows. She was standing some feet back from Ino with her hands in her ninjutsu seal and a shadow protruding from beneath her feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Ino hissed when she finally took notice of Kita.

"That's not important. What is important is finally getting you exposed." Kita winked.

"Damn you! Release your jutsu right now!" Ino screamed.

"Ah ah ah! They'll hear you if you scream too loud. Besides, I'm not just going to let you go that easily." Kita said as she heard voices on the other side of the door getting louder. Larger bullets of sweat started to run down Ino's face.

"Invisible Shadow Technique!" Kita commanded then jumped back to where she was before.

Ino looked down and noticed that there was no shadow holding her. "Ha! You twit. Are you stupid or something? First you bind me then leave to go back to hiding. HOW PATHETIC!" She chided and then tried to move. "Huh?" When Ino tried to take a step she was still stuck in her place. "BITCH!"

Kita giggled to herself. "Now who's stupid? Invisible Shadow is a technique that I developed and only I can use. Not even my dear cousin Shikamaru-senpai can use it. It uses a persons own shadow to bind them to where they are for how ever long I desire. That's why you can't tell because it's your own shadow holding you back!" Kita pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Have fun." She waved and walked away.

…"_Miya_, since Shikamaru and his students have unexpectedly come over, can you run out and get us some food. It doesn't matter what you get." Temari addressed as she handed Miya some money.

"Uh…alright." Miya agreed then went to the door.

"Are you going too?" Makoto asked when Miya approached.

"What do you mean 'too'? Temari-sensei asked just me to get food." She said trying to act tough.

"Shikamaru-sensei just told me to go with someone from your team and I guess your it," Makoto sighed and responded. "This is such a drag. You don't have to act so tough."

A vein popped on Miya's forehead, but before she could snap Kenji stepped in between them. "Will you two just go already? We're hungry," He began to say. "We know you like Makoto, Miya. So just give it up already."

Miya felt get face get hot and grabbed Makoto's hand. "Whatever. Let's go." She growled.

Makoto looked at Miya weird. _Feh…girls._

When Miya opened the door to leave she saw someone unexpected standing there. "Eh? Who the hell are you?" She questioned.

The person at the door was Ino. She was still stuck to where she was with Kita's ninjutsu. "I…uh…um…."

Kimi heard the commotion and walked on over to the door. _That voice sounded oddly familiar._ She thought as she walked up behind Kenji, who was still observing what was going on. Kimi's jaw dropped when she saw who was there. "INO!"


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's note:** Dang! Already chapter 29! It's sad to say that this story is actually almost over (give or take several more chapters). But never fear, a sequel will be in the future! As for right now, I'm going try to write/upload this story and _Dream Fighters_ around the same time. Speaking of which, please check it out! It's troublesome to beg, but PLEASE read it and review! Anyway...I read Naruto manga chapters 307 - 316 (FINALLY) and they were really intense! With that being said, one part in one of the chapters (i forget which) gave me inspiration foranother idea to add to thisstory (even though it's almost over). Anywho, onto your reviews:

**Daern:** Have you been stalking my brain or something? I don't want to spoil anything, but I was thinking aboutdoing alittle Kimi/Yukiness in the story. I guess Shikamaru is getting sensual, isn't he. Oh well...lol, I mean, he IS getting married. I think we should give your review button a proper burial.

**Lil enchantress:** Thank you for your appreciation! Us writers don't get half the credit we deserve. I mean, I have to go through the spider webbed tunnels of my mind and even make myself go nuts just to get a good idea. Thanks again!

**fullmetalchick101:** Interesting pairings. The only one that I can probably use now at this stage in the story would be SakuraXNaruto. Actually, I like both saku/naru and hina/naru parings for some reason (weird, huh?). I'll see about the sequel if I can fit the other ones in. I love that song (In The Shadows)! I actually made an AMV to it and have it up on YouTube (TemaShika85).

**Heart of pure ruby: **Have fun on your vacation! Take lots of pictures! I haven't really thought much about Kita and her marriage thing only because she really isn't a big character.

**Kisshu-luv:** My gawd long but still awesomely good! I didn't know Kita had a Bo Bice CD too...or is she looking for mine? At least I have my plushie! - holds onto it for dear life - I DON'T DESERVE TO BE BURIED! Continue or else I might have to haunt you ;).

**LadyByakugan:** It was a little bit short than my other chapters, but if I continued on with what I wanted to do, it would've been too long.

**Heosic-chan:** Hmm...everyone seems to love Kita. Maybe I should do a little feature of her (and draw her) in this story before it's over.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 29**

_Damn it! It's Kimi! I didn't expect to see her here._ Ino thought as she fiercely tried to get away.

Both Shikamaru and Temari heard the noise and ran over to the door to see what was going on. Temari gasped in surprise when she noticed Ino. Shikamaru just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

_What in the world are you doing, Ino?_ He asked himself. Shikamaru noticed that Ino wasn't running away, but instead was trying desperately to move. He took a closer look at her feet. _Could it be? It has to be Kita's Invisible Shadow jutsu. But how?_ "Ugh…what's it now, Ino?" Shikamaru finally asked, now annoyed.

"I'll tell you what it is, Shikamaru-sensei! We finally caught her red-handed." Kimi exclaimed then pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"DAMN BITCH! You're a traitor! You set this up!" Ino shouted. "I can't move!"

Kimi felt her stomach turn upside down when Ino called her a traitor. _I can't let Shikamaru-sensei know that Ino and I used to be in cahoots! Grr…looks like I'll have to act like nothing ever happened, but I didn't even know this was going to happen._ She decided and then broke into laughter. "Actually, I had nothing to do with this. This is great!" Kimi continued to laugh. "Who did this, anyway?"

No one answered but Temari smirked and walked over to Ino. With no words of warning, Temari punched Ino in the face with all of her strength. The blow sent Ino flying from where she was grounded at and into the wall.

"AAHH!" Ino screamed right before she was knocked out.

"**NOW** I feel a lot better." Temari said as she turned around and gave a huge grin. "How was that?" She asked, putting her fists on her hips. _She definitely deserves that for all she's been doing._

Kenji smiled and shook his head. _That's Temari-sensei for you. _He thought and walked away.

_When…when did…. I didn't…I didn't realize Temari was so strong! Kita's jutsu is unbreakable even to the strongest shinobi! How did she do it? _Shikamaru said to himself from being a bit frightened. _She's scarier than my mom. I better not get on her bad side. Feh…how troublesome._ He grinned at the end of his thoughts.

As if she'd been waiting for something for a lifetime, Miya let out an enormous grunt. "Now that that's out of the way, let's FINALLY get going." She exasperated and dragged Makoto behind her. A sweat drop ran down everyone's forehead.

Now unconscious, Ino was lying on the floor next to the wall she had been thrown into. Kimi by this time was already doing her own thing, but was still laughing about Ino.

"Toshiro! Can you please use your special ninjutsu to send Ino back to her home? I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon." Temari ordered her student, who was sitting far away from everyone.

Slowly and quietly, Toshiro made his way to Ino and stood over her. He closed his eyes and formed his hand seals, holding the last one. "Mind, Body and Soul Transfer Technique!" At Toshiro's command, a large cloud of smoke appeared and engulfed Ino, taking her to her destination.

_I hope I didn't over do it. I mean, she did have it coming to her. _Temari said to herself and then turned to Shikamaru. "I'm sorry about this. I know you wanted to spend some alone time with me, but I think Ino ruined the moment once again. But she did have it coming to her!" She defended herself.

Shikamaru smiled and grabbed Temari to hold her against himself. "Just as long as I get to be with you, that's all I care about." _Thank you…Kita. _

Temari didn't respond to him, but just wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist. _I love you…Shikamaru._

* * *

A few days later, Temari was over at Sakura's clinic again; this time to finally plan the wedding. All was peaceful for once ever since the incident at the Inn. No one, not even Ino or Kimi, bothered both Temari and Shikamaru.

"What do you think about this?" Temari asked as she held up a picture of a wedding dress.

Sakura leaned in and took a closer look. "It's cute, but I don't think it's your style though."

Temari's eyebrows furrowed as she threw the picture to the side. They had been going at this for hours with no results. _We're never going to get this done!_ Temari screamed in her head. _This would be so much easier if I was doing this back home._

Sakura noticed Temari's frustration and decided to take a break from the decision making. "Are you sure your students are ok? I mean, you did send them to train with Shikamaru and his team. If I remember correctly, they really didn't get along well." She asked out of concern and to try to change to subject momentarily.

"Oh I don't know. I hope so. I mean, Shikamaru came up with the crazy idea about trying to get both of our teams more involved. So who knows?" Out of no where Temari's frustrated appearance turned into an evil grin. "Now that I think about it, this will be good training for him when we have kids." She winked.

Both Sakura and Temari started to laugh hard at her comment.

"I don't think you two will have that many kids." Sakura added, still laughing.

"You never know!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back, or at least the comment that threw the girls over the edge of laughter.

"Uh…sorry to ruin your fun, but I have a message here from granny Tsunade." Naruto walked in and interrupted.

Sakura contained her laughter and went over to properly address him. "Hey Naruto! It's been a while. You said you had something from Tsunade-sama for me?"

Naruto blushed when Sakura walked up to him. "Oh…uh…yeah! Here it is." He handed Sakura a small scroll.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Temari greeted too, getting up from her seat.

Naruto squinted. "Temari-san? What are you still doing here? The second part of the Chuunin exams is over."

"Well hello to you too." Temari grumbled. "For your information, my team made it through so we're going to stay here and train until the Main Matches, and I'm getting married to Shikamaru too."

"SHIKAMARU'S GETTING MARRIED?" Naruto shouted.

"Not so loud! We have sleeping patients here!" Sakura scorned and hit Naruto on his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto whined and rubbed his head. "Oh! I just remembered!" They stared at Naruto and waited for a response. "It's a good thing I found you here, Temari-san! I don't know why, but granny Tsunade wanted to see you."

Both Sakura and Temari looked at each other in confusion. "Huh? Hokage-sama wants to see me? I wonder what about." _I hope it's not about Ino or anything like that. I doubt it though, I'm just overreacting. _"I guess we'll have to continue this later, Sakura." Temari said as she gathered up her things.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded in agreement. "I hope everything's ok with Tsunade-sama!"

Temari nodded and smiled. She waved to both Naruto and Sakura and left the clinic en route for the Hokage's building.

"Sakura-chaaaan! When are we going to get married?" Naruto whined again, now holding onto Sakura's arm.

"NEVER!" Sakura shouted and punched Naruto into the building across the street.

…_Standing_ right outside of the Hokage's office, Temari replayed in her mind the possible reasons why she was summoned there. _What could she want? _She reassured herself and took in a deep breath. Temari finally opened the door and walked in. Tsunade was writing something on paper and Shizune was standing off to the side while holding Ton-Ton, Tsunade's pet pig.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Temari questioned and bowed.

"Yes I did. Thank you for coming, Temari." Tsunade answered as she set down her script brush and then folded her hands together. "I want to congratulate you and your team for making it past the first two parts of the Chuunin exam; best of luck to your students in the Main Matches. I'm expecting to see a good fight from them."

Temari sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, that's all she wanted. I don't know why I got so worked up over nothing._ "Thank you for your words of encouragement, Hokage-sama." She bowed in appreciation.

"Even though that may be some good news, it's not why I called you here today." Tsunade addressed, her voice getting serious.

"Huh?" Temari looked at Tsunade in confusion. "Then…then what is it you want?"

"There's someone, or should I say two people, here to see you."

"See me? Who?"

"You can come in now!" Tsunade said loud enough for the people to hear.

Temari turned around as soon as she heard the doors open. "Kankuro! Gaara!" _What in the world are they doing here?_

* * *

"Ino! Can you go out and get some more bandages and ointment for our first aid box? We're almost out." Ino's mother asked after she walked into the main part of the flower shop. "Why don't you go down to your friend, Sakura's, clinic? I'm sure she'd be happy to give you some things."

"Yes mother." Ino groaned and walked out from behind the counter she was sitting at. _She still doesn't get it that Sakura and I haven't been friends for years and that we don't talk to each other anymore._

"I wonder if there's another place I can get those things from." Ino said out loud to herself while walking down the street. She began to think long and hard. "Damn it! I don't know of anywhere else. Grr…I'll guess I have to go Sakura's after all."

Standing outside of the clinic, Sakura was watering the flowers on her windowsill and was planting some new ones as well. _I guess there's a benefit to not being busy. I can actually make this place look decent! I wonder what Tsunade-sama wanted with Temari-san._ Turning to go back into the building, Sakura noticed Ino standing outside of the clinic. "Ino!" She said in surprise.

Ino grunted and folded her arms. "Don't look so surprised to see me," She huffed. "Look, I need some bandages and crap like that for our first aid box at the flower shop. I was wondering if you can supply some."

_This is an odd occurrence, but I can't deny her what someone needs medically, right?_ "Oh…um, yeah. If you can wait a couple of minutes, I'll be right back with what you need." Sakura informed and went inside, leaving Ino alone.

Ino heavily sighed and looked at the area around her as she waited. Sitting in the shade of a tree sat a young man, who seemed about her age, drawing. He had short, shaggy black hair – much like Sauske's – and black eyes. He was wearing a black, buttoned up, sleeveless top that only came down to the top of his stomach and black pants to match.

Staring at this mysterious person, Ino felt herself get intrigued over him. _He's really cute. I wonder who he is. _She blushed. _No way! He's a ninja too! But I've never seen him around Konoha before. _Ino screamed in her head when she noticed the forehead protector on the young man's head.

"Here are your supplies." Sakura said as she came out of the clinic.

Ino jumped and turned around. "Don't scare me like that!" She screamed.

"I wasn't trying to!" Sakura shouted back and handed Ino the bag of supplies. "What were you doing?"

"Um…nothing!" Ino blushed and quickly snagged the bag from Sakura. "Hey, who's that guy sitting over there?" She whispered.

"Who?"

"The one sitting under the tree over there." Ino pointed.

Sakura looked in the direction Ino pointed and deciphered who it was. "Oh! That's Sai. Naruto and I went on a couple of missions with him a few years back. Nice guy, but clueless about how to interact with people though. Not sure what he's been up to these days."

_After what happened a few days back at the Inn, I think I can start to like this "Sai" person. I'll just have to work my charm on him._ Ino smirked. "Thanks for the supplies."

Sakura nodded and headed back into the clinic. After she was completely in, Ino slowly meandered on over to Sai. _If I can't have Shikamaru, then I'll have to go for second best._

* * *

Sitting up on a tree branch, Kimi quietly started eating her lunch. She and her teammates, along with Temari's students, were training for the Main Matches with Shikamaru. He had just announced a break for lunch and let everyone relax for a while.

Walking by and trying to find a pleasant spot to sit, Yuki noticed Kimi sitting up in a tree by herself. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Kimi looked down after she heard Yuki. "I don't care." She unemotionally answered and returned to her rice ball.

Yuki shook his head and jumped up onto the branch and landed right next to Kimi. He sat down and pulled out a can of tea from his holster. "Are you ok? You weren't all over Shikamaru-sensei like normal. Not to mention you were actually trying really hard to perfect your ninjutsus and taijutsus." _Actually, it's a good thing she's finally getting serious…hopefully she'll stay like this._

"What's wrong with trying hard? It's called practice, dork." Kimi grumbled. "There's nothing wrong with me."

A vein popped on Yuki's forehead when Kimi called him a "dork". He breathed in deeply and calmed himself down. "We know you were involved with Ino to try to get rid of Temari. So there's no use in hiding it anymore, if that's the case."

Kimi glared at him. "I'm beyond that now. I guess you could say I've moved on." She blushed and stared down at her half-eaten rice ball. _I can't tell him. It's all too weird right now. After seeing Ino get caught at the Inn made me rethink some things._

Yuki smiled and took a sip of his tea. "That's good. I was getting really concerned about you."

Kimi quickly turned her head to Yuki. "You were concerned about me? Why?"

"Well…you ARE my teammate. We have to look out for each other you know. I didn't want to see you get hurt in that mess," Yuki informed then drank up the rest of his tea. "You're too young for all of that anyway. You need to be involved with someone more your age."

Kimi felt her face burning with embarrassment and awe. "I…uh…." She was lost for words. _I've never seen Yuki so…so…sensitive before. Well, I mean…out of all us he's the one who's always careful and thinks before he acts. But…this…._

"I've always admired you…Kimi." Yuki smiled.


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's note:** OI VEY! Ok, so I've suddenly become very busy. My local highschool started their marching band camp and I'm their colorguard instructor...so, yeah. I've been very occupied with that lately. That and a lot of people have been requesting me to make certain AMVs so that has been a factor as well (I also went and saw Pirates of the Caribbean this past weekend...that was awesome!). I haven't forgotten you guys though! MY FAITHFUL READERS! We're almost to 300 reviews! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! Anyway, onto your reviews:

**Daern:** I'm glad I've become inspiration for you to write! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D. I never said anything about gaara/ino, that's too weird...Sai is totally different from Gaara. I can try my best to fit some other pairings in there, but since it's so late in the story it'll be hard. In my other story though, I'll try and squeeze in some saku/lee. The sequel will be...well, you'll find out when you read it ;).

**Lil Enchantress:** Thank you for thinking I'm a great author! I usually don't give myself a lot of credit about things, but it does make me feel very good when people think I'm good. I'm excited your friend wants to read my story! The more the merrier!

**Heart of pure ruby:** So I finally finished that picture for you of Shikamaru asking Temari to marry him. It's on my deviantart account. It's good that you want to write something! Don't be afraid of it being bad! It'll help you grow as a writer as you learn what to write and what not to write. Inspiration is the best way to do things; I'm always inspired by people whoare way better than I am. I'll keep your idea of sai meeting Temari and Shikamaru in mind. Thanks for the suggestion!

**inu-kag101:** It's kinda too late to have any naru/hina in this, but thanks for the suggestion! Sakura hating on Naruto is sorta a running gag throughout this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 30**

"Kankuro! Gaara! What are you two doing here?" Temari asked in surprise.

Kankuro smiled and laughed to himself. "Hello to you too, Temari. It's been a while since you've left the village for the Chuunin exams."

"Actually, Hokage-sama wanted to meet with me and Kankuro escorted me here." Gaara cleared his throat and stated politically.

"HEY! We haven't heard anything from you lately since you always write letters to us while you're away. Since Shikamaru came back into your life, I thought you two went off and eloped or something. I wanted to see if you were ok!" Kankuro interrupted.

Gaara heavily sighed. "C'mon, Kankuro; be reasonable. She wouldn't do anything like that. She's too hard-headed." He scolded.

A vein popped on Temari's forehead but began to blush as well. "Actually…uh…."

"TEMARI! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" Kankuro shouted in shock. "I thought you hated him?"

Gaara shook his head. "What a disgrace."

"DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! We're not married…just engaged." Temari informed.

"Well this is news." Tsunade folded her arms and joined in. "So you're engaged to Nara Shikamaru. Did I hear correctly?" She sternly asked.

Temari turned back around to face Tsunade. "Um…yes. That's correct, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm…a konoichi of the sand and a shinobi of Konoha; this poses a threat on your part," Tsunade said and all three of the siblings stared at her. "When something like this happens – two people from different villages desire to be married – it's customary for the woman to move to her husband's village. So, in order to marry Shikamaru, you will need to give up your ninja status in the Hidden Village of the Sand and live come to Konoha."

Temari hung her head and looked down at the floor. "I…I know, Hokage-sama. I love Shikamaru and want to marry him, but I'm still faithful to my country and I don't want to leave my students."

_She loves Shikamaru? What in the world did he do to our sister? Compared to what she was before, Temari's been completely changed._ Kankuro thought.

"Quite the predicament, isn't it?" Tsunade folded her hands together and stared right above them. "Either stop being a ninja and marry Shikamaru, or leave him to continue serving your country and to instruct your students further."

"But…I…I don't…." Temari tried to say as she began to tear up.

"BUT…," Tsunade interrupted. "Since the Kazekage of the Sand just so happens to be here, let's see what he has to say about this."

Temari quickly turned around again and looked at her brother. "Gaara…."

He folded his arms and heavily sighed again. "I just wish you would've told us sooner about all this, Temari." He harshly pointed out. "But I guess I can't deny my own sibling what she really wants to do. So…go do whatever you want to. But only on one condition-"

"You actually have to write and keep in contact! Visit even!" Kankuro butted-in and finished Gaara's sentence.

Temari smiled from ear to ear. "I…um…thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Not to break up your happy moment, but since Kazekage-sama approved, I have one condition of my own."

Temari's heart began to race. "Wh…what is that?"

"You are a talented konoichi and we know that your skills are unmatchable. Konoha could use someone like you. So I am going to set up a special test for you to take in front of the council. If you pass, you can transfer your Jounin status here. If you fail, you must attend the ninja academy."

"Hai." Temari bowed in acceptance. _There's no way I'm going to the ninja academy. I'm too old for that! Not to be cocky, but I know I'll definitely pass._

"Now if you will excuse me, I believe I have a meeting to attend to with the Kazekage." Tsunade said as she shuffled some papers and stood up.

Temari nodded and turned around to walk out.

"Kankuro, why don't you go with Temari?" Gaara offered.

"I don't need escorting, Gaara!" Temari snapped at her youngest brother.

"That's not it. It's been a while since we've seen you and since you're to be wed soon, I thought you two should spend some time together." He explain then walked up closer to Tsunade.

"What about you?" Kankuro asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you guys later." Gaara waved off and turned his attention to Tsunade.

"I guess we better get going. I wonder how much everyone has changed." Kankuro brought up as he and Temari walked out of the Hokage's office.

_Physically, yes. But mentally, definitely not._ Temari thought to herself at Kankuro's comment.

* * *

Finally approaching Sai, Ino took in a deep breath before speaking. "Watcha drawing?" She inquired, leaning over Sai.

"A picture." He replied without looking up.

"Well duh! A picture of what?" Ino cutely giggled.

"A picture of someone cutting your head off." Sai seriously said. Ino stepped back and screamed. "Just kidding." He looked up and smiled innocently.

"Don't scare me like that!" She screeched.

Sai laughed. "I'm sorry. People are so gullible. I'm Sai by the way, and you are?" He stood up and held out his hand.

"I…Ino." She stuttered and reluctantly grabbed Sai's hand to shake it. Now that he was standing up, Ino got a better look of him. _He's quite tall. About as tall as Sasuke-kun, from what I remember. His stomach is ripped too! I wish he'd be a little more considerate around women, though._

"Ino," Sai repeated. "Funny name."

Ino began to fume inside herself. _How inconsiderate! And not to mention rude too! Should I even try to win him over now? I doubt he would even give a rat's ass._ She thought deeply.

"Bye!" Sai smiled, waved and walked away with no other words of departure.

"ARGH!" Ino screamed and twisted the bag she was holding. "He's so rude I'm not going to give him a second chance to look at my glorious self!" She stomped off in a rage.

"Hey! Watch out!" A voice cried out to Ino. It just happened to be Chouji. He was on his way to deliver papers to the Hokage's office.

"Huh?" Ino looked up when she heard her name, but it was too late move out of the way. She ran into Chouji from not paying attention. Luckily, neither one of them fell over, but the papers Chouji was carrying flew everywhere.

"Chouji!" Ino said in disbelief when she finally saw him when the papers settled. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" She explained as she started to pick up the papers.

_I'm a big person; it's not hard to miss me._ "It's alright. Don't worry about it." Chouji smiled and bent down to start picking up the papers too. "You seemed pretty angry when you were walking, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Ino blushed. "Oh…it's um…nothing."

"Nothing? Oh…ok, well-" Chouji stopped when he accidentally placed his hand on Ino's when he went for the last piece of paper. His face turned red as he quickly pulled his hand away and stood up.

Ino felt her heart jump into her throat. Her face got even redder as she stared up at Chouji. _How can this be? Every time I see Chouji now I feel like this. I don't feel this way when I'm near Shikamaru. Do I love Chouji?_ Ino thought as tears began to well up in her eyes. _I can't take this anymore! _"I love you!" She cried out as she jumped up and threw her arms around Chouji's neck.

Chouji was extremely surprised. "Love…me?" _Is she for real or just acting? Sometimes I can never tell with her. But she is the most predictable one from our team._

"You're the only one who truly cares about me. I feel safe whenever I'm with you. You've always been a good friend!" Ino explained between her sobs.

_For once this is for real. No fooling around this time._ Chouji thought and didn't say anything. He instead pulled Ino away from him so he could directly look at her. Chouji smiled and brought Ino back in and kissed her on the lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Ino was complete stunned and blown over. "Chouji…."

_I just kissed Ino. Have I gone too far? Ino looks pretty unsure._ Chouji's thoughts frantically raced through his mind. "Ino…I…um…."

"Come here!" Ino giggled and threw herself onto Chouji again to kiss him.

* * *

"You…admire me? But how?" Kimi questioned after she felt her stomach fill up with butterflies. _He likes me? This whole time? I feel bad now…he's liked me even though I showed no interest in him and always flirted with Shikamaru-sensei._

"You're always very energetic and passionate about what you like. A will of fire I should say. Me…well, I'm just your average bookworm with no such spirit or energy," Yuki confessed. "I don't have much of a social life either like you. I've never been interested in girls, until now." He faced Kimi and smiled.

Kimi felt her heart jump out of her chest. The smile on Yuki's face made Kimi look away and blush even more than she already was. _Good grief! He does like me! What do I do now? He basically spilled his heart out to me!_ "Um…."

"Hey! I think break's almost over. I better get down and make sure I'm back on time. It was good chatting with you, though!" Yuki mentioned jumped down from the tree branch. _Dang it. I'm not good around girls so I don't know how to properly act, and I don't know how to express my emotions that well either. I hope Kimi doesn't think I'm a jerk now._

"You too…." Kimi sighed and watched him walk away. _So he doesn't like me after all._ She looked down at her rice ball – which was still only halfway eaten – and threw it forcefully behind her into the forest.

…_Later_ that day when the sun was almost fully set, Kimi walked along the street towards her home. She had her head hung low and arms folded across her chest. There was a slight chill in the air so it made Kimi shiver a bit whenever the breeze blew.

Practice after the lunch break was pretty rocky for Kimi. She wasn't sure how to act around Yuki because of whether or not he actually liked her. An embarrassing moment for Kimi kept replaying in her mind.

"_That's good Kimi. But next time, focus your Chakra more on your fists instead of your feet." Shikamaru commented after he set back up the practicing dummy. "Try it again."_

_Kimi repositioned herself in her fighting stance to take aim again at the dummy. She looked to her right and noticed Yuki standing there; he wasn't in that position before. "Yu…Yuki! I thought you were with Makoto and Kenji?" She asked._

"_I was. We're done with our exercise, so we came back. Is that ok?" Yuki replied, still a bit jittery from before._

"_Oh…yeah." Kimi blushed and turned away._

"_Kimi! Pay attention. Yuki, hang tight for a minute. We'll start on some group exercises shortly." Shikamaru commanded._

"_Hai." Yuki said and bowed in acknowledgement. _

_Kimi swallowed the lump that was in her throat and focused again on the dummy. She could feel the sweat bead up on her forehead. _Yuki standing there is making me nervous! I can't help but want to impress him!_ Kimi thought. She took out a couple kunai's and threw them at the dummy, but they just bounced off and landed on the ground_

"_Why don't you finally do something correctly and not think about your boyfriend?" Miya laughingly criticized Kimi, referring to Yuki._

"_He's not my boyfriend!" Kimi growled back and stomped her foot._

"_Well…it sure didn't seem that way at lunch. You two seemed to be pretty close up there." Miya went at it again._

"_That's enough, Miya. You wouldn't like it if we teased you about you and Makoto being an item." Kenji reprimaned her._

Kimi violently shook her head to try and erase the memory. "He's so not my boyfriend! How dare that bitch embarrass me like that!" She grumbled to herself. "I guess I do like him though…."

"Kimi! Hey Kimi, wait up!" Yuki called out as he was running for her.

She stopped and turned around. "What do you want?" Kimi distantly asked.

Yuki blinked a couple of times. "Sorry. I just wanted to know if I could walk you home the rest of the way."

Kimi blushed and turned her head away. "I guess so." _I can't look at him now! The rest of practice was torture thanks to Miya._ She thought and started to walk again.

Yuki was a little distraught from Kimi's attitude, but he couldn't blame her after what happened earlier. "I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"It wasn't your fault." Kimi softly replied, trying to not let her nerves get the best of her.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I just want to let you know…" Yuki stopped and took in a deep breath. "that…I like you."


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's note:** SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've been so busy! This whole past week I was at band camp instructing the colorguard. So everytime I came home I was wiped out! Also, I was in Cincinnati for my brother's wedding (which was really nice) this weekend. I tried as hard as I could to update before I left but failed you (and myself)! We're almost to **300** reviews people! Please help out the cause! (if there is a cause...lol) Anyway, It's all about you: my faithful readers! Anyway, forgetting about my usual babble, onto your reviews:

**Heart of pure ruby:** I still think you should write! That would be awesome. I'll give you my deviantart account on youtube (finally!)...I kinda forgot -ashamed- when I got your review! I promise to give it to you soon!

**Lil enchantress:** I hope you had fun on your vaca! That's cool that you wrote a fic! I've been so busy I haven't been able to read it, maybe after I update this I'll read it!

**Miyutoku:** Awesome! You made an account just to read this! I feel special :D. No, there will be no love triangle (especially since I'm trying to end this troublesome story! lol) and I think it's safe to say Ino is pretty hook,lined, and sinkered with Chouji. My deviantart account name is different than this one. My one for DA is TemaShika85.

**iyoku-ishi:** Yeah, I'm pretty surprised too. I guess that's what you get when you're like Ino.

**liseabeth: **Sadly, all good things must come to an end (much like my summer is...I start college again in a week, which is kinda depressing. AHH! O.O). But never fear...I: 1) have another fan fic that's a shika/tema that's currently running and 2) I'm planning on making a sequel to this.

**_edit:_** normally I would have those really nifty lines to divide my story into it's proper parts, but the line button doesn't seem to be working. SO...I will denote the time/space/scene jumps with **boldness.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 31**

After a long, excruciating day, Shikamaru relaxingly sat a far corner table in the Korean Barbeque Restaurant. Training not only his students but Temari's as well was a huge strain on his physical and mental energy. As Shikamaru sat back more in his seat, a waitress came by with his order of sake. He thanked her before she left for her other customers.

Shikamaru let out a huge sigh and took down his first shot of the drink. _I never drink, but things have been extremely troublesome lately. Working with two teams at the same time doesn't exactly help either. I wonder how Temari's doing with the wedding plans._ He closed his eyes and said to himself. When he opened his eyes and looked up, Temari and Kankuro had just walked into the restaurant. _Well what do you know? What's Kankuro doing here?_

Before a waitress could come by and seat them, Temari noticed her fiancé at a table and started to walk towards him. "Shikamaru?" She questioned when she reached the table.

"Hey Temari! Didn't expect to see you here, let alone your brother too." Shikamaru replied as he sheepishly pushed his sake to the side.

"Gaara had a meeting with Hokage-sama and Kankuro escorted him there. We were just getting something to eat right now." Temari sat down next to Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed when he felt the softness of her lips.

"Yeah, I hear you and Temari are getting married. I never thought I'd see the day." Kankuro chuckled. "So that's what you two were really doing."

"KANKURO! That's out of line!" Temari sternly shouted.

"Geeze…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Good to see you too, Kankuro." Kankuro grinned and nodded his head at Shikamaru's words. "Anyway, how did things go with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari let out a heavy sigh. "I still can't find a wedding dress. But we did get some other things done."

Kankuro gave Temari an almost surprised look and then looked back at Shikamaru. "What did you do to my sister? She's…she's like normal or something!"

"Well…I…uh…." Shikamaru rubbed his forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NORMAL'! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN NORMAL!" Temari slammed her hands on the table and shouted.

_Ok…maybe she hasn't changed as much as I thought…._ Kankuro sat straight up and thought to himself.

Temari sighed again and looked over at Shikamaru who was sitting back and had his eyes closed. She noticed the sake on the other side of him. "I didn't know you drank."

"Huh?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't drink, but I'm so stressed and strained from taking your students today along with mine."

"I knew I shouldn't have done that! I'm really sorry!" She quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mind doing it."

Over at the cash register, Sakura was waiting on her take-out order that she had placed. The waitress came back out after a while with the food and Sakura graciously paid her. As she turned and began to walk out, Sakura noticed Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro sitting at a table in the corner. _I guess it won't hurt to say hello real quickly._ She thought.

"Hey guys! I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Sakura addressed when she approached them.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama wanted me to get some dinner for the both of us and Shizune-senpai," Sakura informed and held up the bag that contained her order. "We're pulling an all-nighter tonight. A group just came back from a mission and their health isn't in good condition. Luckily things are alright for the moment so I was able to go out and get something for us to eat."

"Still looking good, I see." Kankuro commented out of the blue.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Temari grunted and kicked Kankuro's shin, which made him jump in his seat. Shikamaru grabbed the sake bottle and cup and brought it closer to him, trying to ignore the scene.

"You drink, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked after she noticed the bottle of sake in his hands.

"No. But I need to unwind a little bit. It's kinda cloudy out so I can't exactly look at the cloud shape or the stars later tonight." He replied and set the bottled down.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" A high-pitched squeal came out of no where.

Sakura quickly turned around and almost immediately Naruto jumped on top of her to give a hug. "NARUTO!" She screamed and shoved him off.

_Good grief…this just keeps getting more troublesome._ Shikamaru thought as he quickly poured some sake and drank it.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sakura scowled at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave one of his awkward grins. "Old man Ichiraku closed up shop early for some reason so I have to resort to barbeque." He pouted. Naruto saw Temari sitting next to Shikamaru and quickly went back to his normal demeanor. "Temari-san! You're here too! Who's he?" Naruto squinted and pointed to Kankuro.

"Out of all the people, I'm surprised you don't remember me," Kankuro teased. "It's me, Kankuro."

Naruto continued to squint as he rattled his brain to try to remember. "OH YEAH! You're the one who had all those freaky puppets!"

A vein popped on Kankuro's forehead. "I guess you could say that."

"I didn't know you drank, Shikamaru." Naruto commented when he saw Shikamaru holding his sake cup.

_How troublesome…how many times am I going to have to go through this?_ Shikamaru loudly sighed but didn't say anything to Naruto.

Looking around at everyone, who were all annoyed by Naruto who was just standing there goofy, Sakura tightened the grip on her bag and took in a deep breath. "Well…I really should be leaving now. It was nice seeing you all again." Sakura blushed.

"Alright! We can get together in a couple of days to continue our search." Temari commented then everyone else said their subtle good-byes.

Sakura nodded her head and turned around. "Huh?" She stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? I thought you were going?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to go too, Naruto." Kankuro teased again.

"Kankuro! What's with you? You're never this bad." Temari scolded him.

"Ino and Chouji are here…and their holding hands…." Sakura blankly informed.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at her statement. "WHAT! Are Ino and Chouji dating now!" Naruto shouted.

"QUIET NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and hit him over the head.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto for being loud and then looked at his sake bottle. _This sake must be really strong. Remind me never to get it…I'm starting to see things, I think._ He thought to himself then looked up again. "Quit making a scene Naruto."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What'd I do?" Naruto innocently asked as he held the top of his head where Sakura hit him.

"Hiya guys! I hope you don't mind us interrupting. Chouji and I were hungry and decided to get some barbeque since he loves it so much." Ino squealed when she came to where everyone was.

Everyone raised their eyebrow when they looked at Ino and Chouji holding each other's hand.

_What's with Ino? She seems a little too happy…and she's holding Chouji's hand. What's going on?_ Shikamaru deeply thought.

Temari as well was deep in thought. _That bitch. Just jumping from one man too another. I guess I don't have to worry about her trying to break me and Shikamaru up. But how much lower is she going to go? Not like Chouji is a bad person or anything…._

"I…Ino! I…I didn't expect to see you here with…Chouji." Sakura stuttered in disbelief. _Whatever happened to Sai? That low-life bitch…going from man to man like that._

"Well…you know. Things happen." Ino snuffed at Sakura. "Now, if you will excuse me…." She said again as she pushed past Sakura to get closer to the table.

Sakura growled after Ino pushed her out of the way. "Hey! What was that for?" She snapped. "What ever happened to Sai? I thought you were interested in him and not Chouji? You're one hell of a bitch, Ino-pig!"

Chouji's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura. _Sakura seems pretty mad. I've never seen her quite like this before. Who's Sai anyway?_ He thought.

Ino immediately turned around and fiercely glared at Sakura. "What did you just say?"

"I can't stand you anymore! You were always about Shikamaru and now suddenly you went onto Chouji. Then you were interested in Sai and now you're back to Chouji!" _Woah! What has gotten into me? I'm never like this, but Ino has just pushed the limit with me. _Sakura lashed out again.

"You have no business butting into my personal life!"

"I can't help it when you keep doing the obvious out in the open!"

Shikamaru looked at the arguing girls and sighed. _Great…just what I need after a long day…how troublesome. _

Naruto took several steps back to get out of the line of fire. _I've never seen both of them so mad at each other before._

Temari and Kankuro both tried to ignore the scene as much as possible.

Sakura took in a deep breath to regain her composure. "I don't need to stand here and listen to you bitch. I have a job I need to be at. I'll see you guys later." She sharply turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

Ino snorted and grabbed Chouji's hand again. "C'mon, we're going." She stomped out of the place as well while dragging Chouji behind her.

_I really have to talk to Chouji now. _Shikamaru thought to himself. _Seeing him being controlled by Ino like that isn't good._

"I can't believe you didn't do anything to stop them." Kankuro commented and eased into his seat again.

Shikamaru looked up at him. "What do you mean? Why would I want to stop them?"

"I meant Chouji; letting him get whipped around like that by her. You need to have a serious talk with him…or her too."

"I agree." Naruto folded his arms and nodded, like he knew what was going on.

"I know…." Shikamaru sighed and got up. "It's just been a long, long day." He said and began to walk away.

Temari stared at Shikamaru concernedly. _It must be really hard on Shikamaru to see his best friend go through something like that. He's pretty strong for being as laid-back as he is, but this has to take the cake. _She continued to look at him until he wasn't visible anymore.

Temari looked back at Kankuro, who was surprisingly sitting very calmly, and then back up at the doorway. Kankuro noticed her looking back and forth. He nodded to let her know that she could go.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah…Naruto can take me back to the Inn." Kankuro informed.

"Wh…what!" Naruto exclaimed in confusion. "Why do I have to take you back?"

"Because Temari's going to go after Shikamaru and I haven't been in Konoha in a while so I don't remember where everything is."

Naruto grunted and folded his arms. "Fine." He pouted.

**"You…you like me?"** Kimi nervously repeated after she stopped and looked at him. Yuki's words pierced right through her like a sword. _After how badly I treated him and try to impress Shikamaru-sensei, he still likes me. I feel like I don't deserve this._ She blushed.

"Yes. Yes I do." Yuki smiled and grabbed Kimi's hand.

"Even while I obsessed over Shikamaru-sensei?"

Yuki let out a sigh but smiled again. "Yes…even that."

Kimi's face turned redder while she looked away from him. Though she couldn't bear to see Yuki's face, Kimi still had a hold of his hand. _I…I can't look at him!_

"Are…are you ok? I'm sorry if I said too much. I'm not used to this…sort of thing…I guess." Yuki blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not you…it's me…," Kimi let go of Yuki's hand and wrapped her arms around herself. "All this time you've liked me…even though I treated not only you but Makoto horribly. I only focused on Shikamaru-sensei and didn't care about what anyone else thought. I don't…I don't deserve you!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Yuki started to make a motion to touch her but stopped himself. He wasn't sure of how Kimi would react if he did do anything like that. "I don't know much about love or girls even though I should by now, but all I know is that's in the past; I want to focus on the future. Our future." He finally built up some courage and put his arms around Kimi. "I want to protect you."

Kimi yet again was surprised at Yuki. She closed her eyes and started to cry some more. _Thank you. Thank you…Yuki._ She didn't say anything but just let Yuki hold her in his arms.

Thought no one seemed to be around, a sudden sound of someone coming arose. Wiping away the tears, Kimi looked up and around to see. Yuki tightened his grip on Kimi just incase a thug or someone worse was there. Searching the area, Yuki noticed a couple of crates in the outside corner of a building.

"C'mon. We need to hide." Yuki whispered to Kimi before he ran behind the crates. Kimi nodded her head and followed him.

Looking carefully around the box, Yuki kept a watch to see if anyone was really there. _Nobody yet…for now._ He looked over at Kimi who was still shaking a bit. _She's been through so much since Temari-sensei came into Shikamaru-sensei's life. I've never loved someone before or know what it feels like, but I can't stop feeling like I need to protect her and be with her. Is that love, I wonder?_ To break his thoughts, the sound of someone in the area was getting louder. Coming from around a corner a person did appear. _Shikamaru-sensei! What's he doing here? This isn't the way to his house._

Kimi also heard the noise and very carefully looked around the other side of the box. "Shikamaru-sensei!"

"SHH!" He quickly covered her mouth with his hand. When Yuki uncovered Kimi's mouth, they both realized how close they were. A strong vibe circulated through both of them.

"SHIKAMARU! Wait up! Please!" A young woman's voice cried out.

Breaking the moment and making Kimi's stomach jump again, the two immediately pulled away from each other and blushed. This time both Yuki and Kimi looked around the box to see who it was. "TEMARI-SENSEI!" They both whispered at the same time to each other.


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's note:** Yay for FINALLY updating! I started school last week (YUCK!) and my life has been chaotic since. I'm trying to draw character sketches for the "real" Dream Fighters story (I'm planning on turning it into a true story and possibly make it into a comic (MAYBE)...my boss' husband is a comic artist). Also, I've also been into the anime show Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres: Celestial Legend) a lot and even made the necklace that Toya (if you've seen the anime before (or read it), you'll know what I'm talking about (it's the necklace that was Aya's but Ceres gave it to Toya). Yeah...to basically sum it all up...I've been very busy (I still have to make some AMVs and my friend wants me to make him a costume of an anime character (I'm making him be Jiraiya-sama)...grr) and will now be drowning in homework (BLAH!). Because of that, I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try my best! OH! Thanks to **_Hinata-and-Naruto_** for being the **300th** reviewer! Anyway, enough of my rambling; onto your reviews:

**Heart of pure ruby:** Yeah, I like stories like that too. I don't like to give away too much because then my readers won't come back for more ;). Once I finally remember I'll send you a message on YouTube about the picture!

**Hinata-and-Naruto:** I'm glad you find that Shikamaru and Temari aren't OCC. That means I've done my job well :D.

**Once again the stupid line won't work, so this is the breaker between the reviews and story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The clouds are nice

**Chapter 32**

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari shouted. "Shikamaru! Please wait up!" She kept following him even though he was trying to ignore her.

Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at Temari. He didn't say anything but kept his hands in his pockets. Temari finally caught up to Shikamaru and placed her hands on his arms.

"What's wrong? You would never leave a situation just like that." Temari concernedly asked.

Shikamaru took his hands out of his pockets and put them on Temari's hips. "I know. That's why I'm going to find Chouji and talk to him." He casually said and kissed Temari on the lips.

Temari was taken back by the sudden kiss but smiled anyway. _What an idiot. You never know what he's going to do. _"But…but I thought you said you weren't going to go after them?"

"I'm not. Ino is being very troublesome and unusual and I don't like it. Letting someone like Ino control Chouji isn't good. I have to find out what's going on." Shikamaru informed as he let go of Temari.

"Ino! Enough with that bitch! She's been trying to destroy our lives the moment I came back into Konoha. Let her feel some remorse for once." Temari chastised.

Shikamaru held Temari tighter. "Ino and I have been teammates for years. I can't let this thing slide, especially when it involves my best friend. Please understand."

She looked away. "Oh…alright. But don't get too involved in their personal lives. Things are finally starting to clear up and we have a wedding to plan." Temari looked up at him again and strictly advised.

"I know. Chouji's helped me in the past…I feel that I owe him something." Shikamaru kissed Temari on the cheek and continued to walk in the direction he previously was heading.

Shocked and still a little confused, Temari watched Shikamaru walk away from her. _There are still some things I don't get about him…or men in general. _Temari thought to herself and walked away in the opposite direction.

"What the?" She said when she heard some nearby rustling. Over by some boxes, Temari noticed some movement and pulled out a couple of kunai. _I don't know who or what's there, but I'm going to find out._ "Come out!" She shouted and threw the kunai's and the hit the boxes with great force.

"AHH!" Kimi screamed and jumped up from behind one of the boxes.

Yuki shook his head and sighed. "You blew our cover, Kimi!"

A vein popped on Temari's forehead as she heavily sighed. "It's just you two. Why the hell are you two hiding behind those boxes?" She hollered.

_Damn she's scary! I don't know how Shikamaru-sensei can put up with her! I don't even know why I even wanted to go up against her._ Kimi frightfully thought to herself. "Um…well…you see…." She tried to say.

"Please excuse us, Temari-sensei! I can explain," Yuki interrupted. "We were walking by here and heard somebody coming. Since it's almost dark and no one else is around, we got scared and hid behind these boxes to see who exactly it was that was coming."

Temari glared at them but nodded her head anyway in acknowledgement. "If you wish to be excellent ninja's, you mustn't be afraid of anything. You need to be alert at all times," She sighed again and rubbed her head. "But it is good too to not leave yourself open," Her own words hit her hard. "Eh…who am I kidding?"

Kimi looked at Temari and then back at Yuki. _He covered for me. He DOES care about me. Not like lying is good, but he did stick up for me. _She thought.

"You are right, Temari-sensei. I apologize for Kimi and myself if it seemed as though we were spying." Yuki apologized and bowed.

Kimi almost hesitantly followed Yuki in bowing. _But we were spying, ding bat! Ugh…boys will be boys…._

"I appreciate the apology," Temari thanked and went over to the boxes and grabbed her kunais. "I should be heading back to the restaurant to retrieve Kankuro. Knowing him and Naruto, they'd still be there. Who knows what that screwball Naruto is doing to him also." _Actually, I'm more worried about what Kankuro is doing to Naruto._ "See ya."

"Bye." Both Kimi and Yuki said in unison.

Once Temari was out of sight, Kimi turned to Yuki and punched him in the arm. "Idiot! You almost gave us away!"

Yuki immediately turned to her. "Not to start an argument, but I think it was you who screamed when Temari-sensei threw her kunai at us." He restated.

Kimi loudly growled. "Arg…be lucky you're cute!" She warned. "Just walk me home already, will ya?"

Yuki laughed. "Sure." He answered and grabbed her hand.

…_Down_ a few streets from where he was, Shikamaru was still walking around looking for any signs of Chouji and Ino. All of the street lights were on and the sky still had a lingering sign of daylight.

_Dammit. Where did they go to in such a hurry?_ Shikamaru asked himself as he pushed his way through the night crowd of people. _There are too many people around to find even a single clue about their whereabouts. _

Out of no where Shikamaru heard Ino's loud laughter come from one of the shops nearby. When a small group of people cleared, Shikamaru saw Chouji and Ino sitting down eating some dongo. _Finally I found them._ He thought and ran up to them.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji quietly said when he saw him approaching.

Ino heard Chouji and turned towards the street. "SHIKAMARU! What are you doing here?" She callously asked.

"I need to talk to Chouji." Shikamaru asked without being phased by Ino's rudeness.

"I'm sure I can hear too what you have to tell Chouji." Ino remarked and ate another piece of her dongo.

"Ino, I'm sure Shikamaru has a very-" Chouji started.

"QUIET!" She snapped.

Shikamaru sighed. _This is going to be more troublesome than I thought._ "Let it go Ino, Chouji and I need to talk." He said and motioned for Chouji to get up.

"You're interrupting our meal! I'm sure he can talk to you at a later time." Ino folded her arms and glared at Shikamaru.

Chouji didn't say anything but looked back and forth between his two teammates. _Ino's being really out of line. I wonder if it's because Temari finally "won" their confrontation. Either way, Ino isn't being herself._ He thought.

"I think Chouji can think for himself," Shikamaru started to suggest. "Let him decide what he wants to do."

Chouji felt sweat start to pour down his face. _I don't want to make Ino any angrier but talking to Shikamaru could be important too._ "Um…I'm sorry Ino…but, I'm going with Shikamaru to see what he wants. It might be important." He excused himself and stood up from the table.

"Fine. I don't care." Ino huffed and looked away from them. _Is Shikamaru trying to ruin my life now? First he chooses that bitch Temari over me and now he's taking Chouji away from me. What did I ever do to him?_

"What did you want, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked when they were in a more secluded area. _Actually, I need to thank him for saving me from Ino. She was being herself._

"I'm concerned about you," Shikamaru began to say. "You know how I am; I'm not concerned about many things. But after seeing you and Ino at the barbeque and how she was acting, it wasn't like you to get into a situation like that."

Chouji looked down at the ground. "I know, but…Ino was really down on herself and I tried to cheer her up and next thing I know she's clung onto me. To tell you the truth…I…."

"What?"

"I…I've loved Ino for some time now but never knew how to go about it with her," Chouji admitted. "She was all about you for the longest time, but I had no hard feelings against you because of it. When Temari came back into your life and saw how you two were, it inspired me to try to take it one step further with Ino."

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and stared up at the sky. The stars were just starting to appear in the sky. He didn't quite know how to respond to Chouji. "Are you sure you want to be this way with Ino? I mean, she's overbearing and completely controlling you." He finally pointed out.

"I know it may seem that way, but Ino's different from that!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" He was unconvinced.

"I know she may act some what different around you or Temari, but Ino means well." Chouji defended himself.

"Right." Shikamaru turned around away from his best friend. "Get real, Chouji. She's using you and you're going to get hurt. She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. That's just how Ino is."

"You're wrong, Shikamaru!" Chouji protested.

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned back around.

"I know Ino can be self-centered and pushy at times, but those are just her imperfections. All she wants is love and attention! She means well, Shikamaru. I know things didn't go well between you two, but I know she's changed for the better."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to think to himself. _I've never seen Chouji like this about anyone, especially women. He's a very smart guy and wouldn't let himself get into anything he can't handle. I guess I should've trusted him more. _"Ugh…well, I guess there's nothing much I can do now, can I? I should've trusted you more, but…it's Ino. That woman is so troublesome I don't know what to expect from her anymore. If this is what you want, then by all means do it. Just don't get in over your head, alright?"

Chouji smiled. "Yeah. Thanks a lot, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru mumbled and walked past Chouji.

_I really don't think he has any bad feelings for Ino, but I know what he was trying to say. I should've been a bit more cautious. _Chouji thought. "Shikamaru!"

"What?" He said and turned around to look at Chouji. "What now?"

"Good…good luck with Temari."

"Thanks." Shikamaru gave a faint smile and continued on his way again.

…"…_and_ that's how you properly pick up women." Kankuro finished saying to Naruto.

Naruto looked inquisitive past Kankuro and held his fingers on his chin. "Very insightful. No wonder I can't get Sakura-chan!"

"What bullshit are you pulling now?" Temari growled and elbowed the top of Kankuro's head. "I swear I can't leave you anywhere! You haven't changed one bit."

"What the hell was that for?" Kankuro turned to Temari and barked.

"Nevermind. I thought you were going back to the Inn?" She asked.

"We were, but numnuts here doesn't know a lick about girls…so I explained it to him."

"It's true!" Naruto defended himself when Temari shot him a glare. "Wait a minute! I know how to get Sakura-chan! I don't need to listen to you! Bye!" Naruto suddenly stated and left.

"I guess you're still scary after all." Kankuro snickered.

"Grow up!" Temari hit her brother again. "C'mon…lets head back to the Inn. I have a lot of crap ahead of me."


End file.
